Invisible
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Le miraba desde las sombras. Siempre había sido así, hasta que él le miró por primera vez. Fue así como de ser alguien invisible, se convirtió en la prioridad de alguien más.
1. Encuentro fortuito

**Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**Invisible.**

* * *

**1.- Encuentro fortuito.**

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde con quince minutos, según su reloj.

Y si mal no recordaba su reloj de muñeca, iba exactamente a la misma hora, que el reloj de la escuela.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Y ahí estaba él. Oh~ siempre pasaba a la misma hora, siempre. A pesar de que entrenaba básquetbol; siempre salía a las tres de la tarde con quince minutos, todos los días de Lunes a Sábados.

Se escondió detrás de su fiel y amado amigo pilar, y tratando de no ser tan obvio le miró… Observó cómo se secaba el cabello húmedo y cómo tomaba agua de su botella.

-Ka-Kagami-Kun…-susurró.

El aludido no se percató de que era llamado por un pequeño peli azulado así que, siguió su camino. Debía de llegar a casa a darse una buena ducha y comer… Por qué moría de hambre.

Cuando el chico de sus sueños pasó por casi frente suyo y pudo verlo tan cerca, escuchar sus pasos y olerlo, se sintió feliz. Completamente feliz, aunque esa felicidad solo duraba cinco minutos. Y cuando tenía suerte o Dios se apiadaba de él, diez cuando lo entretenían en los pasillos. Suspiro cuando su alta figura se perdió al salir de la puerta. Ese había sido el momento maravilloso del día de hoy. Y era sábado… Ahora tendría que esperar al bendito Lunes, para poder verle una vez más.

.

.

.

Tomo su mochila y se la colocó en los hombros completamente cansado. Sentía que si solo se limitaba a mirarlo moriría… Él quería escuchar de la boca de él su nombre, quería que él supiera de su existencia y que al menos un saludo de buenos días le dirigiera. Pero sabía que eso era más que imposible.

Así que sin más, arrastró sus pies hacia la entrada y por ende a su casa. Solo esperaba que el trayecto a casa no fuera tan aburrido como siempre y que él no dejará de ocupar sus pensamientos como solo algunas veces solía hacerlo.

Caminaba distraídamente por la calle, tranquilo, escuchando a todo volumen la música, a final de cuentas, no tenía que preocuparse de si chocaba con alguien ya que su presencia era rara vez tomada en cuenta. Era mejor pasar desapercibido a ser el centro de atención como el chico de sus sueños. Oh si, podía sonar como un acosador, incluso un depravado o enfermo mental… Pero él no lo era.

Él simplemente, estaba enamorado.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, pero no se percató de que los semáforos estaban en verde para los automóviles, ya que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Así que, con tranquilidad comenzó a cruzar la calle.

Pero un fuerte movimiento que le hizo retroceder, lo asusto. Y por ende lo tiro al suelo.

Cuando estuvo tirado; los audífonos de sus orejas cayeron y su reproductor se estrelló. Una pena. Y él solo se limitó a levantar el rostro completamente aturdido.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-gritaba el chico.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas suicidarte o algo así?-decía completamente histérico.- ¡El conductor de ese auto no te había visto! ¡¿Imaginas si no te hubiera detenido?!

No lo podía creer.

Acaso… ¿Era real? ¿Quién estaba frente suyo era real?

-¿No dirás nada?-decía el otro chico cabreado.

-¿C-Cómo me viste?-preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-¿Cómo que como?-bufó y se percató de que poco a poco la gente se comenzaba a aglomerar a su alrededor por su escándalo.- Vamos…-dijo suspirando y extendiéndole la mano- Hablemos de esto en otro lado.

Él solo se limitó a actuar de forma automática, le tomo la mano y sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente agradable, se dijo. Cuando estuvo de pie, muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar, pero a él no le importó. Simplemente estaba absorto en su Dios.

La vida no le estaba jugando una broma cruel, ¿Verdad?

-Hey chico…-dijo su salvador.-… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ku-Ku…-¡Su voz no salía! Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder hablar con él.

-¿Ku...?-preguntó confundido.- ¿Ese es tu nombre? El mío es Kagami; Kagami Taiga.

-Kuroko…-susurró, el otro se sorprendió.- Kuroko Tetsuya.

El chico más grande, sonrió. Por alguna razón ese nombre le gustó.

El chico más bajo de estatura estaba completamente nervioso… Su sueño, al parecer se había hecho realidad.

-Ven Kuroko, vamos por unas sodas.-dijo Kagami comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria de la acera.- Yo invito.

-S-Sí…-murmuró siguiéndole.

Y fue así, como por primera vez en su vida; Tetsuya, le había dado gracias a la vida por su invisibilidad ante las personas.

* * *

_Bueno, sin más comienzo un nuevo Fanfic :3_

_Es el primero que hago de Kuroko no Basket, así que, por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo. Otra cosa; es un Universo Alterno, así que hay algunas cosas que puedan o no concordar con la historia original. Espero lo disfruten, los leo en capítulos siguientes :3_

_Yuki'_


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

******Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**2.- Kuroko Tetsuya.**

* * *

.

.

.

Antes de comenzar con nuestra historia, de estos dos chicos, es necesario rememorar un poco en la vida de ambos y unir cables para su inevitable encuentro.

Kuroko Tetsuya era sin lugar a dudas un chico muy distinto al resto de los adolescentes normales. Contaba con diecisiete años de edad. Cabello azulado, ojos azules como el mismo mar; de uno sesenta y ocho centímetros, piel blanquecina, suave y brillante por decirlo así. Su rostro rara vez mostraba algún indicio de emociones, por lo que algunas veces era considerado de frívolo e insensible, siendo que Tetsu –como solo unos pocos lo llamaban.- era un chico increíblemente sensible.

Era demasiado callado. Tanto que algunos perdían el interés en establecer alguna relación social con él. Además de que él tenía un problema, o al menos lo consideraba así. Su presencia no impresionaba, no era tomada en cuenta; es más. Nadie se percataba de que él estaba ahí.

Con él si aplicaba la frase "Es invisible" Por qué a donde quiera que llegara, nadie se percataba de su presencia. En la escuela tenía muchos problemas por ello. Los trabajos en equipo siempre terminaban haciéndolos solo, porque nadie le prestaba atención, además de que él sinceramente no se esforzaba ni en lo más mínimo por integrarse. Algunas veces era reñido por los profesores porque "faltaba a clases" pero la verdadera situación era que, no se percataban de su presencia y automáticamente le ponían faltas.

En los lugares públicos era una situación familiar. Solo cuando iba de compras con su madre o con su hermano mayor; era cuando se percataban de él, y eso; solo cuando ellos lo mencionaban o presentaban.

Su familia solo constaba de tres integrantes: Su madre, su hermano mayor y él. Su padre había muerto cuando él nació; su hermano mayor por ese entonces tenía diez años. Dijo que había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, siendo uno de los tantos afectados.

Su madre trabajaba como cajera en uno de los bancos de la ciudad y su hermano era estudiante universitario en la carrera de diseño gráfico y con un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería cerca de su pequeña casa. Él era el único que se dedicaba a estudiar y a ayudar con los labores del hogar.

Su hermano y él eran completamente opuestos. Mientras Kuroko era callado, reservado, perspicaz y otras características anexas, su hermano por el contrario era vivaracho, ruidoso –en extremo según Tetsuya.- activo y muy social. Su hermano encajaba en cualquier lugar, era una persona importante en s círculo de amigos, además de que era muy afortunado con las chicas.

Todo lo contrario a él, de ser un cero a la izquierda y que nadie a excepción de su madre y su hermano notarán su presencia. Su madre le dijo que alguien especial es así. Qué no debía de preocuparse, que encontraría a una persona la cual desde siempre le notaría. Y que, al momento de encontrarla, debería de atesorarla como lo más importante.

Su vida siempre fue difícil, además de los problemas económicos que pasaba su familia, siempre estuvo solo… Bueno, en el sentido de no tener compañía, además de que; en toda su escuela jamás había tenido un amigo. Hasta claro está entrando a la secundaria donde conoció a su amigo Kise Ryouta.

Al principio Kuroko se preguntaba del por qué su extraña forma de ser, del por qué las personas no se preocupaban por él o no le prestaban atención. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, eso dejó de importarle y él se sentía bien solo. Sin compañía humana, solo él, su música, sus libros y su espacio.

A lo largo de los años escolares conoció a muchas personas, y solo tuvo a unos cuantos a los cuáles pudo llamar _amigos_, pero aun así… Sentía esa cosa faltante, esa emoción, esa sensación, ese no sé qué; qué muchos denominaban "éxtasis total" pero que, desafortunadamente él aún no encontraba. Kise, uno de sus mejores amigos –y el más extraño.- le había sugerido que tal vez lo que a Kurokochi –como él le decía.-le hacía falta era enamorarse de una vez por todas.

Esa idea no lo abandono por un largo tiempo, y cuando por fin estaba deshaciéndose de esa idea, apareció él. Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko apenas ingresaba a la preparatoria Seirin. Era un ámbito completamente nuevo, escuela nueva, alumnos nuevos, clases, compañeros, materias, personas… Pero la misma historia: Pasar desapercibido. Ese mismo día, en la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso, pudo ver a lo lejos como un estudiante, también de primero sobresalía y sobre todo se diferenciaba del resto.

Para comenzar el color de su cabello era en extremo muy llamativo, rojo. Rojo fuego y rebelde, además de que era muy alto, Kuroko pensó en ese entonces que él mediría unos dos metros casi.

Ya después descubrió que estaba a dos clases de la suya, sintiendo algo de decepción al saber que no estaría en su mismo grupo. Pero al menos lo tenía a dos salones. Fue entonces que desde ahí despertó su curiosidad por el chico pelirrojo. Y por primera vez en su vida, aprovecho la ventaja de pasar inadvertido por el resto del mundo. Algunas veces escuchaba de cerca las conversaciones de compañeros de clases de él, y fue así como descubrió su nombre.

Kagami Taiga. Ah~ ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección pensaba el peli azulado. Él tal vez solo se hubiera conformado con eso, pero por casualidades de vida, lo encontró en su lugar favorito de la escuela: La biblioteca. Ahí descubrió que a Kagami, le gustaba leer. A pesar de que parecía de ese tipo de chicos que solo eran fuerza bruta, descubrió ese día por accidente, que al chico que últimamente lo tenía tonteando, le gustaba leer en la comodidad de la biblioteca. Fue ahí cuando su curiosidad aumento más por conocer al afamado chico.

Y así, comenzó a pasar el tiempo y Kuroko Tetsuya se comenzó a interesar un poco más por el chico que se hacía llamar Kagami Taiga. Le interesaba saber más de él, quería saber más de él, sus gustos, sus miedos, sus cosa favoritas, lo que pensaba, lo que odiaba, quería ser parte de la vida de él… No investigó toda su vida –algo que de verdad le hubiera gustado saber- Pero se percató de un pequeño gran detalle.

Cada que pensaba en él, lo veía a lo lejos, o escuchaba su nombre, su corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil que daba miedo, incluso el mismo Kuroko pensaba que le daría un paro cardíaco por el ritmo de sus latidos. Fue entonces que comenzó a entrar en un debate interno.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por el chico este, Kagami Taiga?

¿Por qué se emocionaba de tal manera cuando lo veía?

Pero sobre todo, se preguntaba…

¿Por qué _deseaba_ que él supiera de su existencia?

_-Kurokochi…-le dijo su amigo rubio, Kise.- ¿Eso te pasa con alguien?-preguntó el amigo después de escuchar con cuidado lo que tan "mágicamente" Kuroko quiso contarle._

_-Pues… Podríamos decir que si…-contestó con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué significa eso, Kise-Kun?_

_-Bueno…-dijo recargándose en ese entonces el rubio en el respaldo de la banca en la que estaban sentados.- A decir verdad, me sorprende que me hables de este tema, Kurokochi...-dijo con un tono de voz más serio al anterior.- ¿De verdad te sientes así?_

_El peli azul solo asintió._

_El rubio sonrió algo alegre y confundido a la vez._

_-Tal vez, te estas enamorando Kurokochi.-le dijo sonriendo.- Nee, Nee~ ¿Quién es ella?_

_-No te incumbe.-concluyo el chico._

_-Mooh~ ¡Eres tan aguafiestas! Vaamos~ dime quien es, Nee, Nee?_

_-No._

_-¿Ni un poco?_

_-Me niego.-contestó el chico tomando algo de jugo._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-decía Kise en su habitual actitud infantil.- Solo dime algo, un poco, un poquito, ¿Sí?_

_Kuroko lo pensó un poco. La verdad es que si quería contarle a él, su único amigo, que tenía razón. Se había enamorado. Pero tenía miedo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Por una simple y sencilla razón: Kagami era un chico, y Kuroko también._

_¿Qué pensaría Kise si se enterará de ello? Lo más probable le dejaría atrás y lo olvidaría. Y esas… Eran las dos cosas a las cuáles Kuroko Tetsuya le tenía más miedo._

_-Es pelirrojo…-susurró._

_Kise no le escuchó bien en un principio, por el berrinche falso que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. Después, al percatarse de que su amigo le miraba, dejó de hacer ruido y le miro confundido._

_Kuroko solo apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Tenía miedo, sabía que no debía de haberle dicho pero…_

_-¿Pelirroja?-preguntó Kise.- La afortunada es pelirroja, ¿Kurokochi? _

_Él asintió. Era mejor que se quedara con la idea de que la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado era una chica a un chico._

_-¡OH!-canturreo feliz el rubio.- ¡Ahora sé algo más de ti! Kurokochi~ Eres un pillo-dijo riendo._

_Hubo un silencio y después, se escuchó el tono de mensaje del celular de uno de los dos chicos. Fue Kise quien respondió, era el suyo. Miró el teléfono por unos minutos y lo gurdo sonriendo._

_-Me tengo que ir Kurokochi.-anunció el chico poniéndose de pie.- tengo que ver a mi no…_

_Kuroko arqueó una ceja, curioso._

_-A un amigo…-sonrió nervioso.- Si, eso. Un amigo._

_-Qué te vaya bien, Kise-Kun.-contestó él como despedida._

_-¡Gracias!_

_El chico rubio y más alto por unos centímetros que Kuroko comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino y regresó mirando con un brillo especial en los ojos a su amigo._

_-Tetsu…-le llamó._

_El aludido se giró y le miró sorprendido._

_-¿Si Kise-Kun?-preguntó._

_-Me alegra de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Espero todo salga bien con ella. Solo esfuérzate, ¿Sí?_

_-Si.-contestó correspondiéndole la sonrisa a su amigo._

_-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! O llegaré tarde.-dicho esto, se giró y comenzó a correr dirección contraria a la que Kuroko iba._

Y desde ese día que platico con su amigo, se había propuesto encontrar la ocasión de entablar una plática aunque fuese fugaz con Kagami.

¡Pero qué extraña es la vida!

Un pequeño accidente, junto a Kuroko con la persona con quien menos había pensado.

Debía de aceptar el chico, que; jamás pensó que, quien le salvará la vida fuese Kagami Taiga, el chico de sus sueño. El chico del cual estaba enamorado.

Mientras caminaba a la par de su sueño hecho hombre, pensaba decididamente que no dejaría ir esa oportunidad. Y que le haría caso a Kise. Se esforzaría un poco, solo un poco para estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Kuroko y Kagami iban a comprar unas sodas; el peli azul se prometió que intentaría todo lo posible por poder entablar una relación social con él.

Por qué en verdad, le interesaba hacerlo. Quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo.

Por qué Kagami Taiga era especial.


	3. Kagami Taiga

**********Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**3.- Kagami Taiga.**

* * *

.

.

.

Nuestro otro protagonista no andaba nada cerca de nuestro anterior chico. Para comenzar, Kagami Taiga tenía la misma edad que Kuroko, contaba con diecisiete años y media uno noventa centímetros. Kuroko había errado al pensar que eran dos metros.

Bueno, para comenzar Kagami Taiga había vivido la mayor parte de su infancia en Japón, pero cuando cumplió los diez años de edad su familia decidió mudarse nada más y nada menos que al continente americano, para ser más exactos a Estados Unidos de América. Y ahí vivió por más de seis años. En ese periodo viviendo allá, pasaron muchas cosas en la vida de nuestro pequeño pelirrojo.

Su padre que era un hombre en extremo estricto –por el hecho de ser militar.- le obligó a entrenar básquetbol recién llegando allá, para evitar que el pequeño Taiga se metiera en pandillas o conociera gente extraña-según su padre.- Por otro lado su madre no se metía en ese asunto. Algo que le molestaba más al pequeño Taiga; los primeros meses fue un infierno para el chico entrenando básquetbol e ir al colegio. Pero después de un entrenamiento y ver el primer torneo intercolegial que había entre su Colegio y anexos, descubrió que tal vez, solo tal vez le gustaría ganar.

Probó la victoria a la edad de trece años. El sabor del triunfo, el ver como todos te admiran, ser el último en encestar el punto decisivo hizo que definitivamente Kagami Taiga se dedica al baloncesto como un deporte primordial y principal, además de que, después de esos tres años. Ya lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su padre se había ido a una misión especial dejándolo a él y a su madre solos, en Estados unidos por año y medio. Y a la edad de trece, casi para cumplir los catorce, su madre cayó enferma. Muy enferma. Su padre aun así no regresó.

_-Taiga…-decía su padre al otro lado del teléfono.- No puedo regresar… Y lo sabes… ¿Cierto?_

_-Pero papá…-decía el pelirrojo preocupado.- Han internado a mamá en el hospital y a mí no me dejan estar con ella todo el día… Yo… Tengo miedo…_

_-Kagami Taiga.-le dijo su padre con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal.- El miedo no soluciona nada. Además con o sin miedo tu madre no se recuperará. No puedo regresar, así de simple. Solo queda esperar…_

_El pequeño sintió como sus ojos ardían… Sabía que no debía, pero estaba llorando. Las palabras crueles de su padre le habían herido de sobremanera. Él era un chico tranquilo, pero cuando se trababa de su mamá, algunas veces perdía la cabeza, y si le sumábamos la "atención" que su padre le ponía, eso lo ponía de un humor terrible._

_-…-su padre se quedó callado por unos minutos y él trató de no hacer ruido al llorar.- Regresaré en dos meses tal vez. Todo depende de cómo esté la situación acá…_

_-Si… papá…-susurró con tristeza._

_-¿Crees poder cuidar a mamá por mí un poco más?-preguntó modulando la voz._

_-L-Lo haré papá…_

_-Buen chico. Entonces te encargo eso Taiga. Cuídate y cuida de tu madre, hasta luego._

_-Adiós._

Y el chico de verdad se esforzó, ahora con catorce años, estudiaba el colegio, entrenaba básquetbol y trabaja. Su madre insistió en que no tenía que hacerlo, que con el dinero que su padre les mandaba y con los ahorros de ella, podía vivir el pequeño. Pero él insistió, además de que no quería quedarse solo en casa, ya que le entraba una desesperación grande por no ver a su madre y estar sin ella en casa.

Sus profesores le hicieron la misma recomendación que su madre. Además de que el entrenador le había amenazado con que, si bajaba su rendimiento en el basquetbol por estar trabajando, lo sacaría sin pensarlo del equipo como titular.

Y con mayor razón, Kagami Taiga de tan solo catorce años, viviendo prácticamente solo, se esforzó a un más para ayudar a su madre, sacar buenas notas y no decepcionar a su Coach. Pensó que jamás lo lograría, pero una de las características de la familia Taiga, era que; cuando se proponían algo. Lo lograban, a como diera lugar, sin importar las consecuencias. Y lo logró, por un período corto lo logró. Y también fue feliz por ese periodo. A su madre le dieron de alta por un tiempo, ya que había mostrado mejoras en su salud.

Fue así como Taiga y su madre vivieron –o se las arreglaron.- para vivir por un tiempo más ellos solos. Su padre no regresó después de los dos meses que le había prometido al chico. Su madre le dijo que comprendiera, que el trabajo de su padre era muy impredecible. Desde ese instante, Taiga se comenzó a cerrar poco a poco a las personas y a hacerse un poco más agresivo. Su agresividad algunas veces las sacaba en el básquetbol. En su trabajo se esforzaba lo mejor para poder mínimo poder conseguir el dinero de la cena del día a día.

Pero entonces sucedió lo que ni él ni su madre se esperaban.

Una recaída y mucho más fuerte que la anterior, mandó a su madre al hospital con internación directa en terapia intensiva. Cuando el médico le dio el diagnóstico definitivo de su madre, Taiga pensó que su mundo ya tenía un fin.

_-¿Familiares de la señora Kagami?-preguntó el médico._

_-¡Yo soy!-dijo el pequeño Taiga levantándose de una de las incómodas sillas.- Soy su hijo…_

_-¿No hay alguien más contigo?-preguntó un tanto incómodo el médico._

_-No, solo yo. Mi padre…-hizo una pausa.- Mi padre anda de viaje por parte del ejército, y no tenemos más familiares._

_-De acuerdo…_

_El médico encargado de la madre de Taiga lo miro. ¿Cómo le diría a un niño de aproximadamente quince años, que su madre solo tenía dos meses de vida, y ya? Observó por unos minutos al chico de aproximadamente uno sesenta y cinco centímetros y trató de plantear la situación de una manera rápida, sencilla y menos dolorosa._

_-¿Y bien, como está mi madre, doctor?-preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado._

_-Verás…Para comenzar… ¿Sabes que es lo que tiene tu madre?_

_-Me habían dicho que solo había tenido una descompensación por su ritmo de trabajo y por la poca alimentación que ella tenía… ¿No es eso verdad?_

"_Será más difícil" pensó el médico._

_Al ver los ojos rubíes del chico preocupado, se sintió mal por el hecho de ser él, quien le dijera absolutamente toda la verdad._

_-Verás…_

_-Taiga.-dijo el niño._

_-Verás Taiga… Tú madre si sufrió una descompensación…-Inició él.-… Pero a causa de ello, y además de que no supieron atender adecuadamente a tu madre, ni de ayudarla a recuperar todo lo que había perdido, le ha dado leucemia…_

_Leucemia._

_Taiga tenía una mínima idea de lo que era aquello. Pero para ser honestos no quería confirmar, lo que era. Miró al médico, como pidiendo con la simple mirada que le dijera que no era lo que él suponía… Solo eso pedía._

_-Taiga… ¿Sabes lo que es la leucemia, cierto?_

_-T-Tengo una ligera idea de lo que es…-susurró._

_Dios, jamás había sido tan difícil, el decirle a alguien que su familiar iba a morir. Jamás había sido así para ese médico. Tomó aire y decidió enfrentar la verdad de una vez por todas._

_-La leucemia es una enfermedad, incurable…-el niño abrió los ojos como platos.-… Por ende es una enfermedad terminal. A tu madre le queda poco tiempo de vida… Podemos alargar el plazo… Pero aun así, eso no quita la posibilidad de que pronto muera._

_El pequeño, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le miro con serenidad._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que le queda?_

_-Dos meses.-contestó con profesionalismo.- Si alargamos su plazo de vida, a lo mucho serán tres o cuatro…_

_-Está bien doctor…-sonrió con tristeza.- no es necesario que alargue el sufrimiento de mamá… ¿Puedo pasar a verla?_

_-Claro…-dijo él.- Ven sígueme._

_-Gracias, en verdad, gracias._

El tiempo que duró la vida de su madre no lo desperdició llorando. Jamás lloró en esos dos meses y medio de vida de madre; solo se dedicó a estudiar, entrenar y trabajar. Juntó el dinero suficiente para poder pagar el mismo toda la ceremonia de entierro. Su padre había dejado de comunicarse por un mes… Y él decidió que no quería ya nada de ese hombre. Nada.

Fue un día, que como de costumbre, Taiga iba a ver a su madre antes de dirigirse a la escuela secundaria… Cuando entró a la habitación con un ramo de flores, la encontró completamente vacía… El ramo cayó de sus manos y miró asustado por primera vez en catorce años el mundo.

_-Lo siento mucho Taiga…-dijo una voz atrás de él._

_Él se giró y descubrió que era el médico que se había esmerado mucho en darle una mejor calidad de vida a su madre._

_-Falleció en la madrugada, no pudimos localizarte… Ahora su cuerpo está siendo preparado…_

_-Gracias doctor…-dijo bajando la cabeza y tragándose las lágrimas.- Yo me encargaré del resto._

_Dicho esto, el chico salió de la habitación, y no se esperó a las llamadas desesperadas del veterano médico._

Taiga era un chico muy fuerte, tanto de carácter como de físico. Pero el día del entierro de su madre se quebró como nadie en la vida lo había visto. Lloró desconsoladamente siendo observado por todos los asistentes al sepelio. Nadie pudo consolarlo, ni el padre, ni los compañeros de clase, ni el entrenador, profesores, vecinos, amigos… Nadie.

Su padre no asistió al entierro en ese entonces.

Y ese fue un motivo más para hacerse más cerrado.

Pensó en dejar la escuela y dedicarse a trabajar. Pero dos semanas después de la muerte de su madre, llamaron a la puerta, oficiales del ejército. Lo único que pensó el chico en ese entonces, es que tal vez, tenía que celebrar otro funeral. Y él ya no tenía ni para comer. Pero quizás afortunadamente –o desafortunadamente para él.- no era así. Los oficiales, habían ido al pequeño departamento en el que ahora él vivía ahí solo, para informarle que su padre se encontraba gravemente herido y que había sido hospitalizado, pero que su vida estaba a salvo.

Solo le dieron unas condiciones, ya que ahora el estado se haría cargo de él, en lo que su padre se recuperaba de las cirugías que le habían realizado y pudiera re-incorporarse a la sociedad como un militar retirado.

Y de nuevo, la vida de Kagami Taiga cambio drásticamente. Dejó de vivir en el pequeño pero acogedor departamento, para instalarse en una de las bases del ejército en donde contaban con un hospital privado y de los mejores en la ciudad. En el colegio había perdido dos semanas de clases y ahora tenía bajas notas y necesitaba ponerse al corriente. En el baloncesto su entrenador le dijo que si quería regresar tenía que empezar de nuevo… Sin importar el gran esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente. Y su trabajo de medio tiempo… Lo perdió.

Fue así como él abandonó el baloncesto y solo se dedicó a estudiar y vivir en la base militar. Y su vida paso de ser "tranquila e interesante" a "aburrida y rutinaria" Lamentablemente Kagami no tenía una vida normal. Tenía que acoplarse a las reglas de la base: despertarse temprano, hacer algo de ejercicio, darse una ducha, almorzar e ir al colegio, estudiar, salir del colegio, ir un rato al parque, regresar a la base, jugar un poco de baloncesto con los militares y visitar por cortesía a su padre y regresar a su habitación.

Así fue su vida por tres largos años.

En donde no se inmuto ni lo más mínimo por crear lazos afectivos, fraternales o cualquier otro habido y por haber. Y así, los soldados del lugar le apodaron _"El Tigre Solitario"_ siendo conocido mejor con ese apodo, que con su verdadero nombre.

Pensó que su padre solo estaba herido de gravedad cuando los oficiales a cargo fueron y le contaron de lo ocurrido con él. Pero como el médico que atendió por primera vez a su madre, le mintieron, omitiendo el pequeño gran detalle de que su padre había entrado en estado de coma, sin saber cuándo despertaría. Se vieron en la obligación de decirle después de un año de haberse ido a vivir para allá con ellos.

Cuando por fin su padre se recuperó por completo de aquel pésimo estado, regresando a la vida y saliendo del coma y siendo Taiga el que lo ponía al corriente de esos tres años en ausencia. Tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Regresar a Japón.

_-Papá…-le dijo ahora el chico que cumpliría diecisiete años en tan solo tres meses.- Quiero estudiar en el extranjero_

_-Pe-Pero Taiga...-decía su padre con debilidad.- No tiene mucho que me eh recuperado, ¿Piensas dejarme?_

_-Vamos papá...-decía con cierta frialdad.-… Tú y yo no hemos estado juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, no me vengas ahora con que quieres recuperar tiempo perdido…_

_-Yo solo…_

_-Quiero regresar a Japón. Solo necesito que firmes un permiso, y me ayudes a conseguir un lugar en donde vivir. Por lo demás no te preocupes, me sé mantener por mi propia cuenta-dijo decidido el chico._

_-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?-preguntó el padre con culpa._

_-Eso quiero.-dijo mirando a los ojos, del mismo color que los suyos._

Los trámites duraron solo unas semanas, lo único bueno que Taiga había visto, era que su padre logró conseguirle un pequeño departamento en una zona céntrica, en donde se encontraban varias escuelas preparatorias. E inclusive le busco todos los datos de cada una y lo que había en cada una de ellas. Todas las escuelas eran interesantes, buenas y se veía que cada una de ellas tenía prestigio. Pero la que más le llamó la atención –sin saber porque.- fue la preparatoria Seirin y para mejorar la situación tenían un equipo de básquetbol.

Fue entonces esa su elección. Tomo como primera opción la escuela Seirin y aplicaría a ella, se dijo; si en dado caso no quedaba trabajaría todo un año y volvería a aplicar. Pero eso no fue necesario, ya que su padre, movió algunos contactos y logró ingresarlo como estudiante de intercambio por los tres años de preparatoria. Al principio el pelirrojo se negó; pero después terminó por aceptar los pequeños favores que su padre le hacía en consecuencia de la gran culpa que tenía.

No se llevó nada de lo que poseía en Estados Unidos. Lo único que tomó fue una mochila con un cambio de ropa, sus cosas básicas: celular, reproductor, libros, llaves, etc. Y el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Fue la única cosa de su madre que a él le pertenecía y que quiso conservar. Esté anillo lo mantenía muy cerca de él, para ser exactos lo traía colgado en una cadena de plata que siempre y jamás se quitaba del cuello.

Fue así como nuestro protagonista pelirrojo llegó a Japón y por ende a Seirin.

Logró instalarse en el departamento con éxito y a las pocas semanas de haberse instalado le llegó un telegrama de su padre, pidiendo que aceptara lo que él le mandaba. Quiso negarse, pero la ayuda monetaria le vendría muy bien en esos instantes. Así que, humildemente aceptó el dinero que le ayudaba a pagar gastos de la escuela. Los primeros meses de renta y para abastecerse de comida como por dos meses –conociendo ya, el apetito feroz de su hijo-.

La primera vez que ingresó a Seirin, se dio cuenta que no encajaba mucho con los alumnos del lugar. Todos tenían los rasgos típicos de los japoneses, pero él se veía más… más… Extranjero. Definitivamente, se veía más americano que japonés, y eso que sus raíces eran japonesas. Su cabello además, no era muy discreto que digamos, era de los pocos alumnos que tenía el cabello de un color distinto, además de él había visto a un chico de cabello azul… Siendo del único que tenía conocimiento y además él, su cabello rojo intenso y rebelde. Además, era uno de los más altos de la escuela.

Le había llegado el rumor de que, los únicos alumnos de estatura alta eran los de básquetbol. De verdad quería unirse al equipo… Pero por la experiencia en el continente americano decidió que, solo se dedicaría a ir a todos los partidos del equipo de la escuela. Si, solo eso.

Fue así como comenzó sus estudios en la preparatoria Seirin. Siendo de los alumnos de primero sin ninguna novedad, hasta que; claro está, el capitán del equipo Junpei Hyuga, le pido –más bien exigió.- que se uniera al equipo. Al principio se negó, pero cuando la entrenadora… Oh si, ellos tenían entrenadora Riko Aida, le "sugirió" terminó por aceptar… Hizo unas pruebas y automáticamente tuvo lugar en el equipo como titular, lo único que le pedían era que dedicará el tiempo que debía de dedicarle al baloncesto. Él prometió hacerlo. Lo juró por su madre.

Fue entonces, que así inició sus entrenamientos en el equipo de básquetbol de Seirin y como poco a poco _El Tigre Solitario_ comenzaba a ganar fama y a ganarse un pequeño club de Fans. Comenzó a conocer a la mayoría de los alumnos, porque los integrantes de los equipos deportivos de la escuela eran tratados como famosos. Y de entre las multitudes había un chico que le llamaba especialmente la atención.

Era igual de solitario, o incluso un poco más que él. Además de que, al parecer, todos ignoraban por completo su presencia. No se percataban de que estaba ahí; es más, ni sabían quién era.

_-Oye Riko-san-dijo el chico alto._

_-¿Si Kagami?-preguntó la chica alzando el rostro para verle._

_-¿Quién es el chico de cabellos azules, ojos azules y callado?_

_Ella giró su cabeza y comenzó a buscar de entre el mar de alumnos en el comedor._

_-¿Dónde? No veo a nadie con esa descripción…-murmuró._

_-Él…-dijo tomando la cabeza de la chica y girándola en dirección a él._

_-Hum…-pasaron unos minutos.- ¡Oh! Ya lo veo, ¿Ese que está sentando solo en la mesa?_

_-Sí, él.-_

_-No sé, jamás lo había visto. Supongo ha de ser de primero._

Fue así como conoció por primera vez a Kuroko Tetsuya, investigó un poco del chico, ya que le causaba tremenda curiosidad el saber por qué nadie lograba verlo, prestarle atención o tomarlo en cuenta. Pero no logró mucho, lo poco que logró conocer es que en efecto, el chico era de primero, ya que lo vio un día entrar a dos salones después del suyo. Era lo único que conocía de él.

Y quería saber un poco más, del por qué solo él era capaz de ver "Al chico fantasma". Apodo brindado gracias a él.

¡Y mira como es la vida!

Ahora estaba caminando a la par del chico fantasma, en dirección por una soda. Siendo él su salvador temporal. Además de invisible –por qué lo comprobó cuando lo iban a arroyar.- era distraído.

Se dijo el pelirrojo, que solo investigaría su misteriosa falta de presencia y que al descubrir y saciar su curiosidad, se alejaría del chico y volvería a ser el tigre solitario que era. Se prometió.

Miró de soslayo al peli azulado y ladeo un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

Ese Kuroko Tetsuya tenía algo…

Pero no sabía decir qué era.

Él, Kagami Taiga, lo investigaría. Costará lo que costará.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lamento que los capítulos sean en extremo muy largos D: Pero es que... me inspiro uwu Otra cosa, ¿Ya notaron que llamé a mi Kagami "Tigre Solitario" asjgd me encantó el apodo xD no sé si en otro lado lo usen o.o si es así, ¡No es plagio! D: Se me ocurrió a mi solita ;O;_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. Los leeré más adelante :3_


	4. Sodas, comida y Parque

**********Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**4.- Sodas, comida y parque.**

* * *

.

.

.

Ambos chicos estaban nerviosos, pero por motivos distintos.

Kagami Taiga, estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo entablar conversación con un chico que prácticamente odiaba hablar.

Kuroko Tetsuya, por su parte, estaba más nervioso por el simple hecho de ir con el chico que desde unas semanas le robaba el sueño y la concentración.

¿Quién debía de dar el primer paso?

¿El pequeño?

¿El grande?

¿Los dos?

-Oye…-murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después se miraron y se soltaron a reír. Taiga de una forma ruidosa y exagerada, mientras que Tetsuya de una forma más discreta. Cuando Tetsuya escuchó la carcajada del pelirrojo, se dijo que; mejor risa no podía tener. Así era como la imaginaba.

-Lo siento, Kuroko…-dijo él.- Quería preguntarte que era lo que ibas a tomar.

-Una soda está bien…-murmuró con suavidad.

Vaya… Ese chico sí que tenía una voz en extremo suave, pensaba Taiga. ¿Acaso tenía problemas de fonética o anexas? Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo del porque tenía una voz tan suave y baja, lo que le gustó fue ver por primera vez –en todo el trayecto.- una expresión distinta de la indiferente.

-Me alegra haberte hecho reír…-murmuró mirando al otro lado de la calle.

Tetsuya le miro con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kagami-Kun?

-Verás Kuroko…-le miró- Por lo regular siempre andas con esa expresión típica de ti…-dicho esto trato de imitar el rostro sin emoción alguna de Kuroko, pero le gano la risa.- Bueno… ¿Me entiendes, no?

-Si…-dijo sonriendo.- Entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.

Siguieron caminando por las calles algo aglomeradas y olvidándose del resto de las personas. La charla entre ambos era muy superficial, hablaban de las clases, profesores, compañeros, escuela anterior pero jamás mencionando sus vidas pasadas o cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de información al otro.

-Ven, aquí venden unos bollos rellenos muy buenos, vamos…-dijo Kagami entrando en un pequeño local.

Kuroko le siguió y entró con él. El lugar era pequeño pero muy pintoresco. Fueron directo al mostrador y Kagami saludo con mucha familiaridad a la señora que estaba tras el mostrador.

-¡Oh, Kagami-Kun! ¿De nuevo por acá?

-Ya ve señora…-decía riendo.- Eh venido por que le quiero comprar.

-Sabes que eres uno de mis clientes preferidos…-decía la señora riendo.

-Sí, si…-decía rascándose la cabeza- Bueno, ya sabe, lo de siempre…

-Está bien…-sonrió.

Kagami se giró y miro al chico que estaba detrás de él. Aquel chico por alguna razón estaba embelesado.

-¿Kuroko?-preguntó.

-…

-Oye, ¿Kuroko?-pasó una mano frente al rostro del chico.

-¿Eh?-preguntó el chico parpadeando unas cuantas veces.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Parecías ido…-murmuró el otro, se acercó un poco a él y le miró con ojo crítico.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡S-Sí!-murmuró fuerte y se alejó.

¡Estaba demasiado cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca! Pudo oler a la perfección la loción de él, pudo ver el intenso color rubí en sus bellos ojos, observó que tenía un bello hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda…

¡Era demasiado para él! Se dijo el pequeño. Sintió como un calor abrumador comenzaba a inundar su rostro, así que; discretamente se giró para evitar que él le mirara. Trato de controlarse y respiró profundamente.

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo… No pasa nada… No… No te beso…"_ pensaba.

-Oye Kuroko, ¿Qué vas a querer?-decía Kagami ya frente al mostrador.

-Una soda, nada más.-contestó girándose pero tratando de no verle por mucho tiempo.

Kagami hizo una mueca y solo se giró. Kuroko, por su parte se limitó a ver como debatía algo con la independiente, le miraba ella y después a él y se iba para la parte de la cocina. Después de unos minutos llego con una bolsita y una soda. El más alto solo se limitó a sonreír y a pagar.

Kuroko se sentía algo nervioso. Bueno, más que algo… DEMASIADO nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la mujer le miraba? ¿Descubrió que estaba enamorado de Kagami?

Un pequeño ataque de pánico se apodero de él y comenzó a sentirse acorralado, su mente trabajó a mil por hora tratando de inventar una excusa o de zafarse de la situación, pero un agarre fuerte de su brazo derecho le saco de sus pensamientos.

Miró algo atolondrado a Kagami y él solo se limitó a mirarlo y sacarlo del establecimiento con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una bolsa algo abultada.

-¿Ka-Kagami-Kun?-preguntó en un susurró.

-Andas más mal de lo que creí…-murmuró con seriedad.

Oh, al parecer había hecho enojar a Kagami, pensó el peli azulado. Se estremeció. Era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca al jugador de básquetbol y por sobre todo, le veía con una expresión distinta a la habitual: forzada.

Saliendo del establecimiento, Kuroko pensó que Kagami le soltaría y se iría, pero en vez de eso, hizo más fuerte su agarré, por el mar de gente que transitaba ya a esa hora; y lo llevó lejos de toda esa horrible aglomeración de humanos. Sin poder dar objeciones fue arrastrado por el fuerte agarré del más alto y en poco minutos ambos estuvieron en un parque, que al recordar estaba cerca de la escuela. Una vez los dos ahí, Kagami le soltó y caminó con mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Ka-Kagami-Kun?-preguntó con sigilo.

-Ven Kuroko…-ignoró la pregunta del más pequeño.- Sentémonos allá.-dijo señalando una banca que estaba bajo un árbol.

-S-Sí…-murmuró el otro sin opción.

¿Por qué se había molestado en que el chico no le prestará atención?

Además de, ¿Por qué se enojó cuando al señora del lugar le preguntó por qué pedía de comer para dos personas si él era el único?

"_Cálmate Taiga"_ se dijo apretando el puente de la nariz _"Solo… Cálmate un poco"_

Cuando llegó a la banca se dejó caer en ella y esperó a que Kuroko le imitara. Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados por completo un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Kuroko jugaba con sus dedos, y Kagami miraba con desinterés el lugar.

-Lo siento…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo una vez más.

Se miraron y después sonrieron.

-Habla tú, Kuroko.

-Siento haberte causado molestias… No era mi intención, lamento que te hayas enojado, Kagami-Kun.

-¿Hah?-preguntó confundido.- N-No es lo que crees…-murmuró apenado por hacer hecho que él se sintiera culpable.- Lo que pasa es que me molesté por la actitud que la señora de local tuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó comenzando a relajarse.

-Lo que pasa es que le pedí dos sodas…-dicho esto, se acordó y le dio su soda a Kuroko.- Toma.

-Gracias.

- Y le pedí mi ración normal de panes y uno extra para ti...- de nuevo le paso un pan en una bolsita y este agradeció con una ligera reverencia.-… Y de nuevo me preguntó el por qué, hasta que te señale y después de unos minutos ella te logró ver… ¡Me molestó tanto!-gritó por fin, jalándose de los cabellos.- ¿Por qué todos te ignoran?

-…

Oh no. Kagami y su boca.

Si uno de los defectos que tenía El Tigre Solitario, era sin lugar a dudas su gran bocota y las palabras de las cuales de ella salían sin medida. Kagami se lamentó de por vida, ahora el chico de seguro estaría ofendido, le lanzaría la lata y el pastel en la cara y le diría que no lo molestara más. Se preparó para los golpes en el rostro, pero jamás llegaron. Se extrañó un poco, entonces le miró con cuidado y observó como el oji azul le miraba sorprendido.

Extremadamente sorprendido.

-¿No me vas a decir algo?-preguntó Kagami.

-…

-¿Kuroko?-preguntó.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-articulo por fin.

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó ahora confundido él.

-Qué soy invisible.-contestó en un susurró y evitando por primera vez la mirada rubí de él, girando por completo su rostro y mirando directamente el suelo.

Oh. Oh. Al parecer sin querer Kagami había tocado un punto muy delicado.

¿Invisible? ¿Él? ¿Con ese tono de cabello, con esa forma de andar, de ser?

-L-Lo siento…-murmuró con torpeza.- No... No fue mi intención…

-No, no pasa nada Kagami-Kun.-contestó el aludido aún sin mirarle.- Tarde o temprano terminarías por enterarte…

-Pero…

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kagami había olvidado por completo el hambre voraz que traía consigo mismo y Kuroko por su parte había dejado en algún lugar de la ciudad su nerviosismo. Kagami miraba con nerviosismo el lugar. ¿Debería de seguir con esa conversación? ¿O cambiarla por completo?

Por otro lado Kuroko se preguntaba lo mismo. Debería de contarle a él, un completo desconocido –además de ser su amor platónico.- ¿Todo lo que había vivido a causa de su invisibilidad?

Kagami recordó entonces el motivo de su encuentro.

-Oye Kuroko…-murmuró algo apenado.- ¿Por qué no esquivaste el coche?

-No lo había visto…-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Pero pudo haberte atropellado idiota!-le regaño.

-Lo sé…-murmuró y después le miró.-… No me hubiera importado.- Kagami se quedó helado ante la respuesta.- Pero… ¿Qué hacías tú por esos lugares?

-¿Yo?-contestó.- Bueno… Acostumbro a ir a comprar algo de comer cuando salgo de los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto.-contestó.- Y te vi a lo lejos, traías el mismo uniforme, además de que ibas completamente distraído y…

-¿T-Tú me viste?-preguntó sorprendido Kuroko.

-¿Sí, por qué?-contestó confundido.

-¿De-Desde cuando me ves?-preguntaba ahora más ansioso el chico.

-Ergh…-se rascó una mejilla algo incómodo.- Desde creo una vez que nos atacaron algunos alumnos en el comedor…-murmuró.

-¿Desde hace tanto?-preguntó.

-¿S-Sí?-contestó atosigado al sentir como Kuroko literalmente se lanzaba sobre él.- Ku-Kuroko… Estás muy cerca…-susurró el otro chico avergonzado se alejó.- ¿Q-Qué con ello?

Bajo la cabeza una vez más. ¿Debería de contarle? Bueno… No sentía tristeza por ser invisible y que nadie le notara… Al menos no en este momento, ya que había descubierto algo importante. Qué Kagami le había notado desde la primera vez… Entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

¡¿Él Sabía que lo miraba furtivamente todos los días cuando salía de entrenar?!

-¿Me has visto otras veces, Kagami-Kun?-preguntó asustado.

-Pues…-alzó la vista al cielo con el bello crepúsculo en él en señal de estar pensando.-…Creo que varias veces… ¿Por qué?

-Es sorprendente…-dijo con un toque de emoción en su voz.- Eres… Eres… La primer persona que nota mi presencia…

-¿Kuroko?

-Verás Kagami-Kun…-susurró, estaba decidido a contarle.-… No sé por qué, pero desde que tengo uso de razón eh sido _invisible_ para todos. Excepto mi familia.-él le miraba con cara de estupor.-…En el colegio, en la calle, en cualquier lado las personas no notan mi presencia, ni siquiera saben que existo… Y tú… Has sido la primera persona, que ha notado mi presencia.

-V-Vaya…-murmuró completamente atónito.

¿Así que eso era? ¿Una falta de presencia? Ser prácticamente una _sombra_… Se dijo el chico pelirrojo. Bueno, si Kuroko no le estaba mintiendo, eso tenía mucha lógica y explicaba muchas de las veces en que nadie supo decirle quien era él, o de por qué no sabían de su existencia.

Kuroko se sentía completamente liberado. El contarle a alguien ajeno a él y a Kise su situación de invisibilidad había sido tan liberador, que en el momento en que se lo dijo a Kagami, sintió como si dejará atrás un costal muy grande. Ahora la cuestión era de si Kagami, seguía igual, o le ignoraba.

-Bueno… Creo comprender eso.-contestó Kagami.- Al contrario tuyo, no eh sido ignorado por naturaleza…-se regañó mentalmente, no se explicó bien.- Ergh… N-No quería decir eso... yo…-decía nervioso.- Yo…

-Entiendo que quieres decir, Kagami-Kun.-contestó con tranquilidad Kuroko.-Prosigue…

-Gr-Gracias… A lo que me refiero, es que, igual yo, eh sido ignorado en muchos sentidos, aunque no por naturaleza.

Su rostro mostraba indiferencia alguna, pero sinceramente Kuroko estaba sorprendido, ¿Kagami ignorado? ¿Cómo alguien tan llamativo, tan magnifico como él sería ignorado?

-Mi padre jamás me ponía atención, mi madre nunca podía estar conmigo y en la escuela comencé a perder lo que más amaba…-susurró con tristeza.

-Ka-Kagami-Kun…-susurró.

-Pero eso… Te lo contaré más tarde-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kuroko se sonrojo a más no poder. Y Kagami notó como un bello y atractivo sonrojo inundaba las mejillas del chico.

-¡Te has sonrojado!-exclamo divertido.- Vaya… Al menos ahora tengo la certeza de que si eres ser humano

-C-Cállate…-murmuró tapándose el rostro con la soda.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, siempre estás con esa expresión, ya lo dije…-dijo tomando una bolsita con pan.- Además de que, es raro verte sonrojado, sonriendo o cualquier otra emoción a la inexpresiva de siempre…

Su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad inverosímil. Estaba emocionado de que aquel grandote, notará ese tipo de detalles con respecto a su persona. Tanto cavilar en sus pensamientos hizo que se desconectara por unos minutos del mundo y solo era él, su mente y Kagami.

Por otro lado, Kagami, mientras comenzaba a devorar aquellos deliciosos panes, observó con precaución al chico y observó que en efecto ya se había perdido en su mundo de fantasías. Le observó con mayor tranquilidad y sonrió.

"_Es algo lindo…"_ pensó.

Esperen.

Esperen.

Esperen.

¿Kagami Taiga, El Tigre Solitario, piensa que es _lindo?_ Negó con la cabeza algo alarmado. Bueno, no era lindo, sino pues… ¿Cómo decirlo? El chico se veía inocente, si era eso. Se dijo; inocente, tranquilo, noble… Fácil de engañar… de maltratar… Tenía que tener a alguien quien lo _protegiera_ y que estuviera con él todo el día. Era eso, Kuroko Tetsuya se veía muy inofensivo y fácil de molestar.

-Oye, Kuroko…-le llamó.

-…

-Ku-ro-ko~-canturreo comiendo más pan.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, entonces, le dio un trago a su soda y acerco su rostro lo más que pudo al del chico. Notó que él tenía unas ligeras, pero casi imperceptibles pecas en las mejillas. Le miro y después de unos segundos observó como la mirada perdida de él se enfocaba en sus ojos.

-Kuroko.-le llamo.

-Ka-Ka-Kaga…

-Repite conmigo-decía sin moverse- Kagami.

-Ka-Kaga-mi…-tartamudeo el chico sintiendo de nuevo ese calor en sus mejillas.- Es-Estás muy cerca…

-Y tú muy distraído…-murmuró alejándose y sentándose una vez más.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-N-Nada en especial….-dijo dándole un sorbo a la soda.

-¿Seguro?

-Así es.

-Está bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Kagami prosiguió con su ritual de comida. Al ver que Kuroko solo tomaba soda, le ofreció la bolsa con los incontables panes en espera a que él tomara alguno. Después de unos minutos de vacilar mucho, acepto y lo comió.

Kagami sonrió.

.

.

.

-¿Para qué rumbo vas ahora?-preguntó Kagami.

-Para el norte…Allá queda mi casa.-contestó.

-Oh bueno, yo voy para el Oeste…

-Está bien.-contestó.

-Bueno…-dijo como no queriendo la cosa.- Entonces… Te veo luego…

-S-Sí…-murmuró Kuroko.- Hasta luego…

-Nos vemos.-dicho esto se giró.

Kuroko observó cómo entre la multitud y en la noche clara de ese Sábado, su sueño hecho hombre poco a poco se perdía de vista. Se quedó unos minutos más ahí parado en medio de la acera sin importarle que muchas personas chocaran con él sin saber cómo había aparecido de la nada.

Solo se limitó a sonreír y a girarse para emprender camino a casa.

Al parecer su Domingo se pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pensó el chico peli azulado.

* * *

_¡Hola una vez más! :3 Bueno, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo :3 Ya no hablaré hasta que suba los demás, solo quiero hacer una aclaración :3 Las partes ue están en cursivas; son los recuerdos. Me es más tedioso ecribir "Flash back" cada que uno de los personajes recuerda. Así que, para ahorrarme eso, las partes larga en cursiva, son los recuerdos de todos :3_

_¡Ja Nee~!_

_Yuki'_


	5. Luz y Sombra

******Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**5.- Luz y Sombra.**

* * *

.

.

.

Había llegado el inicio se semana, y la mayoría de los alumnos recibía el Lunes como cualquier alumno normal: Fastidiados, con ganas de otro día de descanso y algo somnolientos, todos excepto uno: Un estudiante de primer año de cabello de un color excepcionalmente azul. Todos a diferencia de él odiaban el lunes; él por su parte, había esperado con ansias ese día tan especial.

Ya que eso significaba para él poder ver una vez más –aunque fuera de lejos- a su amor platónico: Kagami Taiga. Cuando se dirigió a su salón no pudo evitar pasar de cerca por el de Kagami y buscarlo con la mirada… Pero al parecer aún no llegaba. Decidió ir al baño y volver a pasar para ver si en esta ocasión si lograba verle, pero cuando iba directo al baño, sonó la campana de la primera clase. Así que, resignado, regreso a su salón de clases.

El resto del día fue aburrido para Kagami Taiga.

Escuela, clases, clases, clases, receso, clases, deporte, clase, receso, clase, fin de escuela, entrenamiento… Todo fue aburrido. Además de que, en ninguna ocasión pudo encontrarse con Kuroko.

¿Acaso solo lo había imaginado?

¿Tanto a Kuroko como lo que paso el Sábado?

Estaba seguro de que no era así.

Al finalizar las clases y su entrenamiento de baloncesto salió cansado, como si hubiera corrido la maratón de los mil kilómetros, sentía como sus pies estaban pesados y como las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente, mientras pensaba en qué demonios iba a comer, no se percató de que alguien le esperaba.

-Kagami-Kun…-susurró con su habitual voz.

Él se giró a verlo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Era el chico que no había visto en todo el día; Kuroko estaba sentado en una de las bancas cercas a su lugar de entrenamiento, y al parecer le estaba esperando.

-Hola Kuroko…-saludo casual.- ¿Me estabas esperando?-dijo con un tono divertido.

-…N-No…-dijo después de un momento de silencio.- Estaba estudiando y… apenas voy saliendo…

-Oh… Ya veo…-contestó algo decepcionado.

-¿Has terminado de entrenar?-preguntó el peli azul.

-Sí, así es.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Kagami-Kun-dijo entregándole una botella de té helado.

-Oh, gracias…-contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba de ella.- ¿Ya vas para tu casa?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si…-murmuró el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como poco a poco todos los estudiantes de los clubs comenzaban a salir. Kagami saludo con la mano a unos chicos que, a percepción de Kuroko, eran del mismo club deportivo.

Kagami tomo aire.

No sabía porque demonios se sentía así.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo, por algo de comer?-preguntó sin respirar mientras soltó esa oración.

Kuroko le miro… Inexpresivo. Pero sentía por dentro que todo su organismo explotaría de la emoción.

-Si…-contestó.-…Si no es una molestia, Kagami-Kun.

-Nah, no es así, yo invito.-dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.-Vamos.

Y ambos fueron a comer, como la primera vez que se conocieron.

.

.

.

Y fue así, como pasaron las semanas y luego los meses. La relación entre Kagami y Kuroko poco a poco se comenzaba a hacer más fuerte. Kuroko sinceramente estaba sorprendido que después de las primeras dos semanas Kagami aún lo buscara, pensó que el chico tal vez se aburriría de su tranquilidad y pasividad para muchas cosas, pero al parecer eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de él. En cambio Kagami sentía que atosigaba mucho a Kuroko, ya que le esperaba entre clase y clase para platicar al menos unos minutos, luego lo raptaba –según él- a la hora del almuerzo y ambos tomaban sus alimentos en diferentes partes de la escuela: Azotea, bancas, salones, etc.

Ambos siempre caminaban de regreso a casa juntos, claro está no sin antes pasar por unas hamburguesas, sodas o helados, o algo que fuera de la índole alimenticia, para calmar esa hambre voraz que tenía Kagami.

Fue ahí que Kuroko descubrió muchas cosas de Kagami: Como el que vivía solo, cocinaba para él mismo, trabajaba –aunque no lo pareciera.- no le gustaban los perros –confeso tenerles miedo-, prefería a los gatos, vivió en Estados Unidos, era alérgico a la pimienta, le gustaba dormir y amaba la música. También en el tiempo que llevaban de tratarse descubrió que Kagami era un torpe con las palabras y que a él se le daban mejor los actos, además de que era muy idiota para otras tantas. Por qué algunas veces ofendía a Kuroko –aunque él no lo sintiera así.- Pero siempre terminaba pidiéndole disculpas con actos sencillos como una soda, un helado –los favoritos de Kuroko.- o con otras cosas sencillas pero significativas para él.

Fue así como poco a poco Kuroko comenzó a realizar su sueño: Se comenzaba a infiltrar en la vida de su sueño hecho hombre; pero por sobre todo, día con día se enamoraba más de él.

Por otro lado estaba Kagami, que día con día quedaba fascinado con cada una de las cosas que comenzaba a descubrir de Kuroko, para comenzar descubrió que el chico tenía un hermano mayor. ¿Acaso sería igual de callado que él?

Kagami descubrió que Kuroko era un haz en los estudios fue por ello que decidió pedirle ayuda con algunas materias que no llevaba tan bien, amaba el básquetbol al igual que él, pero por cuestiones de salud no podía ejercerlo. También encontró que a diferencia suya amaba a los perros, le gustaba cocinar, escuchaba el mismo tipo de música que él y Kuroko era muy directo con palabras –a diferencia suya.- No se le complicaba externar lo que pensaba.

Pero lo que más notó en esos meses de amistad creciente, era que; sin lugar a dudas, Kagami comenzaba a sentir _algo más_ que una amistad.

¿Era eso posible?

Ambos buscaron lugar para tomar su almuerzo más de tres veces. Ya que jamás se mantenían en el mismo lugar porque _El Tigre Solitario _tenía su pequeño grupo odioso de fans. Los dos optaron por alejarse lo más posible de los salones y sentarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-Kagami-Kun…-dijo Kuroko comiendo de su almuerzo.- ¿Por qué simplemente no les dices que te dejen en paz?

-¡Ya lo eh hecho!-vociferó el Tigre Salvaje molesto.- Pero no hacen caso… ¡Son odiosas!

Kuroko se sintió un poco mal por eso. Si se ponía a pensarlo, él era igual que ellas, solo que él… Era más discreto.

-A lo que me refiero es…-dijo dando una mordida a su comida.-… Esh que no debherían de hasher tanto eshcándalo sholo por verme…

-Pero ellas quieren pasar tiempo contigo…-decía.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-decía estresado Taiga.- Pero… Pero… ¡Yo no!

-Tranquilo Kagami-Kun…-dijo dando un sorbo a su soda.- Son una de las cosas que las luces tienen…

Kagami solo se limitó a seguir comiendo y después le dio un sorbo a su soda, cuando proceso las palabras del chico que tenía enfrente le miro perplejo.

-¿Luces, has dicho?

-Si.-contestó con tranquilidad el otro.

-¿Soy una Luz?

-Eh…Bueno, si…-contestó el oji azulado dándole un sorbo a su soda. Siendo consciente de lo que había dicho.- Para mí lo eres, Kagami-Kun.

Ahora más interesado y tranquilo, Kagami comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

-¿A qué te refieresh?-dijo con comida en la boca.

-Bueno…-Al parecer había pensado en voz alta Kuroko.-…Es que todos te pueden ver; eres muy notado y admirado, además de que eh escuchado de que eres considerado el arma mortal de Seirin…-guardo una pausa y continuo.-…Además de que, desde que paso más tiempo contigo, poco a poco la gente comienza a notarme…

Y eso era completamente cierto. Desde que Kagami Taiga estaba junto a Kuroko Tetsuya, el chico poco a poco comenzó a ser tomado en cuenta; además de que, Kagami se esforzaba de sobre manera en hacerles saber a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la escuela, que Kuroko existía. Y eso a él se lo agradecía infinitamente.

-¿Es por eso que soy una luz?

-Sí, así es.-contestó más tranquilo.- Porque alumbras en donde la oscuridad reina.

Regresaron al silencio cómodo que solía colarse entre ellos y ambos disfrutaron del resto de su almuerzo; pero antes de que terminara el receso, Kagami tenía una pregunta en la cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Oye Kuroko…-murmuró echándose el ultimo bocado de comida a la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿T-Tú…? No olvídalo.-dijo poniéndose de pie y volteándose para disponerse a regresar.

-Kagami…Kun…-murmuró Kuroko, imitándolo.- Dime por favor.

El otro se giró y le miro por completo. Se veía muy lindo desde la perspectiva de Kagami: el aire levantaba con ligereza su cabello azulino, el sol le daba en la espalda y el gran árbol que estaba tras de él le hacía ver de una forma tan maravillosa… Como una sombra…

-¿Soy tu Luz?-preguntó así de repente.

¿Kuroko había escuchado bien?

¿Era en serio? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Kagami al percatarse del silencio inminente del chico, se golpeó mentalmente. Eso había sonado en extremo egocéntrico, ahora el chico no lo bajaría de narcisista.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente.- No quería decir eso es solo que… Pues tú dijiste que era una luz pero yo pensé…

-Si…-susurró bajando la cabeza.

Kagami quedó helado. ¿Escuchó bien? Se acercó poco a poco hasta Kuroko al ver como el chico había bajado la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Kuroko?-preguntó con voz queda.

-Si…-dijo un poco más alto pero sin alzar la cabeza.-…Eres mi luz…

Si esta emoción Kagami pudiera describirla perfectamente, sería en una sola palabra: Felicidad. Se sentía completamente feliz de saber que Kuroko lo consideraba su Luz, es más, el pequeño síntoma de narcisismo que tenía se disparó sin consideración llegando a los confines del universo.

Entonces se acercó con parsimonia hacía Kuroko, por una extraña razón deseaba abrazarlo… Pero se contuvo, ya que temía asustar más al chico, de lo que ya estaba asustado. Se quedó frente a él, sin decir una palabra y lo observó. Descubrió que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su cabeza estaba mirado directamente el suelo.

¿Acaso se arrepentía de decirle eso? Se cuestionaba Kagami.

-Oye Kuroko…-inició Kagami.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! No tuvo que haberle dicho semejante cosa. ¡Era como una declaración de amor! Pero… Pero… ¡Le había agarrado con la guardia baja! ¡Era culpa de Kagami!

Kuroko solo sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a producir espasmos de nerviosismo. Estaba más nervioso que un novio al pedir matrimonio. Su corazón pronto saldría sin piedad de su pecho y su rostro estaba completamente rojo que tenía vergüenza de levantarlo y toparse con la mirada inquisidora y asqueada de Kagami –según él.-

Ahora solo esperaba que Kagami le dijera algo como "Eres raro, aléjate" y después se iría a la mierda.

-Kuroko…-le llamó de nuevo algo impaciente.

-¿Q-Qué?-articuló como pudo.

-Tú…

Por alguna razón escucho demasiado cerca la voz del Tigre.

-…Quieres….

En verdad, _sentía_ que Kagami estaba demasiado cerca de él. Trató de levantar el rostro pero, sus músculos estaban completamente atrofiados. Y mejor optó por quedarse como estaba.

-… ¿Quieres ser mi Sombra?

¡Ya! ¡Lo había dicho! No sabía por qué, pero desde que escucho _"Si, eres mi Luz"_ de la boca de Kuroko, deseo por cualquier medio que él fuera su sombra, su luz nocturna… Y ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Kuroko y susurrando dichosas palabras.

"_Esto va mal Taiga, Esto va muy mal…"_ le decía una voz.

"_Quizás no haya vuelta atrás…"_

"_¡Estás enamorado!" _le grito una voz.

Se quedó estático.

¿Enamorado? No… Eso… ¿De verdad lo estaba?

Se sorprendió al ver como Kuroko levantaba el rostro completamente rojo, más que un tomate y lo miraba sorprendido y con un brillo especial en los ojos…

-¿Kagami-Kun tú…?

Sonó el timbre de entrada. Y por ende sonó la campana de salvación para Kagami.

-¡Te veo más tarde Kuroko!-dijo corriendo hacia los salones.

Kuroko se quedó pasmado bajo el árbol.

¿Eso había sido una declaración de amor?

* * *

_¡Buenas madrugadas! Oh dios..._

_Jamás pensé que sería tan bien recibido mi Fanfic ;O; Eso me alegra de sobre manera. Debo de confesar algo: Tengo avanzado hasta el capítulo 8 pero no pienso subirlos de golpe, por que si no me veré presionada en actualizar y así y después entraré en depresión literaria D: Y eso no es lindo xD_

_En fin, muchas gracias a los que lo han leído ;O; al parecer les encanto mi idea :3 Y espero aún me sigan leyendo... ¿Qué les parece este Kagami? ¿Y el Kuroko? ashdgsad Los dos son tan asjdhgsa w! Los amo :D_

_Los leeré pronto, besos y abrazos a todos:3_

_Yuki'_


	6. La Luz esquiva a la sombra

******Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**6.- La Luz esquiva a la Sombra.**

* * *

.

.

.

¡Demonios, demonios! Kagami estaba que se lo llevaba el tren. Sentía la adrenalina correr por cada una de sus venas y por ende no se sentía tranquilo.

¿Qué le había dicho al peli azulado?

"¿Quieres ser mi sombra?" ¿¡Es en serio!?

Kagami caminaba… No, trotaba en dirección a cualquier lado lejos de Kuroko, con los nervios de punta. Escuchó a lo lejos como su Sempai Hyuga, le llamaba pero él le ignoró por completo corriendo ahora en busca de un escondite.

-¿Qué eh hecho?-decía completamente avergonzado.

Optó por esconderse en los baños. Algo infantil y práctico por su parte. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, decidió salir de ahí. Y al comprobar que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, suspiró; aliviado.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y ya eran quince minutos tarde. Ya no podía ingresar al salón. Además de que en vez de estar prestando atención a clase estaría más atento a que Kuroko se encontraba dos salones lejos de él. Se recargo en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos suspirando.

-¿Qué haré ahora?-murmuró agobiado.

-Mientras… Deberás de pedirme perdón por ignorarme…-susurró una voz tenebrosa.

Kagami abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y se alejó un poco de la persona tenebrosa que tenía aun lado suyo: Hyuga-Sempai.

-Ho-Hola…-susurró asustado por la actitud amenazante que tenía el día de hoy.

-¿Así es como se trata a tu Sempai, Ka-ga-mi?-murmuró el chico de lentes cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No, no!-dijo haciendo una reverencia.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quise ignorarlo es solo que... yo… pues... le dije... pero…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el capitán del equipo algo preocupado.

Kagami alzó el rostro y observó que su Sempai había cambiado de actitud. Regresó a su postura anterior y le miró algo confundido. ¿Podía decirle a él, lo que le había confesado a Kuroko?

-¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?-preguntó Kagami.

.

.

.

Dos salones lejos de aquella situación se encontraba Kuroko Tetsuya, completamente presente en cuerpo físico, pero ausente al cien por ciento en esencia. Ya que su pequeña mente viajaba a mil por hora en la pequeña conversación que había tenido minutos atrás con Kagami.

Por donde quiera que lo viera, y lo analizará de una u otra forma, esa había sido una declaración, ¿Cierto?

No en las palabras en las que él quería, ni en la situación. Pero, conociendo a Kagami el decir ese tipo de palabras embarazosas –para Kagami.- era sin lugar a dudas una declaración de amor.

Entonces… ¿Por qué salió corriendo cuando Kuroko tuvo la oportunidad de responderle?

¿O solo interpretó mal?

-¡Kuroko Tetsuya!-gritó el profesor.

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco asustado.

-Si no va a prestar atención en mi clase, entonces, por favor; salga.

-Lo siento.-murmuró.

Ahora extrañaba un poco su falta de presencia; ya que bien pudo seguir divagando en ese tema sin que nadie le prestara atención. Pero ahora, gracias a Kagami era más notado. Ahora era alguien en esta escuela.

Suspiró. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz y poner atención a clase.

.

.

.

Después de su plática con Hyuga-Sempai; regresó a clases bloqueando –o tratando.- cualquier pensamiento en relación a su pequeño peli azulado.

Esperen. ¿_Su_ pequeño peli azulado?

Kagami estrelló su cabeza contra la banca.

Algunos de sus compañeros le miraron asustados. ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora le ponía etiquetas de propiedad al pequeño?

"_Solo piénsalo Kagami. Ese tipo de situaciones tarde o temprano, no las puedes evitar. Es mejor que primero pongas en claro tus sentimientos."_ recordó las palabras de su Sempai.

Kagami suspiró. El resto del día sería un asco. Pensó.

Cuando salió de clases y había terminado por completo su entrenamiento, pensó en que se vería con Kuroko a la hora de salida… Pero él aún no deseaba verlo, por el miedo a que Kuroko le reprochará por su estupidez. Así que, el día de hoy había decidido salir un poco más tarde de lo habitual esperando que, para su salida, el chico de cabellos azules ya no estuviera esperándole.

¿Y si en lugar de eso, aún le seguía esperando?

Se inventaría una excusa.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta principal; observó que, en efecto ahí estaba Kuroko, esperándolo cerca de una máquina dispensadora de golosinas. Trago saliva nervioso. Y su pobre y agotado cerebro estaba tratando de maquinar una excusa creíble. Cuando por fin la tuvo, siguió su rumbo con valor y decidido a hablarle.

-Hola Kuro-

-¡Kurokochi!-gritaron interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

Los dos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que gritaba semejante cosa.

-¡Kurokochi, acá!

-Oh, es Kise-Kun…-murmuró Kuroko sin inmutarse por el apodo.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo?-preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, es un amigo.-contestó.

Kise Ryouta trotaba en dirección a los chicos agitando su mano para que ambos le vieran. Una vez ahí, se abalanzó sobre Kuroko abrazándolo y apretujándolo como era de costumbre.

Kagami sintió una punzada extraña. Y solo apretó los puños.

-Ki-Kise…-decía Kuroko por falta de oxígeno.

-Oye, ¡Lo estás ahogando!-gritó desquiciado Kagami.

-¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento!-se excusó el rubio alejándose por completo del pequeño.- ¿Cómo estás Kurokochi?

-Bien…

Y mientras aquellos dos, que a vista de Kagami se llevaban demasiado bien, éste se comenzó a cuestionar, quien en su sano juicio le llamaría _"kurokochi"_ a _su_ Kuroko…

"_Ahí vas de nuevo con las etiquetas de pertenencia"_ le dijo una voz.

"_Cállate"_ pensó.

Observó cómo los dos mantenían una conversación. Por un lado estaba el activo, molesto y estridente rubio –que ni conocía.- Y por otro estaba su calmado, tranquilo y paciente Kuroko. Observó como el rubio de unos más o menos metro setenta y cinco abrazaba con mucha familiaridad al más bajo.

-Ejem…-carraspeo en vista de ser ignorado por completo.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo Kuroko.- Kagami-Kun él es Kise-Kun.

-Hola.-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Kise-Kun.-dijo el pequeño hablándole al rubio.-Él es…. Kagami-Kun, un… amigo.-finalizó.

-¡Oh, un amigo de Kurokochi!-chilló emocionado.- ¡Un gustó Kagamichi! Soy Kise Ryouta y soy un famo-

-¿Kagamichi?-murmuró el otro molesto.- ¡Kagami! ¡KA-GA-MI, idiota!-le dijo berreando.

-Moh~ ¡Kurokochi~!-lloriqueo con el chico.- Tú amigo, es muy agresivo… ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Así es él.-contestó.

Kagami esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Pero solo se limitó a inhalar y exhalar aire para no golpear a ese rubio molesto.

-Bueno, si me permites, Kagamichi~-Kagami solo apretó la mandíbula en señal de enojo.- Me llevó a Kurokochi.-lo tomó del brazo.- ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Oye! Espe…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de despedirse ni de aplazar ese momento, ya que el peli azulado fue arrastrado por los brazos de Kise. Solo se limitó a ver como los dos chicos desaparecían doblando a la derecha y él… Bueno, él se quedaba ahí pasmado mirando.

Suspiro. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto, porque habían alejado a Kuroko de su lado, porque al chico no le preguntó si quería ir con él y solo se limitó a llevárselo.

"_¿Pero no está bien?"_ le dijo la voz ya conocida _"Querías evitarlo, es una buena forma."_

Se quedó parado a medio camino. Era cierto. Él desde un principio trataba de evitar a Kuroko, y había llegado el chico este Kise y se lo había llevado, entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Se rascó la cabeza, completamente agobiado. Decidió que solo iría a su casa a darse una ducha y dirigirse a su trabajo.

Aunque el sentimiento de frustración y enojo no lo abandonaría por el resto del día, se dijo.

Fue así, como pasaron los días y Kagami evitaba a toda costa a Kuroko, cuando parecía que se iban a topar; Kagami de forma infantil se giraba por completo y caminaba para el lado contrario, o algunas veces se detenía a platicar con un profesor pareciendo muy interesante su plática. Se metía a los baños a esconderse por unos largos minutos y tomaba su almuerzo demasiado lejos a donde pudiera estar Kuroko.

Todo eso era durante clases. Ya que, a la hora de salida, no tenía por qué preocuparse. La mayoría de las veces venía ese rubio odioso Kise Ryouta y se llevaba literalmente a rastras a Kuroko. Cuando Kagami observaba aquello, su cuerpo entraba en una combustión de enojo y celos que no podía soportar y tenía que ir a correr a las canchas de la escuela. Otras ocasiones llegaba el mismo rubio molesto con otros tantos: Un bronceado con ojos y cabello azules, uno de cabellos y ojos verdes y uno de cabellos y ojos morados… Los tres igual de altos –o un poco más- que Kagami.

Cuando veía que esos se llevaban a rastras a Kuroko, mejor optaba por hacer entrenamiento extra y correr un poco por las canchas hasta que le diera la hora de ir a trabajar.

Así fue unos cuantos meses, en donde _El Tigre Solitario_, se volvió más solo de lo que ya estaba.

Y todo por culpa de su miedo a saber la respuesta de aquella lejana conversación que había tenido con el peli azulado.

Por un lado deseaba y anhelaba poder hablar día con día con Kuroko, poder tener su presencia para él solo, poder escucharlo hablar con su tranquilidad habitual; ver sus bellos cabellos azules… Pero por otro lado tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir más y más esas emociones que día a día lo agobiaban, miedo de que solo fuera unilateral ese tipo de sentimientos. Además de que, tenía miedo de decirle a Kuroko que le gustaba y éste le rechazara.

Eso sí, era uno de los miedos más grandes del Tigre Solitario.

* * *

_¡Hola una vez más!_

_Sinceramente estoy muy emocionada por la buena aceptación que ha tenido mi Fic, que eh estado escribiendo todo el día. Y tengo avanzado demasiado... ¡Deseo subirlo todo de golpe! Pero no me quiero ver estresada o no quiero que se sientan apresurados a leer..._

_Pero bueno, como sea, les regalo otro capítulo más de este Fic :3 al parecer va para largo D: Pero al menos sea de su agrado. Quiero aclarar que NO tengo Beta Reader, por ende tardo un poco más con la publicación por que tengo que hacerlo yo solita ;O; xD Así que... Bueno, eso era lo que quería decir._

_¡Ah, si! Algo más. Mis vacaciones son hasta el Martes D: Así que, trataré lo más que pueda actualizar todo lo que tengo descuidado. Para así no estresarme :3_

_Comentarios, en sus bellos RR, los adoro!_

_Yuki'_


	7. La sombra permanece en la oscuridad

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki; la trama es mía y cualquier parecido con otro Fic es pura mera coincidencia. Esta historia se está publicando también en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**7.- La sombra permanece en la oscuridad.**

* * *

.

.

.

¿Ya hacía cuánto que no podía hablar con Kagami? Se preguntaba el peli azulado. ¿Un mes? No, era mucho más… ¿Dos, tres meses? Si, tal vez ese era el tiempo por el cual solo podía verle de lejos. Ya que no podían cruzar palabra alguna, ya sea porque Kuroko no podía hablar con él debido a los trabajos que los profesores le dejaban, porque Kagami se la pasaba entrenando, o porque sus compañeros –y amigos- de la secundaria algunas veces venían a buscarlo. Arrastrándolo lejos de la presencia de Kagami.

Además de que, en esos meses, Kuroko había notado algo que al principio pensó que solo eran alucinaciones suyas: Kagami por una u otra razón le estaba evitando. La primera vez que notó aquello pensó que solo fue una casualidad del momento. Las siguientes; pensó que de verdad estaba ocupado con los profesores, con compañeros o que era urgente el que saliera disparado al baño.

Pero no fue si no, hasta que uno de los chicos que estaban cerca de Kuroko le comentó a otro compañero; que Kagami parecía que evitaba a alguien a toda costa.

Fue ahí donde claramente pudo escuchar como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos. Y en donde podía comprender el por qué jamás "coincidían" él y Kagami. Cuando hizo ese descubrimiento, Kuroko se puso completamente triste, a tal grado que falto a la escuela por dos días y evito por completo a Kise, ya que su infantil amigo, ya tenía una idea de quien era la persona de la cuál Kuroko estaba enamorado. Cuando logró superar su depresión de dos días; regresó a la escuela y todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

Él siendo quien siempre fue: un cero a la izquierda, observando como espectador todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siendo un observador silencioso de todo y cada uno de los actos que sucedían día a día y claro está no olvidar el hecho de que siempre… O más bien _de nuevo_ era ignorado.

Le era difícil… Pero el acostumbrarse a su antigua forma de vida le dolía. Y de una manera horrible, tenía que admitir. Mientras aquella Luz a la que él amaba mucho era cada vez más luminosa y notoria; él poco a poco comenzaba de nuevo a adaptarse a su vida de oscuridad y sombras.

Fingió que no pasaba nada. Olvidaba por completo como se deprimía en su habitación, ignorando los llamados preocupados de su madre y hermano. Lo ignoraba por completo. Y esa mascara que, pensó que por fin dejaría a un lado estando con Kagami, regresaba a posarse en el trono, para así, evitar que todo mundo, pudiera leer cada una de sus expresiones _reales_. Fue muy duro, no podía negarlo, pero poco a poco guardaba el recuerdo de las pláticas con Kagami, de las risas, los sonrojos; aquellas palabras torpes del grandote… Todo eso lo guardaba poco a poco en algún rincón de su noble y triste corazón.

-¡Kuroko!-le gritaron.- ¡Te estamos hablando desde hace rato! ¿Dónde andas, eh?-decía divertido el chico.

-Déjalo Daichi~-canturreo el rubio sentando a su lado.- Está sufriendo…

-¿Quién te hace sufrir?-contestó instantáneamente molesto el moreno alto.- Dime quien es y le rompo toda su cara…

-Tr-Tranquilo Daichi…-decía un rubio asustado por la repentina furia del más alto.

Kuroko solo se limitaba a verlos.

Esos eran los amigos que le conocían perfectamente bien. Los únicos amigos que había conservado desde la secundaria. Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta… Y ahora, el trío de amigos se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en el césped de un parque, como todos los días que aquellos dos iban y secuestraban a Kuroko.

Aun no podía procesar el hecho de que esos dos, agua y aceite fueran pareja. Aun recordaba como en uno de los tantos paseos en donde lo secuestraban alejándolo de Kagami, le contaron de su relación.

_-¡Bien! Estamos solos por fin, Kurokochi~-decía el rubio feliz._

_-No me olvides a mi…-murmuró el moreno atrás de ellos.-… Es verdad que nos deshicimos de Midorima y de Murasakakibara, pero yo sigo aquí._

_-Nunca lo hago Daichi~_

_-¿Daichi?-preguntó Kuroko confundido.- ¿Por qué no le dices "Aominechi" como siempre acostumbras?_

_Los otros dos se detuvieron en seco, mirando completamente nerviosos al peli azulado._

_-S-Sigue siendo igual de perspicaz…-murmuró el rubio._

_-No hace falta ser perspicaz, para darse cuenta que ahora soy "Daichi"-dijo el otro._

_-Bueno…-dijo Kuroko caminando e ignorando esos comentarios.- No tienen que decirme, no se preocupen._

_-Oye, Kuroko…-le llamó Aomine._

_Él se giró y miro a ambos chicos._

_-Vamos por unas sodas-le dijo el rubio.- Y de paso te contaremos, ¿Vale?_

_-Está bien.-accedió de forma cortés el pequeño._

_Y los tres caminaron rumbo a un súper mercado para comprar las sodas y algunas golosinas a petición de Kise. Una vez los tres en el pequeño parque, se sentaron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en el césped y degustaron con goce su soda y Kise sus golosinas, compartiéndolas con Kuroko y una que otra con Aomine. Qué a decir verdad el moreno le quitaba algunas con el fin de fastidiar al rubio._

_Por un momento, solo por un momento, a Kuroko le pareció ver ambos chicos que estaban felices._

_-Cálmate.-murmuró Kise.- Está Kurokochi…_

_-Oh es verdad…-mencionó recordando el moreno.- Verás Kuroko…_

_Observó como Aomine Daiki se estaba poniendo nervioso. Algo que jamás había visto en su vida… Esperen, ¿Eso es un sonrojo? Miró de reojo al rubio, y él estaba más sonrojado que el moreno. _

_Miró con mayor atención a ambos chicos y hubo un detalle que lo sorprendió un poco: Los dos se estaban tomando de la mano._

_-¿Son pareja?-preguntó sin rodeos._

_Kise se ahogó con su refresco y a Aomine se le subieron los colores al rostro girándolo rápidamente a otro lado._

_-S-Sí…-murmuraron por lo bajo ambos._

_Sonrió. Ya se le hacía demasiado extraño ese comportamiento tan familiar con el otro. Además de que no le desagradaba la idea; a él también le gustaba un chico y no lo veía malo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas… Los dos se veían felices._

_-Si ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo Kuroko, lo entenderemos….-inicio Kise.-_

_-…Pero queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo.-finalizó el moreno.- Eres nuestro mejor amigo, y pensamos que tal vez deberías de saberlo._

_-Felicidades.-dijo Kuroko con una delicada sonrisa.- Me alegro por ustedes dos._

_-¿No te da asco?-preguntó Kise sorprendido._

_-No, nada de eso, Kise-Kun. Si ustedes son felices, por mi está bien.-Aomine sonrió.- Además… Amor es amor, independientemente en el recipiente en el que venga._

_-¡Kurokochi~!-canturreo al borde del llanto Kise.- ¡Gracias!_

_Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, mientras el otro chico reía a carcajadas._

-¿Y bien?-dijo Aomine cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Nos vas a contar?

-¿El qué?-preguntó con inocencia el peli azulado.

-Sufre por amor Daichi…-susurró Kise y mirando a Kuroko que miraba distraídamente las nubes.

-¿Amor?-preguntó confundido.- ¡Estás enamorado!-gritó ahora sorprendido.

-¡Baja la voz!-masculló el rubio.

-Pero ya no quiere verme…-contestó Kuroko.

Los dos se quedaron callados. No esperaban eso por parte del chico.

Eso quería decir que, sin lugar a dudas, Kuroko estaba enamorado.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Tetsu?-preguntó Aomine con cuidado.

-Hace meses que no hablamos…-susurró aun mirando el cielo.- Me evita… Y yo, sinceramente no quiero ser una molestia en su vida…

-Oye Kurokochi~-canturreo Kise.- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste una característica de _esa _persona?

Kuroko asintió sin prestarle atención. Y Aomine le miró con interés.

-Bueno…-dijo cruzándose de piernas en el césped y mirando a Aomine.- Él había dicho, hace tiempo atrás, que la persona que le gustaba… Tiene el cabello rojo.

-Oh ya ve-

Se quedó callado de improviso. Proceso lo que su novio sonriente le había dicho. Miró de reojo a Kuroko que le miraba confundido. Y de nuevo volteó a ver a Kise, que ahora estaba sonriendo complacido.

-¿No me digas que…?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el oji azul.- ¿Qué pasa Aomine-Kun?

-¿¡Te gusta ese Tigre pelirrojo!?

Kuroko entro en shock. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Miro con nerviosismo a sus dos amigos. Kise estaba sonriendo y comiendo papitas fritas; mientras que el rostro del moreno era todo un poema.

-¡Es un salvaje!-exclamo algo molesto.- Eh jugado contra él en el basquetbol… ¡Y es un salvaje!

-Al igual que tú…-murmuró Kise dándole un sorbo a su soda.-

-¡Pero él es salvaje dentro y fuera de la cancha!-exclamo asustado.- ¿De verdad te gusta Tetsu? Según tengo entendido es el _único_ con ese color de cabello en tu escuela… No en vano le dicen "Tigre rojo" o algo así

-Tigre Solitario…-corrigió Kuroko. Y a respuesta de su pregunta contestó.-Si…

-¿Mucho, mucho?-preguntó Aomine alarmado.

-Vamos… Daichi…

-Sí, mucho.-contestó Kuroko.

El otro regresó a su sitio ya que casi estaba encima del aludido y suspiró con cansancio. Bueno. Como él le había dicho hace unos momentos. Amor es amor.

-Está decidido.-dijo Aomine recargando sus manos en el césped.

Los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Conseguiremos que ese Tigre se enamoré de ti.-dijo sonriendo.

Y que mejor ayuda que: Momoi Satsuki; su pedante y rosada amiga. Aomine les dio la noticia, días después de esa gran revelación por parte de Kuroko, que ella formaría parte de la escuela de Seirin el siguiente año escolar. Y que ella sería la encargada de hacer que Kagami Taiga, mejor conocido como _El Tigre Solitario_ se le declarará por fin a Kuroko, ya que, Aomine dijo que aquel hombre cuando lo vio en un partido amistoso estaba más extraño de lo que ya era; desde que según su pequeño amigo dejó de frecuentarlo.

_-Ella sabe de… Bueno, eso.-preguntó Kuroko con un matiz de preocupación._

_-¡No que va!-dijo riendo Aomine.- Solo le dije, que como ahora estarán más tiempo juntos, debería de hacer su lucha para conquistarte._

_-Aomine…-le llamó la atención._

_-Daichi~ Algunas veces eres un idiota._

_-¡Pero soy tu idiota!-le gritó algo avergonzado._

_Los tres se soltaron a reír._

Pero sinceramente comenzaba a preguntarse si era buena idea que Momi estuviera en la misma escuela que él.

.

.

.

Y fue así como aquella bella chica que era admirada por cada uno de los integrantes masculinos u odiada por la mayoría de las féminas de aquella escuela, se integró a dichoso lugar. Y que, a su paso, se apoderó por completo de Kuroko.

No lo dejaba solo ni un minuto, iban en la misma clase –para desgracia de él.- Y siempre almorzaban, comían, estudiaban, hacían tareas, trabajos, etc. juntos. Debía de admitir que algunas veces se divertía con ella, pero otras tantas –las mayorías de las veces.- se aburría o sentía fastidiado. Y solo crecía más la necesidad de ver a Kagami.

Solo dos o tres veces se topó con él. Y cuando lo vio, juró que estaba más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio bien. Se sentía como la primera vez que le conoció: nervioso, ansioso y feliz. Pero no tuvo más oportunidad más que el verle porque Momoi lo arrastro lejos de Kagami… Fueron en esas pocas veces que vio a Kagami; en donde se percató de que, el rostro de él estaba cargado de una tristeza grande.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, Kuroko trataba de mantenerse en las sombras; lejos de la atención de todos, y de Kagami. Porque tenía miedo al rechazo del mismo. Pero al parecer, la presencia de Momoi lo hacía imposible.

* * *

_Buenas tardes :3_

_Aquí traigo un capítulo más. Eh tardado un poco más en subirlo por que como les eh dicho, no hay nadie que me ayude con limpieza, corrección y ese tipo de cosas; además de que me di cuenta que horriblemente los capítulos ya publicados tienen muchas faltas de ortografía T-T -emo corner- Es por eso que ahora me estoy esmerando un poco más, para que sea más placentera la lectura._

_Muchas gracias por sus RR Son tan lindos que se los agradezco de corazón; como mencioné arriba, esta historia esta siendo publicada en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi. También me llamo Yuki de Lioncourt, son en los únicos dos lugares que estoy publicando **"Invisible"**. ¿Qué más? Hum... Supongo que es todo, en unos minutos contestaré todos los Reviews:3 _

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Nos leemos._

_Yuki'_


	8. ¿Celos? El Tigre Solitario, ataca

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki; yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Cualquier parecido con otra historia, es pura mera coincidencia.**

******También, se está publicando a la par en Amor Yaoi. Bajo el mismo Pseúdonimo.**

* * *

**8.- ¿Celos? El Tigre Solitario, ataca.**

* * *

Kagami estaba escondido tras un estante de libros. Oh si, Kagami Taiga en estos momentos era un _acosador_. Se dijo mentalmente.

-¡Yo, Kagami!-le saludaron por la espalda, dándole unas cuántas palmadas en la misma.

-¡Calla Kiyoshi-Sempai!-susurró molesto.

-Joo~-canturreo el otro pícaro.- ¿A quién espiamos?-preguntó mientras se colocaba en la misma posición que él.

-A Ellos…-murmuró señalando con su dedo índice.

La mirada de Kiyoshi siguió el trayecto del dedo del Tigre y quedó estupefacto a ver a quien estaba espiando el chico Taiga.

-¿A la chica de cabellos rozados?

-Y a Kuroko…-murmuró.

Kiyoshi enfocó mejor su vista y observó que, en efecto la chica estaba acompañada de un chico un tanto… ¿Debilucho? Después miró un poco a Kagami y observó con cuidado el rostro del chico. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Estás celoso de ella?-preguntó con voz baja.

-Sí así es…-los veía hablar entre libros.-… Es que ella…

Se quedó estático.

Esperen.

Oigan.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Kagami sin girarse se paralizó por completo en su sitio. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta su Sempai de que estaba celoso de esa pequeña mujer? Desvió un poco la mirada y miró los miles de estantes que estaban en esa biblioteca…

"_Ah, demonios, ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Pensó.

-Vamos… No es tan malo…-dijo Kiyoshi palmeando su espalda.- No es tan malo, a mí me gusta Hyuga.-consoló.

Al escuchar semejante declaración, sus piernas cedieron peso y terminó estampándose en el suelo, provocando un ruido sordo y que su Sempai de paso cayera encima de él.

Todos los presentes observaron como Kagami y Kiyoshi estaban tirados en el suelo con uno que otro libro en ellos.

Kuroko a lo lejos escuchó como había mucho ruido a unos tres o cuatro pasillos de donde Momoi y él se encontraban estudiando. Decidió ignorar aquel incidente.

-¿Es-Están bien, Kagami-Sempai, Kiyoshi-Sempai?-preguntó un chico de primero.

-S-Sí…-murmuraron los dos acomodándose en el suelo y sobándose respectivas partes de su cuerpo.

-Yaa~ Esfúmense.-ordenó Kagami.

Y en un santiamén quedaron solos de nuevo en ese pasillo de la biblioteca.

Kagami terminó de acomodar los libros y miró a sus Sempai con curiosidad. Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo, como siempre.

-¿Es enserio lo que acabas de decirme?-preguntó Kagami.

-Absolutamente cierto, tan cierto como el que tú estás enamorado de él.-señalo con su cabeza hacía Kuroko.

-¡N-No lo estoy!-susurró avergonzado y alterado.

La encargada de la biblioteca, que pasaba por ahí, les miró de una manera horrible. Los dos bajaron la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Después de que ella desapareciera, los dos se miraron de nuevo, Kagami algo incómodo y Kiyoshi sonriendo en espera de que el pelirrojo se soltara.

-¿Desde cuándo, Sempai?

-A ver…-dijo alzando la vista en señal de estar pensando.- Desde que lo conozco. Eso ya, hace dos años.

-¿Le conoces desde antes de entrar aquí?

-Así es.-contestó sonriendo.- Pero nos estamos desviando un poco del tema; Kagami-Kun.

-Ergh…-se rascó la mejilla algo incómodo y desvió la mirada.-…No soporto a la chica que siempre se pasea con él. Solo eso.-contestó.

Kiyoshi le miró divertido.

Así actuaba Hyuga, negando lo innegable. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba del ahora capitán del equipo y le divertía de sobre manera del Tigre.

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Hacer de qué?-preguntó confundido Kagami.

-Vaya… Algunas veces sueles ser tan estúpido… _Bakagami._

-¡S-Sempai!-masculló ofendido.

El otro solo se limitó a reír. Miró como Kagami se comportaba de una manera que jamás le había visto, en ese año de conocerle: Celos. Y eso le divertía un poco, debía de admitirlo, aunque también se le hacía tierno de su parte. Sin más, lo jaló con él para sacarlo lejos de esa odiosa biblioteca y de evitar que aquel tigre enjaulado se hiciera ideas que tal vez no eran.

-Dime Kagami… ¿Quieres comprobar si tú le gustas a Kuroko-Kun?

Había tocado una fibra sensible de él: La curiosidad. Solo se limitó a asentir.

-Entonces… Sigue mi plan, ven…

Dicho esto, Sempai y Kohai se alejaron de toda aglomeración posible y el menor se dedicó a escuchar el "plan" de su mayor.

.

.

.

Kuroko no sabía cómo decirlo pero… Estaba fastidiado de la actitud y la cercanía total de Momoi… La chica prácticamente no lo dejaba respirar. Y era aún más cansado estar rodeado de los Fans de la misma y que no los alejará excusándose con "Quiero causarle celos a Tetsu" y ese tipo de patrañas molesta.

Pero lo que, tenía que agradecerle a la chica y a sus amigos, era que; sin lugar a dudas poco a poco comenzaba de nuevo a adaptarse a la cercanía y presencia de personas ajenas a él a que de vez en cuando fuera tomado en cuenta y que por sobre todas las cosas, poco a poco usara menos aquella máscara que ya se había acostumbrado a usar.

-¡Tetsu!-le llamó la chica.- ¡Tetsu! Ya es hora de irnos… ¿Dónde andas?

-Lo siento, Momoi-san-dijo el chico regresando de la luna…quizás.

-Mooh~ Deberías de prestarme un poco más de atención, ya que siempre estoy contigo.

-Y lo agradezco, Momoi-san.

-Deja de llamarme así y dime por mi primer nombre.

-No puedo Momoi…san-murmuró avergonzado.- Lo siento.

La chica lo sabía y solo sonrió. No podía obligarlo a tratarla con familiaridad, porque en primera: no había mucho que rescatar se su "relación" –si es que tenían alguna.- y segunda y más importante: Tetsu estaba enamorado de alguien más que ocupaba sus pensamientos casi todo el día. Eso le entristecía más. Además de que su mejor amigo, Aomine Daiki se lo hubiera confirmado días después de ingresar a esa escuela.

_-Recuerda Momoi…A Tetsu le gusta alguien más._

_-¡Eh! ¿De verdad?...-murmuro triste.- Pero yo… ¿No me habías dicho que hiciera mi mejor esfuerzo?_

_-Sí…-carraspeo.- Pero…No hagas nada, de lo que pueda alejarte de él.-dijo el moreno con seriedad.- Claro, si aún quieres su amistad, al menos._

_-L-Lo haré…-dijo decepcionada.- Pero descubriré quien es la persona que tiene capturado el corazón de Tetsu._

_-Suerte con ello-le animó no tan convencido el moreno._

Y ahí estaba ella, pensando y tratando de descifrar quien era_ aquella_ que osaba en robarle la atención de Tetsu.

-Lo siento Momoi-san debo ir al sanitario-se excusó el chico.

-Claro, ¡Te espero en la banca!-le gritó la chica al ver como se alejó de ella con rapidez.

Ella camino con lentitud a la maquina dispensadora de golosinas y bebidas y optó por comprar un jugo de manzana para después ir a sentarse en una banca a esperar a Tetsu.

.

.

.

Kagami caminaba pensativo, en dirección a los baños, lo cierto era que el día de hoy no hubo entrenamiento, así que podía irse temprano a casa a descansar… O intentar al menos un poco. Pero no sin antes de hacer una parada técnica en el baño… Ya saben, por necesidades fisiológicas humanas.

Al entrar al baño se topó con quien menos se iba a esperar en todo ese día –y en los posibles futuros existentes.-

Frente a él estaba Kuroko, sí; aquel pequeño peli azulado que, por azares del destino ya no podía ver con tanta frecuencia después de su huida tan estúpida y ahora por la pedante compañía de la peli larga.

-K-Kagami-Kun…-murmuró sorprendido el chico.

-H-Hola…Kuroko…-murmuró algo emocionado.

Un silencio algo incómodo se coló entre ellos y los dos desviaron un poco la mirada.

¿Qué debían de decir?

Kuroko se sintió como la primera vez que le había conocido en forma.

Kagami por su parte, estaba más nervioso que nada. Algo había cambiado más no sabía que era. No mentira. Sí sabía que era lo que había cambiado. Ahora veía a Kuroko con _otros ojos. _

-¿C-Cómo te va?-preguntó Kagami tratando de sonar casual.

-Bien.-contestó con sequedad.

Golpe bajo para Kagami.

-¡Oh! M-Me alegra…-sonrió forzadamente ¿Y ahora?

-¿Has tenido mucho entrenamiento, Kagami-Kun?-preguntó Kuroko mirándole a los ojos.

-Si… Un poco…-contestó-… Pero hoy nos han dado el día.

-Qué bien, gracias por tu esfuerzo.-contestó de forma cortes.

Oye, oye, así no era Kuroko. Al menos no fue así con él por el poco tiempo que se trataron. ¿Acaso estaba siendo indiferente con él? Por qué, si ese era el caso, debía de informarle al de ojos azules que estaba causando un efecto impresionante en él.

Kuroko no quería ser grosero… De verdad que no, pero el recordar como Kagami le estuvo evitando por varias semanas le era difícil de superar.

-Me tengo que ir…-murmuró Kuroko.-…Nos vemos después, Kagami…-dijo pero al final agrego.-…Kun.

Sin más el chico comenzó a alejarse y a dejarlo ahí plasmado en el baño de los hombres.

Pero entonces, Kagami recordó a cierta peli larga y las palabras de su Sempai.

Además de que recordó el hecho de que prácticamente Kuroko lo había _bateado _ de forma impresionante.

Fue entonces que la furia del Tigre se encendió.

Antes de dejarlo salir, colocó una mano sobre la puerta, para evitar que Kuroko la abriera. Y quedó completamente atrás de él, acorralándolo entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Oye Kuroko.-le llamó algo molesto.

El peli azulado se estremeció ante la demanda que había en la voz de _su_ pelirrojo.

-¿Tienes unos minutos?-preguntó en un absceso de ira.

Kuroko se giró y le miro con fingida tranquilidad. Asintió con la cabeza.

Pero el trasfondo de aquella tranquilidad era que, Kuroko ardía de miedo por la repentina actitud salvaje de Kagami. Aunque también debía de mencionar que estaba completamente emocionado por tanta cercanía por parte de él, que podía solo estirar sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Más se limitó a no hacer lo último.

Kagami ahora estaba… Digamos maquinando algo, ya que solo le dijo que se quedará con él para no soportar saber que se iría con la mocosa esa fastidiosa de su grupo.

-¿Kagami?-le llamó.

-¿Por qué andas todo el día con esa chica?-soltó de golpe.

-Es mi amiga.-contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó ahora ansioso el oji rojo.- Entonces… ¿Por qué no se despega ni un momento de tu lado? Parece que no te deja respirar en paz…-murmuró.

-Momoi-san es mi amiga…-reafirmo el chico. _"Con que Momoi… ¿Eh?"_ pensó el peli rojo.-…Además de que ella vive enamorada de mí, desde hace tiempo…

Eso no se lo esperó el tigre.

¿Enamorada de él?

No. No. No… ¡Inaceptable! _Nadie_ podía enamorarse de él… Nadie… A excepción de… Bueno… de él.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kagami?-le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ella es odiosa!-oh no, de nuevo estaba siendo presa de un ataque de ira y celos.

-Pero Momoi…

-¡No te deja solo ni un minuto!-grito pegándole a la puerta con la mano izquierda.- Cada vez que te veo a lo lejos, la traes pegada como lapa… No te deja ni un segundo solo, además de que solo está rodeada de hombres todo el día… ¡Y tú ahí con ella!-ahora estrellaba ambas manos en la puerta, eso asusto un poco al chico.- Dime… Kuroko…-bajo la cabeza Kagami.- ¿En verdad te gusta pasar tanto tiempo con ella?

Eso lo ofendió por completo. Si Kagami sabía de su constante rutina con la chica… Entonces, ¿Por qué no iba y lo salvaba?

-Si lo sabes…-murmuró algo molesto Kuroko.- ¿Por qué no haces nada?- le miró.

-N-No sé…-contestó Kagami con sinceridad.

Si, en efecto sabía de lo que ahora hacía Kuroko en compañía de esa peli larga horrible, pero lo que también era cierto, era por qué desconocía el no ir por él y rescatarlo de las garras de ella.

¿Miedo tal vez?

-Si fuera Aomine-Kun o Kise-Kun…Ellos si lo harían.-susurró lo suficiente alto para que le escuchará el otro.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia del Tigre enjaulado.

-No me compares con aquellos…-susurró acercando su rostro al de Kuroko.

Kuroko, por su parte trato de fundirse con la puerta por causa del miedo que Kagami podía producir con tan solo verle.

-¿Ka-Kagami?-preguntó asustado.- Es-Estás muy cerca…

-¿Eso te molesta?-contestó. El otro no se esperó ese tipo de respuesta.- ¿Te molesta que esté cerca de ti?

-Ka-Kagami…-murmuraba tragando saliva con dificultad.

Kagami observó como la pequeña manzana en la garganta de Kuroko se movía al pasar saliva.

"_Delicioso" _pensó.

Se acercó un poco más a Kuroko hasta que sus respiraciones podían sentirlas tan cerca. A Kuroko le temblaban las piernas… Sentía que si aquel chico –que se había puesto más atractivo cada día.- se acercaba un poco más a él, no resistiría y le besaría de una vez por todas.

Kagami por el contrario, quería oler, degustar, probar y saborear el cuello del más pequeño.

-Pu-Puede entrar alguien…-susurró Kuroko.

El aliento fresco y dulce de él golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Kagami. Se relajó un poco ante el aroma.

-Nadie puede entrar…-dijo mientras deslizaba una mano y le ponía cerrojo a la puerta.- ¿Ves?

-Kaga…

Pero ya no tuvo opción de hablar, ya que Kagami había besado –bueno, mejor dicho estrellado.- sus labios contra los del pequeño. ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Una mala pasada por parte de su estresada y asustada mente? Se preguntaba el peli azulado.

No sabría describirlo con facilidad, pero lo que era una hecho es que la boca de Kagami sobre la suya sabía completamente mejor de lo que imagino.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Se debatía internamente en sí, profundizar el beso o separarse de golpe y pedir disculpas por su acto salvaje de posesión. Pero todo pensamiento fue mandado a la mierda cuando las delicadas y frías manos de Kuroko pasaron por su nuca jugando un poco con su cabello. En señal de aprobación.

Entonces, Kagami sonrió victorioso. Se sentía muy grande… Es más, su pequeño ego que estaba escondido en ese entonces, ahora se regodeaba feliz por todo el baño… Y por ende, tuvo que salir ya que no cabía en tan pequeño lugar.

Profundizo un poco más el beso, ahora con delicadeza –ya que antes no la había tenido para nada.- besó los delicados y finos labios de Kuroko; el menor le correspondió y sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Lo cierto era, que tenía que presumir, pero la boca y el bálsamo que derraban los labios de Kuroko eran la puta gloria.

-Ku-Kuro…-murmuró alejándose un poco del chico, algo aturdido.

-Cállate y bésame.-demando el menor.

Esa actitud por parte de su pequeño oji azul le derritió y obedeció con alegría.

Profundizó un poco más el beso, penetrando sin piedad la boca del más pequeño con su lengua húmeda y traviesa. El sabor de él era tan adictivo y delicioso… Pensaba Kagami, mientras con sus manos poco a poco comenzaba a despojarlo de su mochila y de sus prendas.

Kuroko por otro lado estaba completamente sorprendido de haberle dicho semejante cosa a Kagami. "¿Cállate y bésame?" Al parecer tanto él como el grandote estaban deseosos de contacto.

Pero a pesar de todo eso había una pregunta que rondaba en la mente del peli azulado. ¿Por qué Kagami estaba haciendo todo esto? Bueno, era demasiado obvio que era atracción pero… ¿_Qué_ fue lo que lo motivo a actuar así?

Sintió como Kagami mordía con ligereza su cuello, y salió de sus pensamientos al instante.

Al carajo aquello, solo quería sentir los labios de Kagami en su cuerpo… Solo quería ser marcado por él en todos lados. Se decía internamente el chico.

Poco a poco la temperatura comenzaba a subir en ambos cuerpos. Las chaquetas salieron sobrando al igual que las mochilas. Kuroko no supo en que momento sus piernas se enrollaron en la cintura del más alto ni en qué momento estaba aprisionado entre la puerta y el perfecto cuerpo de Kagami. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del más alto y le besaba en los labios con desesperación.

Kagami por su parte abrazaba a Kuroko y exploraba el cuerpo del más delgado por debajo de la tela. Al toparse con las tetillas del chico, sintió como estás estaban erectas por el placer, y entonces con ambas manos comenzó a juguetear con ellas. Kuroko soltó un gemido extremadamente sonoro al sentir como sus tetillas eran profanadas.

-¡Ka-Kagami!-gimió el más delgado arqueando un poco la espalda.

-¿Con que eres sensible, eh?-susurró contra el cuello del chico, mientras mordía y lamía la sensible y blanca piel.

-Ka-Kagami…-susurraba el chico al borde del delirio.- Y-Yo…

En un movimiento ambos rozaron sus partes íntimas. Y gimieron al unisón. A pesar de que había una tela que los separaba de por medio podían sentir a la perfección como la erección del otro estaba necesitada de atención. Como el otro _deseaba _ser sometida por las manos –o lo que fuera- del otro.

Kuroko en un acto desesperado jaló la camisa del pelirrojo en señal de que la quería fuera de su bello y bien torneado cuerpo, Kagami solo obedeció con impaciencia y ayudo al pequeño mono que tenía bien prensado de su cuerpo a quitarse tan odiosa –en ese instante.- camisa. Kuroko se detuvo unos minutos para admirar el bien formado y algo bronceado cuerpo de su chico. Siempre había imaginado verle así, sin camisa, y algo sudoroso… Pero lo que él le ofrecía en ese instante era mucho mejor: Cabello alborotado –a cortesía de Kuroko.- torso perfectamente formado, torneado y perlado de una ligera pero perceptible capa de sudor, los ojos rojos del Tigre brillando de una forma tan… Seductora, incitante, _lujuriosa, _y sin lugar a dudas una sonrisa ladina que jamás había visto en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó Kagami divertido al ver el rostro embelesado del pequeño.

Kuroko solo se limitó a asentir. Y Kagami rio.

De nuevo regresaron a sus labores, se besaron con pasión; Kagami mordía lamía y _marcaba_ el cuello del chico hasta el cansancio, por otro lado Kuroko se dedicaba a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del más alto para evitar gritar de placer. Por qué Kagami había dado con su punto más débil: el cuello. Y le volvía loco el que le estuviera besando en esa parte. Alguna que otra vez, mordía el hombre del casi bronceado ahogando gemidos de placer, que a Kagami le prendían cada vez más y más.

Sentía con perfecta claridad como las erecciones de ambos rozaban ahora con mayor frecuencia y fuerza. Era el dolor puro del placer. Pensaban ambos. Siendo solo separados por una simple tela de pantalón y ropa interior… Eso le ponía un poco más de salsa a la situación. Fue entonces que, Kagami cegado por el placer coló una mano traviesa por entre ambos acariciando por sobre la tela con extremada lentitud la fuerte erección del más delgado.

-¡Taiga!-gritó sin piedad, al sentir como esa mano acariciaba su erección.

Oh. Grave error, Kuroko.

"_Ya jódetelo de una vez, Taiga…" _decía su vocecilla interior.

Y por primera vez… Se dijo Kagami, le haría caso. Al menos parcialmente.

Solo necesito de unos segundos para poder posicionarse como deseaba: Poco a poco se fue poniendo de cuclillas hasta que Kuroko posó su pie derecho en el suelo mientras el otro, Kagami lo colocaba en su hombro derecho, mientras que con su boca dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por todo el pecho del chico. Cuando estuvo por fin a la altura de la pelvis del chico, le miró divertido y esté solo se mordía con fuerza la mano.

-Es-Es muy cruel…-susurró Kuroko con un hilillo de saliva por su boca y completamente sonrojado.

-¿Eso crees?-murmuró el Tigre con voz áspera.

El que estaba de pie solo asintió. Kagami sonrió con maldad. A Kuroko eso no le dio buena espina.

Y en un santiamén… ¡Se había quedado sin pantalones! Sorprendido y completamente avergonzado se preguntaba cómo demonios habían llegado sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior al suelo y seguir en la misma posición en la que Kagami le había colocado. Observó cómo puso al grandote y esté le miraba completamente satisfecho. Se sonrojo con total brutalidad que hizo sonreír más al _Tigre Salvaje._

-Mira que lo tienes muy duro…-susurró Kagami de cuclillas ante él y pasando su dedo índice sobre la punta de la erección del chico.

-Ka-Ka…-

-¿Te pasa algo?-susurró cerca de la misma para al final soplar.

-Kagami…-más que un susurro fue una súplica lastimera.

-Llámame como lo hiciste hace rato.-demandó.

-Taiga…-susurró vuelto loco ante la espera.- Taiga…Taiga…

-Aquí estoy…-susurró

Y sin más preámbulo metió de un solo golpe el miembro erecto del más pequeño en su boca.

Kuroko puso los ojos en blanco al sentir la lengua húmeda, cálida y suave de Kagami rodear su miembro, lamiéndolo, succionándolo; degustándolo… Básicamente estaba perdiendo la cordura por culpa de la boca de aquel Tigre Salvaje… No había errado al compararlo con un tigre dormido. Pensaba el chico.

Kagami juró por un momento que se hubiera corrido con tan solo poner el pene erecto de Kuroko sobre su boca. Tenía un sabor tan excepcional… Tan _Kuroko_ que eso le volvió loco. Mientras con su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza la pierna izquierda del chico de piel blanca, con la otra estimulaba las tetillas del chico.

Kuroko agarraba con fuerza el cabello rojo de Kagami, y se mordía sin piedad el labio inferior tratando de acallar los gemidos que lo hacían quedar en evidencia. Kagami sin inmutarse un poco por la deplorable actitud del chico seguía con su trabajo de felación con mayor rapidez en espera de que el chico alcanzará el orgasmo.

Unos ruidos sordos en la puerta hicieron que los dos se detuvieran en plena acción.

_-¡Oye! ¿Por qué los baños están cerrados?-_ se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

_-No lo sé…-_contestó otra voz, mientras la puerta de nuevo era empujada.

Kuroko se mordió con fuerza el brazo ahogando el gemido que estaba a punto de soltar. Kagami al verlo con tal desesperación, siguió succionando sin piedad.

-¡Kagami!-susurró el otro pero más que un susurró fue un gemido.

_-¡Oe! ¿Escuchaste?-_dijo esa voz.- _Al parecer hay alguien…_

_-¿Crees?_ –Se escuchó como pegaban su cuerpo a la puerta y prestaban atención_.- Yo no escucho nada…_

-T-Taiga…-murmuró lo más bajo que pudo y controlando su respiración agitada-Yo...Yo…

Kagami le miró y le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera callado. Kuroko haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas trato de obedecerle. Pero le fue casi imposible porque el pelirrojo seguía lamiendo y succionando sin piedad alguna su miembro.

Fue entonces que sintió como un cosquilleo comenzaba a viajar de su vientre a todas partes de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble y como la cavidad bucal de Kagami era con cada lamida mucho más placentera. Y finalmente sintió como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar.

-¡Ta-!-pero la mano grande de Kagami tapó por completo la boca del chico para evitar que gritara.

-_Vámonos… Al parecer solo son alucinaciones tuyas…_

_-Si tienes razón… Además hay otros al otro extremo del pasillo, vamos_.

Dicho esto escucharon como los chicos se alejaban del baño y Kagami sin perder tiempo tragaba la semilla caliente y recién salida del organismo del peli azulado exclusivamente para él.

-Delicioso…-susurró una vez saco el miembro del chico de su boca y lamía sus comisuras tratando de atrapar la mayoría de la esencia que se colaba por los lados de su boca.

-_Bakagami…-_susurró Kuroko avergonzado.

.

.

.

.

Dos chicos, de diferentes estaturas y de colores muy llamativos de cabello caminaban alegremente por los pasillos ya desiertos de Seirin, sin decir una sola palabra.

Kagami sentía como sus pantalones aún le apretaban de manera descomunal, pero él se atendería más tarde. Por ahora era feliz con el simple hecho de haber recibido la esencia tibia de Kuroko.

Al recordar eso se sonrojo ligeramente.

¿Cómo había llegado a atacarlo de manera tan brutal y salvaje?

Negó con la cabeza despabilándose un poco.

Kuroko por otro lado, no sabía dónde esconderse.

Estaba feliz. Extremadamente feliz.

En primer lugar porque Kagami iba caminando a su lado con una sonrisa de idiota que era completamente contagiosa. En segunda porque… porque… ¡De tan solo recordarlo se avergonzaba! Básicamente había tenido un faje con Kagami en los baños… ¡Y por poco los descubren!

Se sorprendía de su actitud en el baño… Sin vergüenza, nada tranquilo y desesperado y por sobre todo demasiado _ruidoso_.

-Oye Kuroko…-murmuró Kagami mirando a otro lado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa… Kagami…Kun?-preguntó acalorado.

-Discúlpame por… Por…. Lo que paso en el baño.

Kuroko se detuvo en seco por completo en medio del pasillo desierto. ¿Por qué carajos se estaba disculpando? ¿Solo lo hizo por complacer o burlarse de él?

Kagami al ver el rostro, por primera vez agobiado y triste de Kuroko se apresuró a enmendar las cosas.

-¡No es lo que crees!-le grito alarmado, Kuroko le miró sin decir una palabra.- A…A… A lo que me refería es que… quería que me disculparás por ser tan… explosivo…-bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

-¿No te desagrado lo que hicimos?-preguntó Kuroko.

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

Y el pobre corazón de Kuroko bien pudo haber sufrido de un paro cardíaco pero, mejor opto por bombear un poco más.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso después de tanto tiempo?-preguntó acercándose ahora al Tigre Apaleado Taiga.

-Por…Por…-le costaba aceptarlo. ¡En verdad le costaba!

-¿Por qué…Taiga?-dijo el chico con ternura.

Kagami alzó la cabeza completamente anonadado y le miró a los ojos.

"_Ah~ Que bello es el rostro de Tetsuya…"_ pensó.

-Por qué estaba celoso.-contestó mirándole.

Kuroko le miró unos segundos con su habitual rostro de indiferencia, pero después sonrió tratando de aguantarse una carcajada sonora.

Kagami Taiga, El Tigre solitario, había actuado en base a los celos.

Tomó la mano de Kagami y lo incitó a caminar con él fuera de la escuela, en busca de un lugar más… Adecuado. Kagami solo se limitó a sonreír y apretó la mano del contrario en señal de aprobación.

Kuroko definitivamente le daba las gracias a los celos de Kagami por haberlo hecho actuar de tal forma.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo :B_

_Aquí les traigo el Capítulo más ansiado de todos (?) :3 Tengo tiempo -años- sin escribir Lemon D: espero les haya producido cosquillitas al menos (?) Me tarde mucho en crear este capítulo y en hacerle las correcciones debidas xD! Pero disfrute de sobremanera el escribirlo... ¿Ahora que pasará con estos dos? :D_

_Los leeré más tarde._

_¡Gracias, nos vemos!_

_Yuki'_


	9. ¡Declárate de una vez!

**********Los personajes no son propiedad mía; son exclusivos de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura mera coincidencia.**

**********Está historia se está publicando a la par en Amor Yaoi, bajo el mismo pseudónimo.**

* * *

**9.- ¡Declárate de una vez!**

* * *

.

.

.

Momoi por primera vez en su vida estaba molesta con Kuroko. Oh si, damas y caballero, estaba más que molesta… Estaba cabreada. ¿Por qué? Por qué su adorado Tetsu ¡Le había dejado plantada!

Y de eso ya hace una semana. Una larga y tortuosa semana de estar enojada con él… ¡Pero lo merecía!

-Momoi-san…-decía Kuroko.-… Lo siento… Se me olvido…

-¿Qué te estaba esperando Tetsu?-decía completamente molesta la chica.- ¡Es obvio que lo olvidaste! ¿Pero por qué? Jamás eres así… ¿Qué pasa, Tetsu?-preguntaba ahora con preocupación.

Lo que Momoi no sabía era que, si en efecto Kuroko había olvidado que estaba siendo esperado por la chica de cabellos rozados, pero que… Su atención en ese entonces estaba completamente centrada en el Tigre Salvaje Taiga y en lo que habían hecho en los sanitarios de la escuela. Además de que ambos después de su "pequeño" encuentro habían ido a comer por un lugar cerca de la escuela. Fue por ese motivo que olvido por completo que Momoi le esperaba y por el cual decidió irse a con Kagami después de su fogoso encuentro.

-Hay veces en las que te desconozco Tetsu…

-Momoi-san…-repitió ya algo fastidiado.-…De verdad lo siento.

-Solo te perdonaré si me llevas a comer.

-Lo haré.

-Pero en plan de cita.-concluyo la chica con maldad.

Kagami Taiga que pasaba "de casualidad" por esa mesa del comedor; y al escuchar las palabras de la chica soltó de golpe su cajita de jugo de manzana y sus calientes y recién hechos panes rellenos de carne. Y miró con horror a Kuroko y después con odio a la peli larga.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó la chica. Después de unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- ¿Eres tú amigo de Tetsu?

"_Nadie le llama "Tetsu" por qué si"_ pensó cabreado.

-Él es Ta…-comenzó Kuroko.-… Kagami-Kun, y si es un amigo muy… _cercano.-_concluyo.

-¡Hola!-saludo emocionada la chica.- Yo soy Momoi…

-Sé quién eres.-contestó cortante Kagami.

A la chica le sorprendió un poco la actitud tan a la defensiva del chico. Fue entonces que decidió mirarle con sigilo.

-Oye Kuroko…-dijo mientras levanta su almuerzo destrozado.-…Está tarde, ¿Recuerdas el compromiso del cuál te hablé?

Kuroko le miró con un gran signo de interrogación detrás de su habitual cara de indiferencia. Pero al ver que era una salvación se sintió completamente aliviado.

-Oh si…

-Lo siento…-intervino la chica. Kagami solo gruño por la bajo y Kuroko se sobó la sien.-… Pero Tetsu y yo tenemos una _cita_-enfatizo la palabra cita.- Así que él no estará disponible hoy.

-Oh es eso…-murmuró el Tigre fingiendo desinterés.- Bueno, supongo que será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos Kuroko.

-Adiós Kagami-Kun-contestó el chico.

Momoi regresó a su parloteo de lo que harían hoy por la tarde. Mientras que, Kagami hacía puré el resto de panecillos que tenía en las manos.

-Oye Tetsu…-le llamó la chica sorbiendo de su soda.

-¿Qué sucede Momoi-san?-preguntó el chico picando desinteresadamente un pan dulce.

-¿Tú y Kagami-Kun se conocen de hace tiempo?-preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sí, desde hace tiempo nos conocemos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tan repentinamente se hicieron cercanos?-preguntó la chica.

Kuroko sabía por dónde iba ella, así que simplemente se limitaría a contestar lo que ella preguntará.

-Kagami-Kun entrena baloncesto, al igual que Aomine-Kun, y sus entrenamientos hace poco era excesivos…

-¿Por eso no se frecuentaban?-preguntaba con fingido interés la chica.

-Sí, así es.

-Ya veo… Oye Tetsu…-le llamó de nuevo la chica.-… ¿Kagami-Kun tiene novia?

Kuroko por poco escupe la pequeña porción de pan que tenía en su boca.

-N-No lo sé…-murmuró.

-¿Y alguien que le guste?-continuo percatándose de cada reacción del peli azulado.

Kuroko se quedó callado unos minutos. ¿Él contaba como "alguien que le gusta a Kagami"? Se preguntó.

Una ráfaga de imágenes salvajes de él y Kagami teniendo un encuentro fogoso en los baños hizo que el chico se sonrojara con ligereza. Momoi se percató de ello.

-No sé…-respondió después de un largo silencio.-…A lo mejor y sí.

-Ah…-fue lo único que contestó la chica.

"_Es odiosa" _pensó un molesto pelirrojo.

"_En definitiva"_ le contestó la voz.

-¡Oe Kagami!-le llamó su tan alegre Sempai.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu chica?

-Cállate Kiyoshi-Sempai.- rugió molesto.

-Al parecer nada bien…-contestó divertido.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la azotea, uno completamente cabreado y el otro regodeándose por su mal humor.

-Además… No es una chica.-murmuró ahora algo avergonzado.

-Pero se ve como tal.-contestó. Kagami le miró de mala manera y se soltó a reír de nuevo.- Ya, vale la capto. No es una chica, es _tú_ chica.-dicho esto se echó a correr los últimos peldaños de las escaleras.

Y acto seguido el otro chico, aún más molesto lo persiguió hasta tratar de alcanzarle y romperle la boca. Al llegar a la azotea decidió dejar por la paz aquel asunto de su "chica" y mejor optó por sentarse en alguna esquina del lugar, alejado del resto de alumnos que almorzaban ahí en ese momento.

Kiyoshi que le miraba desde lejos suspiró y fue y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan enojado, Kagami?-preguntaba tranquilo, mirando el cielo.

-Odio a esa chica de exagerado cuerpo.

-Bueno, si me dejas opinar. Todo el mundo aquí la adora…-Kagami le miró arqueando una ceja.- Bueno… Casi todo mundo.

-¿Por qué no puede dejarlo solo unos minutos?-preguntaba cabreado- ¡Parece lapa! ¡Es una lapa rosada!-gritaba ahora.

-O-Oye…Cálmate un poco.- dijo el Sempai algo aturdido.- Los demás te están viendo.

-Qué lo hagan.-contestó emberrinchado el chico.

Kiyoshi le miró por unos minutos y sonrió. De verdad estaba enamorado. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni él mismo sabía hasta qué grado de enamoramiento –por decirlo así- había caído. Ah~ le recordaba a su yo de hace dos años que estaba completamente enamorado de Hyuga… Pero eso era parte ya del pasado.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despabilar esos recuerdos.

-Y entonces… ¿Romeo?-le miró tomando sin permiso el juguito de manzana y sorbiendo de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de Romeo?-preguntó mirando de mala gana a su Sempai.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron o algo así?-preguntó aun tomando de él.- Quiero detalles Kagami.

-Eres demasiado curioso…-murmuró algo avergonzado.

-Me preocupo por mi amigo.

Kagami se limitó a mirarle. Y es que era cierto. De todas las personas a las que conocía en Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei era al único que podía considerar un amigo de verdad. Ya que con Kuroko al parecer había otro tipo de _intenciones._ Por qué él era como tenía que ser; tranquilo, buen consejero, oyente, amable, regañón cuando debía… Y siempre oportunamente estaba para cuando Kagami tenía dudas, confusiones, miedos o simplemente deseaba platicar con alguien o jugar un _one-for-one._ Era ahí, cuando Kiyoshi siempre aparecía. Al rescate de Kagami.

-Pues…-inició el otro saliendo de su burbuja.-… hablamos la semana pasada…

Estaba más que claro que no especificaría de qué _manera hablaron._ Sería algo demasiado vergonzoso de contarle, incluso a su amigo y Sempai.

-¿Y…?

-Y bueno… Al principio yo estaba molesto.- en eso no estaba mintiendo.- Le grité.-tampoco mentía.-…Y… lo hice enojar.-tenía razón.

-¡¿Hiciste enojar a Kuroko?!-preguntó sorprendido y dejando de tomar del juguito.- ¿Cambio su expresión?-preguntaba curioso el Sempai.

-Si…-dijo divertido.- sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente y su boca se torció en un pequeño pero adorable puchero…-se rio al recordar el rostro de Kuroko molesto en el baño.

-¿Y qué más paso?-preguntó para no incomodar al pelirrojo por su repentina actitud melosa.

-Bueno, después de eso… hablamos…-¡Y vaya que hablaron fogosamente!- …Le solté en cara que me caía mal su amiga rosada, que por qué no se alejaba de ella y esas cosas…

Kiyoshi se terminó el juguito y siguió sorbiendo de la caja.

-…Y después él me refutó con que si sabía esa situación porque no iba y lo salvaba…

-¡Julieta en problemas!-dijo melodramáticamente.- Y Romeo sufriendo.-comento ignorando la mirada asesina de su acompañante.- ¿Y después de eso, ya son pareja?

-Pues…

Kagami se quedó helado.

Era verdad.

¿Eran amigos o pareja?

Bueno, después de cierto tipo de encuentro cercano a la penetración… ¿Ya no podía ser amigos, cierto? ¿O sí?

¡Vamos! Esas cosas no le pegaban a Kagami. Sí, sí, aunque sonará como un completo y empedernido romántico a la antigua; a él le gustaban las cosas como en las novelas de romance. La declaración, la citas, el cortejo, la formalización…

Aunque bueno, al parecer él se había saltado todo ese protocolo y se lo medio _devoró_ antes de dichosos planes. Kiyoshi al ver el rostro compungido del pelirrojo abrió la boca en una perfecta y redonda "o" en señal de sorpresa.

-¿¡Aún no lo son!?-medio grito medio pregunto.

-¡Baja la voz!-contestó alterado al ver como algunos ojos les miraban curiosos.

El otro se cubrió la boca en señal de arrepentimiento, pero aun así no dejo de verle.

-N-No…creo.-contestó finalmente Kagami.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-No lo sé…

-Díselo antes de que alguien más te gane el mandado.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Como lo oyes…-dijo el chico de pelos castaños poniéndose de pie, y ayudando al otro.- Si no te apresuras, puede que _alguien_ venga y decida ganarte el mandado. O se frustren tus planes de conquista.

Y sin más el Sempai se despidió del gran pelirrojo con una palmada en los hombros en señal de apoyo. Pero dejando a un fuerte y confundido Kagami con la cajita de jugo vacío.

Kagami, mientras baja las escaleras pensativo a cada paso que daba se comenzaba a sumergir un poco más en sus pensamientos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el ser la pareja única y oficial de Kuroko, pero tenía miedo… Miedo de que él le dejara atrás como lo hizo su padre, miedo de que por una u otra razón Kuroko le dejará como su madre lo hizo, como los del equipo en estados unidos le abandonaron…

La verdad Kagami tenía mucho miedo.

Fue por eso de que no le pidió de forma formal ser su pareja. Además de que no sabía exactamente los sentimientos del peli azulado hacía él.

¿Debería de confesarse?

"_Si no te apresuras, puede que alguien venga y decida ganarte el mandado."_ Recordó las palabras de su Sempai.

Y al instante se le vino a la mente la peli rosada fastidiosa y el rubio ese.

Se detuvo a medio camino. Y miró con determinación a la nada.

Hoy, damas y caballeros, Kagami Taiga se le declararía de forma _oficial_ a Kuroko Tetsuya.

Costará lo que costará.

Cerca de donde se encontraba Kagami; estaba Momoi atenta a los movimientos silencioso de este y tratando de acomodar todas las piezas en su cabeza. Si su intuición no le fallaba –que eso era casi nulo.- Tal vez, eso que estaba pensando era cierto.

Y no dejaría que alguien como Kagami, le quitará la atención de Tetsu así de fácil.

Fue entonces que Momoi sonrió de una forma malvada y divertida a la vez.

-Si en verdad quieres a Tetsu…-susurró detrás de la pared.-… Haré que lo demuestres; Kagami-Kun.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches a todos los que me leen!_

_Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por sus Reviews, es tan lindo leerlos, levantan tanto el ánimo que hasta ganas de llorar me dan ;O; Espero siga así "buena" escribiendo para poder recibir sus bellos comentarios. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo, leerme y darme su opinión._

_Bueno, como verán aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Es corto; pero elemental en la historia. Hasta ahora no sé cuantos capítulos serán D: Espero no sean demasiados por que eso me está comenzando a estresar. Y trataré de no aflojar en la historia. Si notan ese tipo de detalles, haganmelo saber, para no cometer el error varias veces D: y no sea soso el que me lean._

_Con respecto a mis días de actualizaciones, lamento decirles que no tengo un día en especifico. Pero está decidido que serán dos veces por semana cuando actualice. Ojala eso les venga bien (?) ¿Qué más? Oh si, no tengo quien me ayude con corrección y eso; si notan alguna falta de ortografía les pido disculpas, me esmeré en no dejar ninguna xD :3_

_Sin más me despido. Los leo pronto._

_¡Abrazos!_

_Yuki'_


	10. Una cita

******Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**10.- Una cita… Intento de declaración… ¿El fin?**

* * *

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba el pobre de Kuroko, haciendo fila para poder comprar unas entradas al cine, mientras Momoi se encontraba en una tienda cercana comprando golosinas y ese tipo de chucherías.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estar con Kagami. En verdad lo deseaba. Desde hace una semana exactamente las cosas habían regresado a cómo eran antes, es más al parecer habían mejorado un poco.

Algunas veces Kagami le pedía que le esperara después del entrenamiento y éste le llevaba a comer a algún restaurant de comida rápida. Kuroko sabía que estaba tratando de ser lo más lindo posible y eso, le producía una ternura muy grande. Otras tantas se veían algunas noches cuando Kagami salía de trabajar –a estas alturas él aún no sabía de qué trabajaba.- y se iban a dar la vuelta hasta que Kagami lo llevaba a su casa y algunas veces era invitado a cenar por la madre de Kuroko.

Se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz a lado del grandote… Qué estar en esto momentos junto con Momoi eran la tortura misma.

-¡Tetsu!-le regaño la chica.

Él regresó al triste mundo con ella.

-¿Si Momoi-san?

-La fila está avanzando, nos quedaremos sin boletos si sigues en las nubes.

-Lo siento.

Kuroko avanzo la fila y espero su turno para que le atendiera la chica de los tickets. Momoi por otro lado estaba pensando, en _quien_ su pequeño peli azulado estaba pensando para tenerlo tan distraído. Suspiro frustrada. Ella no deseaba algo así… Qué Kuroko estuviera pensando en alguien más mientras estaba con ella. Eso no lo aceptaba. No del todo.

El resto de la tarde no fue nada fuera de lo común: salieron de la sala, Momoi completamente emocionada por la película romántica que habían ido a ver y Kuroko con algo de sueño y hambre. Se fueron a comer algo por ahí, estuvieron –o intentaron.- platicar de cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con la escuela. Momoi le contó que veía seguido a sus ex compañeros de Teiko. Kuroko solo confirmo que a quienes veía más seguido eran a Kise y Aomine. Omitiendo claro está, la relación de ellos dos.

Cuando pensó en la relación de ambos, le dio una punzada de celos. Celos porque ellos eran pareja y podían salir cuantas veces quisieran…

No es que estuviera reprochando las veces que Kagami le invitaba a salir o le pedía que fuera con é lugar. No, al contrario se sentía muy feliz y agradecido, que todo poco a poco estuviera tomando la dirección que él quería… Pero… si se lo preguntaba, Kuroko quería _monopolizar_ todo con relación a Kagami; su tiempo, su sonrisa, su mirada, su vos, sus abrazos…

-¡Tetsu!-le llamó la chica ahora, jalándole una mejilla.

-Lo shiento…-contestó.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-preguntó la chica mirándole a los ojos.

-Nada en particular…

-Estás extraño desde hace una semana…-comentó ella mientras mordía su hamburguesa.- Estás así desde…

Kuroko le miro. ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde…?

-Desde que de nuevo te llevas bien con tu amigo Kagami.

-Oh…-fue lo único que logró articular.

-Dime Tetsu… ¿En verdad es un buen amigo?

-…-se quedó callado unos minutos y contesto.- Lo es.

-Ah…

-Nee~, Tetsu…-le llamó ella de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Él…-bajo la mirada algo apenada.- ¿Él no te habla por _lástima?_

Kuroko sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Lástima? ¿Kagami hablarle por lástima? No, Kagami no era de ese tipo de personas que te hablan por lástima. Él no era así, se dijo repetidas veces el chico.

Momoi notó la repentina mirada pérdida del chico, ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? Se preguntaba. No quizás no; ya que ella sabía que no _cualquiera_ le hablaba a Tetsu por iniciativa propia, ya lo había comprobado, además de que; Kagami, se veía demasiado interesado en su peli azulado.

-L-lo siento…-se disculpó la chica- No fue mi intención hablar de esa forma de tu amigo…

-N-No…-murmuró.- No pasa nada.-contestó fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Pero si pasaba. Le dejó pensando.

Pensó que Momoi seguiría fastidiando por el resto de la tarde, pero no fue así. Después de comer ella le pidió como último favor que le comprará un helado. Accedió. Después de eso, se fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la estación de trenes, la acompaño hasta su casa y de ahí se fue caminando hasta la suya, completamente cansado.

-¡Oh, Tetsu!-le llamó su madre saliendo del comedor.- ¿No vas a cenar?-preguntó algo preocupada su madre.

-No…-dijo arrastrando ya los pies.- Quiero dormir…

-¡Ja Ja~! –Reía su hermano desde la cocina.- ¿Fuiste de juerga con Momoi-chan?-dijo de forma sugerente.

-No… idiota.-contestó subiendo las escaleras.

Escuchó como su madre regañaba a su hermano por tal comentario. Suspiro, se arrastró como pudo hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta, dejó su mochila a medio camino y solo fue consciente de como su cabeza se estrellaba con su mullida almohada.

El resto fue historia. Morfeo lo había capturado de forma rápida y eficaz.

Kagami no soportaba las pláticas que había en toda la escuela. En ese mismo momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún bichillo, una bomba o lo sea que fuera le perforara las orejas y por ende dejará de escuchar la bulla que había en la escuela.

¿Motivo? ¡Está de más el mencionarlo! Ardía de celos, de rabia y de impotencia al escuchar la plática principal por dos semanas, DOS SEMANAS: Momoi-San la chica "más atractiva de la escuela" había salido con el blendengue -¡Le dijeron blendengue!- de Kuroko. Y ahora corría por todos los pasillos de la escuela, la posible relación entre ellos, el indiscutible odio de los chicos hacía Kuroko y el repentino interés de las demás chicas por él.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era castigo por haberle partido la cara al repartidor con el balón por accidente? ¿¡Era eso!? Se cuestionaba.

Además de que sentía una gran frustración por no poder haber actuado el mismo día que él se lo había propuesto: Declararse el mismo día que Teppei le había aconsejado. Todo por esperar…

"_¡Si eres idiota Kagami Taiga!"_ pensó.

Kagami caminaba… No, más bien se arrastraba como un ser extraño de otro universo alterno que su único fin es matar y matar con la simple mirada. Los alumnos que pasaban a su lado salían despavoridos al enfrentarse con la mirada ardiente del Tigre Enojado Solitario. Momoi logró verle de lejos y sonrió con victoria. A pesar de que ella había esparcido el rumor de "Salí con Kuroko Tetsuya" no fue necesario agregar más, porque cada uno de los oyentes le agregaba algo al relato de su propia cosecha, haciendo de esa "simple salida" en algo extraordinario y espectacular. Tal cuál deseaba ella que llegara a los oídos del Tigre Salvaje ese.

Kuroko por su parte, se sentía completamente acosado por hombres y mujeres. Por hombres porque algunos le pedía –bueno, más bien le suplicaban- que les diera algunos tips para conquistar a chicas como Momoi; él no comprendía por qué y simplemente les decía "Sé tú mismo" eso no alentaba mucho a los chicos. Otros tantos, le miraban de una manera tan terrible que hasta el mismo Lord Voldemort se hubiera estremecido. Las chicas por su lado, le comenzaban a buscar para ver qué era lo que "Momoi-sama" le había visto a ese chico que hasta antes de la cita, no existía en Seirin.

-Ya no lo soporto…-murmuró Kagami aún más molesto.

Caminó un poco más y se recargo en una pared de las escaleras. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente necesitaba relajarse… Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Hola Ka-Kagami…-murmuraron cerca de él.

Y como si fuera el analgésico de su terrible dolor de cabeza sintió como aquella suave pero masculina voz le calmaba un poco las palpitaciones.

-Hola…-susurró y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola…-contestó el chico de cabellos azules.- ¿C-Cómo estás?-preguntó ahora nervioso.

-B-Bien…-respondió de la misma manera el pelirrojo.

¡Vamos Kuroko! ¿Por qué te pones ahora nervioso? Si estuviste a dos pelos de que Kagami te tomará y te hiciera suyo de la forma más salvaje… ¿Y ahora te sonrojas y pones nervioso con solo verle? Eso no tenía nada de congruencia en Kuroko.

Pero el trasfondo de eso, era que sinceramente los dos se ponían de esa forma porque en su mente la ráfaga de imágenes indecentes de aquella tarde en el baño de hombres les golpeaba con tal fuerza que ambos sentían un ligero mareo.

¡Kagami! ¿Te quedarás ahí parado como idiota enamorado o qué?

"_Bueno… Es un idiota enamorado"_

Kagami rodó los ojos. Se limitó a ver con total devoción a Kuroko como si fuera el Dios que estuviera gobernando su día a día. Fue entonces que se preguntó… ¿Desde cuándo Kuroko era más bello y atractivo?

-¿Kagami?-le sacó de sus pensamientos delirantes.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Si… Lo estoy...

Entonces recordó el dolor de cabeza. El motivo del porqué lo tenía y a las personas involucradas. Hizo una mueca de desagrado que Kuroko no pasó por alto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-No es verdad…-dicho esto se acercó _demasiado_ a Kagami.

El más alto notó la exagerada cercanía de ambos. Se puso algo nervioso –más de lo que ya estaba.- Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. Kagami pudo detectar el aroma del cabello de su peli azulado: limón. El cabello de Kuroko olía a limón.

De ahora en adelante, a Kagami le gustaba más el olor a limón.

Kuroko por su parte se había dado cuenta que, estaba demasiado cerca de Kagami, un paso más y podía recostar su cabeza en aquel perfecto y bien trabajado torso que ya exploro una vez… Pero independientemente de eso, lo que más le embriagaba era sin lugar a dudas la loción de su pelirrojo. Una loción tan masculina y varonil que era casi imposible el no babear sin dejar un rastro deplorable de saliva.

Ambos se quedaron callados degustando con sus fosas nasales el aroma embriagador del otro. Se olvidaron por completo del resto de los alumnos de la escuela, de los profesores y por sobre todas las cosas se habían olvidado de que ambo eran chicos; hombres y que cualquiera pudiera pillarlos de un momento a otro.

Extrañamente la atmosfera no cambio y los dos optaron por verse unos cuantos minutos .La boca entre abierta del otro… Sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra sus rostros… Y tener en cuenta la cercanía total de su contrario fue motivo suficiente para que ambos desearan con ganas terribles el fundirse en un profundo y cálido beso. Kagami se inclinó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar el ahora colorado rostro de Kuroko y él por su parte se alzó de puntillas para poder acortar aquella terrible y desesperada distancia.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de unir por fin sus labios en el tan ansiado ósculo…

-Deberías de invitarlo a salir de una vez…

Kagami literalmente lanzó a Kuroko dos metros lejos de él, pero; recordando de quien se trataba solo lo empujo un poco. Kuroko se alejó y sumándole la fuerza del empuje del otro y termino casi fusionado con la pared.

Al borde de las escaleras, en el piso contiguo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kiyoshi Teppei mirándolos divertido y con una sonrisa en los labios. Kuroko deseo que la tierra y esa misma pared se lo tragaran vivo para formar parte de la horrible decoración escolar. El Tigre solo sentía como de a un instante a otro su rostro explotaría por la vergüenza.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Kiyoshi con fingida inocencia.

-¡Kiyoshi-Sempai!-le gritó Kagami ahora, reaccionando un poco.

-Vale, vale…-alzó las manos en señal de tregua.-… Yo solo digo que, deberías de invitarlo a salir…-hizo una pausa y se giró para ver al sofocado de Kuroko.-…Nos vemos Kuroko.

-A-Ad-Adiós...-tartamudeó.

Y sin más rodeos el Sempai de Kagami se esfumó cuál humo del cigarro. Ambo se miraron apenados y desviaron las miradas. Kagami se golpeaba mentalmente y Kuroko estaba nervioso por saber qué era lo que pensaría ahora el Sempai de Kagami.

Bien. Se dijo el peli azulado, después de haber pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Así que, sin rodeos y sin despedirse de Kagami, camino dirección abajo, específicamente: lejos de él.

-Kuroko…-le llamo.

Él se giró y le miro, aún avergonzado.

-¿Si?

-Yo…-¡Vamos Kagami! Era su única oportunidad.- ¿Estás libre el Domingo?

-¿Eh?-eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.- ¿El Domingo?

Kagami sintió de nuevo arder sus mejillas…. Demonios, ¿Acaso estaba sordo o qué? Lo haría repetir de nuevo eso… ¡Qué vergonzoso!

-No me hagas repetirlo…-suplicó

Kuroko se limitó a sonreír.

-Sí, estoy libre el domingo.

-Entonces…-Se aproximó a Kuroko y le miró. Su mente le animó.- ¿Saldrías conmigo el domingo?

¿Salir cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitaba algo? Esas y otras más eran las preguntas que se aglomeraban en la mente de Kuroko. Y lamentablemente no pudo hacerlas ya que el timbre de la siguiente clase había sonado. El mar de alumnos comenzó a salir y ellos dos ya no se encontrarían solos en unos minutos.

-Paso por ti el domingo a las diez…-dijo Kagami en un susurro y antes de irse agrego.- Es una _cita._

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo dejando a un Kuroko plasmado como las calcomanías.

.

.

Miércoles. Jueves. Viernes. Sábado. Domingo.

Se le hizo eterna la espera; desde el Miércoles no le veía además de que tenía la ligera sensación de que él le estaba evitando –otra vez.-pero está vez, era con una razón fundamentada: Tendrían una cita… ¡Su primer cita!

Los cuatro días siguientes se le hicieron eternos, hasta parecía que alguien había hecho pacto con Cronos para poder alentar aquellos días y que con el paso de las horas se viera completamente distante aquel anhelado Domingo.

Cuando por fin llegó el domingo, Kuroko se despertó temprano, más de lo normal. Su madre estaba en el quinto sueño mientras su hermano no había llegado a casa, por haberse ido a dormir a casa de un compañero de la universidad. Así que con tranquilidad se metió a la ducha, se aseo lo mejor posible; se vistió con unos sencillos jeans claros rectos; se puso una playera blanca con una franja verde oliva que iba de costado a costado a la altura de su pecho y finalmente se puso una camisa verde –similar al tono del verde de su playera.- y la dejo abierta; se colocó sus converse blancos y trató de peinar su cabello, pero simplemente le dio más guerra de la acostumbrada.

Suspiró resignado, a final de cuentas, su cabello sería el único que no cooperaría.

Miró el reloj… Eran las ocho. ¡Las ocho! Y aún faltaban dos horas para ver a Kagami.

Suspiro una vez más.

Serían las dos horas más largas de su vida.

.

.

.

Se había levantado algo tarde. Bueno, ni tanto, las ocho de la mañana y ya andaba corriendo al baño para darse una buena ducha. Estaba nervioso, ¡Vaya que lo estaba! Por fin había dado el paso de invitarlo a salir y aprovecharía el momento, se dijo, para por fin pedirle de forma oficial el que ambos salieran. Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien… Y no terminaran como la última vez en el baño.

Al salir de la ducha, todo empapado, busco algo de ropa decente. La mayoría de la que tenía era ropa deportiva, la del trabajo –constaba de un traje negro.- y una que otra garra que compro en gangas. Tomó lo primero que vio, unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra con el logo de "puma" en la parte izquierda en el pecho, se colocó sus botas cafés, se perfumo, se secó el cabello; tomo su chaqueta y salió disparado de su departamento hacia la casa de su príncipe azul.

Se rio ante el pensamiento. "Príncipe azul" tenía el cabello azul, y pues lo relacionaba con ese color. Si, Kuroko era el príncipe azul. El trayecto fue corto. Sus manos sudaban horriblemente y no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer una vez que llegará allá con él.

"_Bah, patrañas…"_pensó "_Solo haré lo que siempre solemos hacer… Después… Ya veremos" _se dijo.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de donde se encontraba la pequeña pero pintoresca casa de Kuroko, miró el reloj de su muñeca eran nueve cuarenta. Se detuvo y pensó en sí debería de esperar a que le dieran las diez en punto. Nah~ Siguió su trayecto y al llegar, descubrió que estaba Kuroko en el pórtico, sentando en las escaleras, esperándolo.

-¿Tienes mucho rato esperándome?-preguntó a modo de saludo.

-No, la verdad no.-mintió. Llevaba hora y media.

Kagami sonrió. El ver vestido a Kuroko de esa forma _solamente para él_ le agradaba.

-¿Nos vamos?

Él se dispuso a irse con Kagami y se colocó a su lado. Ambos caminaron por unos minutos en silencio. Nerviosos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Kagami mirando con fingido interés el lado opuesto donde estaba Kuroko.

-A donde quieras ir tú.-contestó el otro algo apenado.

-Por eso te estoy preguntando…-murmuró.

-Al cine.-contestó mirándole.- ¿Podemos?

Kagami se giró y le miro. Fue la primera vez que le vio hacer esa expresión. Y vaya que esa expresión era la matadora.

-¡No hagas esa cara!

-¿Cuál?

-¡Esa!-decía algo alterado.- ¡No me haré responsable!

-¿De qué Kagami?

Pero el pelirrojo ya se había adelantado y besado con pasión los labios tibios del peli azulado. Afortunadamente, antes de hacer aquello, Kagami verifico que nadie estuviera cerca para verlos. Kuroko se quedó de piedra.

-De eso…-murmuró y tomo la mano de Kuroko.- Vámonos… O llegaremos tarde al cine.

Kuroko solo se limitó a dejarse llevar por Kagami mientras en su sonrojado rostro aparecía una imperceptible pero feliz sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde fue maravillosa para ambos. En primer lugar Kagami se prometió que no volvería a besar a Kuroko hasta que oficialmente ambos fueran pareja. Vaya que sufrió un gran calvario. Kuroko por su parte, estaba completamente consciente de lo que Kagami pensaba hacer –o eso creía- y trataba de no presionar al más alto y solo se dedicaba a ser consentido por él.

Kagami fue todo un caballero con Kuroko. Y eso enamoró más al oji azul; lo llevó al cine, lo llevo a comer lo que él deseara; le llevo a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial; le compro un peluche de un tigre que a Kuroko le llamo mucho la atención. Pero todo se fue al demonio después de ese peluche.

-Kagami-le llamó.

-¿Si, que pasa?-le miro curioso.-

-Hum…-se giró a ver el peluche de aquel lindísimo tigre y después le volteaba a ver a él.-N-No… Nada, olvídalo.

Kagami se dio cuenta de ese gesto y sonrió.

-Espérame aquí.

-Kaga…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de refutarle ya que el chico había desaparecido de entre la multitud. Kuroko le espero obedientemente ahí en donde lo había dejado, en pleno centro comercial. Espero unos minutos y miró a su alrededor, no le veía por ningún lado y entonces entró en un pequeño ataque de pánico.

¿Y si Kagami le había dejado ahí? ¿Y si solo lo hizo para burlarse de él a sus espaldas? Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos completamente nervioso. Era algo inevitable, Kuroko Tetsuya tenía una extraña autoestima; más jamás había sacado tan a flote su inseguridad con Kagami.

"_Tranquilo Tetsuya…"_ se decía en un vano intento de calmar sus hiperventilaciones _"Él no haría eso…"_

Consiguió lograrlo, y espero pacientemente.

Diez.

Veinte.

Treinta minutos.

Y Kagami no aparecía.

Entonces recordó el comentario que cierta peli larga le había hecho_._

"_¿Él no te habla por lástima?"_

Se quedó impactado unos minutos. ¿De verdad Kagami le estaba hablando por lástima? ¿Por qué no tenía con quien hablar además de su Sempai? No… Kagami no sería ese tipo de personas, ¿Verdad?

¿En serio le había dejado ahí plantado?

Bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. Todo había ido tan bien hasta que… ¿Acaso se ofendió porque entendió que le había comparado con aquel Tigre de peluche? ¿Por qué le dijo que fueran al cine? ¿Por haberse _encontrado_ en los baños? Se había molestado con él por… ¿Enamorarse? Ahora sí, su pánico estaba creciendo más. Y su autoestima comenzaba a flaquear.

Bueno, había sido muy hermoso hasta que él había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Resignado y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas levanto el rostro y trato de parecer como siempre: indiferente.

-Bueno…-murmuró.-… Es hora de regresar a casa.

Cuando estaba decidido a regresar a su casa, al alzar la vista; se topó con una escena que fue el colmo del chico.

A lo lejos podía distinguir con total claridad la cabellera roja de Kagami y su destacada estatura, pero más aparte, estaba él platicando… riendo, con alguien más. Trato de enfocar su vista, a pesar de que las lágrimas le comenzaban a hacer difícil la vista. Era otro chico. Camino unos cuantos pasos para ver mejor.

Los dos estaban riendo, Kagami sostenía un peluche en la mano, y el otro chico, de cabellos negros tenía una mano sobre el hombro del peli rojo, mientras los dos reían.

¿Se reían acaso de él?

Comenzó a dar pasos lentos y pesados en dirección a una de las salidas del centro comercial… Completamente decepcionado.

.

.

.

¡Por qué era tan idiota! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque no le funcionaba el cerebro cuando estaba con Kuroko!? ¿Por qué parecía retrasado mental? ¿¡PORQUE!?

Kagami estaba completamente molesto y luchando contra el mar de gente en aquel centro comercial; agregando además, que traía consigo aquel peluche de tigre que Kuroko había visto y se lo había pedido con la simple mirada. Y él solo quería hacer feliz a Kuroko… Pero ¡No le salían bien las cosas! ¡En definitiva no!

Ya llevaba más de media hora buscando la cabellera azul de Kuroko, pero no la encontraba con éxito. Pensó en llamarle a su celular, pero ya no traía saldo. Y cuidaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel peluche.

En su búsqueda de Kuroko, se topó en el centro comercial con un compañero de trabajo. Él le detuvo y platico con Kagami por unos minutos, Kagami estaba más que apurado, pero no podía ser descortés con él. Al fin y al cabo él era quien le cubría cuando faltaba a causa de Kuroko o de otras cosas. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, se despidieron y reanudo su búsqueda.

Después de golpear, ser golpeado y caminar en corriente contraria a las personas, a lo lejos, casi a la salida del centro, pudo divisar una cabellera de un azul excepcional.

-¡Kuroko!-gritó.

No le hicieron caso.

-¡Kuroko!-gritó más alto siendo visto de mala manera por otras personas.- ¡KUROKO!-gritó sin importarle.

Kuroko escuchó como Kagami gritaba su nombre. Después de la espera, ya no quería verlo, se dijo, y mucho menos al verlo con alguien más siendo que debería de estar con él; decidió ignorarlo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no chocar contra las personas y cuando por fin iba a salir del lugar, sintió como una mano grande y cálida le agarraba con fuerza.

-Kuroko…-decía sin aliento.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Claro está que a mi casa.-contestó sin mirarle.

-¿A tú casa?-preguntaba confundido Kagami.- ¿Por qué?

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le encaró.

-No sé qué signifiqué para ti Kagami… Pero claro está que tú a mí me gustas.- si ya estaba arruinado todo… ¿Porque no terminarlo de arruinar?- No sé si solo tú te estas burlando de mis sentimientos. Pero para todo hay un límite… Si querías… -se le quebraba la voz.-…Si querías dejarme botado aquí e irte con otra persona, lo hubieras hecho… Pero de una manera menos cruel.

-No es lo que crees…-decía asustado y confundido.- Mira, toma.-le entregó el peluche.- Me fui porque te compré esto. Pensé que lo querías. Quería comprártelo para hacerte feliz… No sé a qué te refieres con eso de "irme con otra persona" solo vine contigo…-decía apresurado.

-No tienes que mentir.-dijo bajando la cabeza.- No tienes que fingir que te gusto… O cualquier cosa como esas… No tienes que obligarte a estar con alguien como yo.

-¡Ah, con un carajo Kuroko!-gritó Kagami.

Los que estaban pasando por ahí se alejaron asustados al ver como Kagami tomaba el peluche y lo estrellaba en el suelo. Kuroko se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se retractó de sus palabras. No quería ser herido más de lo que ya estaba. Kagami le miró; respiro profundo, tomo el peluche y después le tomó con fuerza de la mano alejándolo de ahí. Kuroko trató de poner resistencia, pero le fue imposible. La fuerza que el Tigre ejercía sobre él era demasiada, así que; era inútil el que se resistiera.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la multitud, Kagami soltó a Kuroko pero lo acorralo entre dos máquinas dispensadoras y él, para que no se escapara.

-¿Me vas a escuchar?-preguntó molesto.

-Tengo que ir a casa.-contestó.

-¡Escúchame!-le llamó.

Alzó la vista, tratando de que aquel nudo en la garganta no lo traicionara.

-¿Por qué eres así?-preguntó de repente Kagami. La verdad es, que él estaba muy dolido.- ¿Por qué mal interpretas? ¡Yo te quiero! –Necesitaba decirlo ya o explotaría.- ¡Me gustas Kuroko! Lamento lo que paso, pero no fue mi culpa… Las personas del lugar….

-No digas cosas que no sientes…-murmuró él bajando la cabeza.- No lo hagas, Kagami.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba a punto de estallar.

-Qué no tienes que obligarte a decir esas cosas…-trago aquel nudo.- Lo que paso en el baño… Fue un error…-decía ya con la voz quebrada.- Quizás… Jamás debimos de conocernos…

-¡Eres tan terco!-le gritó Kagami.

-¡Y tú tan idiota!-contestó el otro.

-¡Me gustas!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido y correspóndeme!

-¡Eso me toca decirlo a mí, _Bakagami_!-le gritaba Kuroko llorando.

Le miró… Era la primera vez que le veía llorar. Ah~ Ahora se sentía tan miserable.

-L-Lo siento Kuroko…-murmuró alejándose un poco.- Pero… De verdad me gustas mucho…

-¿Kuroko-Kun? –se escuchó a las espaldas de Kagami.

Ambos salieron de su extraña burbuja y observaron a la persona que estaba atrás de ellos. Kagami sintió un escalofrío cuando aquellos ojos bicolores lo observaron por primera vez. Kuroko se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas para que su conocido no lo notara.

-Oh… Ho-Hola….Akashi-Kun-contestó Kuroko.

Se hizo un silencio tenebroso y sepulcral. Kagami tomó cartas en el asunto.

-Lo siento, estoy hablando con él, si nos permites…

Tomó de nuevo el brazo de Kuroko y estaba dispuesto a alejarse a ambos de ahí, pero su agarre fue detenido por ese alguien más.

-Lo siento…-dijo mirándole con sus temibles ojos ámbar y rubí.- Pero claro está que Kuroko-Kun no está bien a tu lado. Suéltalo.-demando.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú para ordenarme eso? –Preguntó ahora cabreado.- Lo soltaré solo si él me lo pide. Vámonos Kuroko.

-Suéltame Kagami.-susurró Kuroko.

Kagami se quedó congelado en su lugar, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿De verdad lo escuchó? ¿O solo fue su imaginación?

-Ya lo escuchaste.- dijo el chico de cabellos rojos más claros que los de él.- Dijo que lo soltaras.

Se giró y tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar –oh si, deseaba llorar.- miró a Kuroko.

-¿Eso quieres?-preguntó con un matiz de dolor.

-Yo…-titubeo por unos minutos.- Si… Eso quiero.

-…

-¿Quieres que lo repita de nuevo él?-preguntó el chico extraño.

-No. Ya lo escuche.-le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kagami soltó despacio el brazo de Kuroko, con la esperanza de que a mitad del acto se retractará, jamás fue así. Tomo el peluche y se lo entrego. Kuroko no se lo quiso aceptar. Pero él insistió.

-Es tuyo. Tómalo, si quieres tirarlo hazlo, eso a mí ya no me importa.

-Kagami…

-Adiós, Kuroko.

Dicho esto, Kagami se alejó, con la cabeza baja, perdiéndose entre el mar de personas.

Kuroko, sintió como en su pecho, un gran hoyo se instalaba en donde se supone debería de ir su corazón.

Y por otro lado, el chico nuevo; había sido espectador de toda esa escena de telenovela. Pero mejor aún; el recién llegado, le tomó un interés especial al chico de cabellos rojos que; se estaba alejando.

* * *

_¡Buenas madrugadas!_

_Son las 2.28 am y ando actualizando D: Bueno, bueno... ¡Hemos llegado a la parte crítica de la historia! -redoble de tambores.- ¿Porque? Bueno... Ya notarán que las cosas no salieron bien entre Kagami y Kuroko D: Pero no me vayan a golpear -se esconde en la trinchera.-_

_Les eh de decir que, ahora actualizaré más despacio, ya que apenas escribiré el capítulo 12; y necesito plantear bien las ideas de que es lo que pasará a continuación. Si no es mucha indiscreción... ¿Va bien la historia? Tengo la ligera sensación de que estoy dejando cabos sueltos D: Si es así, onegai~ Háganme saberlo._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia! Y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar Review y darle a Favo's T.T son tan lindos... Es verdad. Hace no más de dos horas, me llegó una idea nueva... Pero no sé si hacerla, sería igual que está historia: De Kuroko no Basket, capítulos PERO los protagonistas serían AKashi y Murasakakibara... ¿Qué opinan? D:_

_Sin más me voy, ¡los leeré la siguiente semana! Comentarios, apoyo, dudas, reclamos por favor en un MP o Review~_

_¡Gracias!_

_Yuki'_


	11. El Tigre Solitario y La Sombra

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada a la par en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**11.- El Tigre Solitario y La Sombra.**

* * *

.

.

¿Cómo es que un día tan perfecto y maravilloso había terminado tan terriblemente? Kagami se preguntaba eso hasta el cansancio.

No deseaba regresar a su casa por ahora. Estaba triste, cansado, hastiado y decepcionado. ¿Por qué Kuroko había actuado de esa forma? ¿No se supone que ambos sentían lo mismo? Entonces… ¿_Por qué_? Sabía que sí, había cometido un terrible y gran error el no decirle que iría comprarle el peluche, pero pensó que sería un lindo detalle de su parte si iba, lo compraba y se lo entregaba… Pero no pensó jamás que se perdería entre tanta multitud, en que su estúpido teléfono se quedará sin saldo… Y en que Kuroko mal interpretaría las cosas.

¿Por qué cuando Kagami comenzaba a ver algo de brillo en su lúgubre vida, todo se ponía negro de nuevo?

¡Y ese chico! ¡ARGH! ¡Ese estúpido chico virolo! ¿Por qué demonios interrumpió la conversación de ambos? Si ese pelirrojo chaparro, no hubiera llegado y les hubiera interrumpido… Tal vez hubiera arreglado las cosas con Kuroko.

Se detuvo a media banqueta. Las personas chocaban con su gran persona y murmuraban unas cuantas palabras desagradables. A él no le importaba y mucho menos le interesaba. No. Se dijo, ni aun así hubieran arreglado las cosas. Por primera vez había visto llorar a Kuroko y él era el motivo, por primera vez Kuroko le había alzado la voz y había hablado de esa forma tan distante y déspota… Qué le hería. En verdad le hería en lo más profundo de su ser.

Estaba enamorado.

Lamentablemente ya lo había comprendido. Estaba enamorado de Kuroko. Pero lo entendió algo tarde. Si no hubiera salido corriendo la vez que le pregunto si quería ser su sombra… Si no lo hubiera evitado por tanto tiempo… Si en vez de ir a comer el día que tuvieron su encuentro en el baño, se le hubiera declarado y arreglado de una vez esa situación… Si al menos_ hubiera._

Pero lástima. _El_ _hubiera jamás existe._

Suspiro. De verdad estaba cansado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan complicado el amara una persona? ¿Cómo podía haber mil y un obstáculos para ser feliz?

Caminó con lentitud, sin importarle que su cuerpo de vez en cuando chocará con otros cuerpos humanos. Y sin percatarse que, del cielo comenzaban a caer gotas gélidas de lluvia. Lo que le faltaba. Que el finalizar del domingo se pusiera de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo completamente destrozado de él.

Mientras arrastraba los pies con parsimonia y miraba directamente el suelo, recordó unas palabras que su señora madre le había dicho mucho antes de haber enfermado.

_-Taiga hijo… ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó con voz maternal la mujer de cabellos rojizos._

_-P-Porque dicen que yo no podré ser alguien en la vida.-contestó entre lagrimones el niño._

_-Hijo…-le abrazó.- ¿Quién dice semejante mentira?_

_-Mis… Compañeros…-balbuceo.- Hoy estábamos hablando de que queríamos ser de grandes…-sorbió su nariz.-… y yo dije que quería ser alguien feliz e importante….-la madre le abrazo con fuerza.-… Todos dijeron que no lo logaría. Y se rieron de mí._

_-Taiga, mírame-le llamó su madre. Él obedeció.-…. La felicidad cuesta, hijo mío. No la podrás obtener de la noche a la mañana. Habrá personas que se interpongan para que tú puedas obtener lo que deseas.-hizo una pausa y continuo.- El ser alguien en la vida, eso dependerá de si tú eres feliz o no cariño. Recuerda esto.-dijo mientras alzaba el rostro húmedo de su hijo.- Si quieres ser feliz debes de luchar por ello. Habrá personas que te apoyaran y te ayudarán a que la consigas… Pero…-le beso la mejilla.-… No lograrás nada si tú te rindes._

_El niño abrazó fuerte a su madre y le beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y agrego:_

_-Vamos, eres mi pequeño Tigre, ¿Verdad que no te rendirás?_

_-¡No!-sonrió el niño.- Lo prometo._

Y ahora se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba. Por qué de una forma sentía que estaba rompiendo esa promesa que le hizo a su madre. Ya no quería luchar. No después de haber visto el rostro lloroso de Kuroko, no después de escuchar como él le decía que se fuera… Estaba demasiado herido que sentía como las gotas de lluvia empapaban su dolor. Miró el reloj de su muñeca: siete veintidós. Alzó un poco la vista y observó como todos los transeúntes le miraban con desconcierto; todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban algo con que cubrirse de la lluvia y él era el único que se iba mojando.

-No importa…-murmuró con una sonrisa rota.-… De verdad no importa.

Fue entonces que Kagami se abrió paso entre los peatones y regresó a pie hasta su pequeño departamento. Bajo la lluvia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las gotas se llevaran consigo aquel sentimiento que no había experimentado hacía tiempo: Dolor. Tristeza.

Solo quería olvidar.

Aún dentro del centro comercial se encontraba Kuroko Tetsuya, siendo acompañado de uno de sus excompañeros de secundaria: Akashi Seijuro. Alguien que, al igual que él era callado y reservado. Pero que poseía el "ojo del emperador" según muchos compañeros de ellos lo denominaron en sus años de secundaria. Esto porque podía ver lo que otros no hacían, y podía encontrar cosas que los demás desconocían.

Los dos se encontraban en una de las mesas del área de comida del centro comercial. Akashi bebiendo un _Frappe_ mientras Kuroko estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, en que alguien le hacía salirse de sus cabales. En que alguien era capaz de hacerle llorar y de tener ese sentimiento de desesperación, dolor, enojo; todos en uno solo. Era la primera vez.

Y lamentablemente había sido Kagami.

Recordó el rostro de él impregnado de dolor y estuvo a casi nada de tomar su celular llamarle y pedirle disculpas. Pero se abstuvo. A pesar de que le dolía el haberle visto así; él estaba aún más dolido, porque tenía miedo, porque si pensaba las cosas fríamente todo parecía como si Kagami se hubiera estado burlando de él por un largo, largo tiempo. Y él de estúpido que cayó en el juego. Pero lo que más le dolía como a nada en el mundo; era sin lugar a dudas el que le amaba con profundidad y eso, no podía ser reemplazado.

-¿Estás mejor, Kuroko-Kun?-preguntó el chico de forma tranquila.

-Si…-susurró suspirando.- Gracias Akashi-Kun.

-No hay de que…-murmuró, le dio un sorbo a su Frappe y después le miró con ojos inquisidores.- Si no es mucha intromisión… Kuroko-Kun; ¿Quién era el chico?

Kuroko se quedó callado unos minutos, y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. _"El amor de mi vida"_ pensó.

-Es un amigo.-contestó con sequedad.

-¿Y por qué estaban peleando?

-Por qué es estúpido.-dijo algo dolido.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Akashi.

-Hiere a las personas con sus actos.-dijo recordando las veces que lo había herido y él no le tomó importancia.- Es algo estúpido.

-¿Cómo se llama?-peguntó con un poco más de curiosidad.

-Kagami Taiga-contestó.

Después de un silencio algo largo, Kuroko le miró algo extrañado. Akashi no hacía ese tipo de preguntas; no era de las personas que se entrometían en las situaciones ajenas a él… Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-¿De verdad solo son amigos, Kuroko-Kun?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Alzó la vista y le observó. Esa mirada la conocía a la perfección.

-Si.-contestó.- Solo… Somos amigos.-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Perfecto.-contestó el otro con una ligera sonrisa.

Y sin más los dos se quedaron en un silencio algo extraño.

.

.

.

Kagami había enfermado gravemente por la gran mojada que se había dado el domingo. Y ahora iba caminando como podía a la escuela. Solo pensaba en comprarse algún analgésico rumbo a la escuela, tomarlo y esperar a que mejorara un poco. Pero su Sempai, Teppei le detuvo a medio camino.

-Hey tú, regrésate a tu casa.-le dijo con voz seria.

-N-No… Puedo…-murmuró con algo de dificultad.

-No te estoy preguntando.-respondió.- Te estoy ordenando que vayas a tu casa. Estas enfermo, ¿Y así piensas ir a la escuela?

Kagami asintió y siguió caminando. Teppei le puso una mano en la espalda para que se detuviera. Él lo hizo.

-Kagami…-murmuró algo preocupado.- Por favor… Ve a casa.

-Tengo… qué ir…

-No irás. No puedes ir en esas condiciones; ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se pondrá Kuroko-Kun si te ve así?

Kagami se tensó y Teppei se dio cuenta de ello. Quitó su mano instintivamente del hombro del tigre. El más grande pensó que había tocado un tema que, al parecer no iba nada bien.

-A él no le ha de importar…-murmuró balanceándose como un péndulo.- Él me ha dicho que me fuera… Y eso hice… A él no le importará como esté yo.-murmuro.

-Kagami…

-Yo…-decía con voz quebrada.-… De verdad me esforcé Sempai… Pero al parecer solo eran ilusiones que yo mismo me cree. Además de que me dejé convencer por ti y por mi infantil concepto de amor.-hizo una pausa, se llevó la mano al rostro y continuo.- No te culpo de ello, solo que… Ya no me esforzaré más.

Teppei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De todo ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo… ¿Se estaba rindiendo? ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Dónde estaba ese Tigre que era él? ¿Dónde estaba toda la energía, la fuerza y decisión que tenía?

Observó en silencio como el chico lloraba. De verdad se sintió mal por él, ya que solo era un pobre chico de casi dieciocho años, al que le habían roto el corazón. Además de que, la fiebre que seguro traía no ayudaba en nada.

-Descansa Kagami…-le susurró.

Kagami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que ante un movimiento de su Sempai había quedado inconsciente.

Por otro lado Kuroko caminaba con pesadez por los pasillos de la escuela. Le dolía horrible la cabeza. A consecuencia de haber llorado toda la noche abrazando al peluche que Kagami le había regalado.

Sí, sí, una actitud demasiado infantil y poco masculina. Bueno, una actitud más de _mujer enamorada_, se decía él. Su vista la tenía entrecerrada ya que la luz y el exceso de ruido le molestaban de sobre manera.

Al pasar por el salón de Kagami, volteó instintivamente.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

Un peso más a la decepción que estaba teniendo se sumó en ese instante.

Teppei que iba en busca del asesor del grupo de Kagami, observó con cuidado a Kuroko que caminaba de manera distraída y desganada hacía él. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad. Él lucía igual o peor que Kagami. Bueno, a excepción de la gran fiebre descomunal que el pelirrojo se había cargado.

Al pasar por su lado, Kuroko chocó con él y solo se limitó a susurrar un "lo siento" demasiado penoso.

"_Esto va mal…"_ pensó Teppei.

Se detuvo y observó como Kuroko, en vez de entrar a su salón de clases, seguía derecho, en dirección a las escaleras, probablemente dirección a la salida de la escuela.

Fue así como el Tigre poco a poco dejó su manada y regresó a la soledad de la que jamás debió haber dejado.

Y fue así, como la sombra que quería convertirse en Luz, se resignó a lo que era: Penumbra.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días desde aquel incidente. Kagami y Kuroko, ahora eran unos completos desconocidos. Kagami estaba dolido, y por lo tanto su orgullo –que había hecho aún lado por Kuroko.- Ahora le impedía al menos mirarle de reojo; y cada vez que pasaba cerca de él, fingía que no le veía… que _no existía._ Kuroko por otro lado, al notar esa actitud tan altanera y nada digna de Kagami, solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza y caminar, tratando de camuflajearse de nuevo con las sombras, con el silencio, con la soledad.

Teppei trató de hablar con Kagami, al notar como tanto en los entrenamientos, como en su desempeño de vida diaria éste empeoraba. Pero Kagami le cortó de tajo.

_-Ya basta, Teppei-Sensei.- le dijo de forma seria, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.- Lo pasado; pasado, ahora solo queda terminar la escuela.-dicho eso, se fue._

Desde ese instante solo se limitó a cuidarlo a escondidas. Ya que el chico, cometía más errores de los que él era capaz.

Por otro lado estaba Momoi; había notado el repentino cambio de la noche a la mañana entre Kagami y Kuroko, y se había sentido por completo feliz al saber que esos dos no estaban juntos ya. Pero cuando cruzó palabras con Kuroko por primera vez desde su distanciamiento notó que eso, a lo mejor era un grave error.

_-¡Tetsu!-le había llamado._

_Él se giró y le observo… Con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué pasa Momoi-San?_

_-Tetsu.-llegó a él corriendo.- ¿Vamos a tomar un café?_

_-No._

_-Moh~ ¿Por qué?-lloriqueó con sus típicas pataletas. Esperando después una respuesta favorable por parte del peli azulado._

_-No quiero estar contigo, Momoi-San.-contestó con frialdad.- ¿Al menos puedes respetar eso?_

_-Tet…su…-murmuró sorprendida._

_-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión._

_Dicho esto, Kuroko, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dejado a Momoi completamente atónita._

Desde ese día, y muy para su pesar; Momoi decidió dejar a solas a Kuroko. Y no se le acercó ni un día más.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que, detrás de esa agresividad de Kagami, de aquellas contestaciones bruscas, de las peleas en las que últimamente se veía envuelto; de las constantes amenazas que recibía de otras escuelas, o incluso de pandillas… Eran porque quería sacar todo ese dolor que traía consigo.

No lograba sacarlo ni con el baloncesto, ni trabajando, peleando, llorando, gritando, estudiando. Nada lograba quitarle esa pena de su alma. Nada. Pero él muy dentro de su ser sabía cuál o mejor dicho _quién_ podía librarlo de su dolor.

Y mientras Kuroko se escudaba en el silencio, en la soledad, en el anonimato, en la biblioteca o en su propia habitación después de la escuela; lloraba como nunca en su vida lo había hecho; ya que así era la única forma de expresar lo que con palabras no podía.

Dolor. Tristeza. Amor. Decepción.

Porque, a pesar de que Kagami le borrará definitivamente de su vida, él lo tenía presente en cada uno de los momentos de la suya.

Porque lo amaba.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, y mi falta de responsabilidad u.ú No tengo excusa... Pero espero puedan comprender que trato de llevar en equilibrio muchas cosas; me es complicado además de que ya casi voy a la par de capítulos escritos y publicados y comienzo a sentir el estrés D: En fin. Este es un capítulo más, quizás muy soso para muchos pero de suma importancia._

_¿Qué más? Oh si, creo que ya sé de cuántos capítulos será. Así que me pondré a trabajar en ello. ¡Gracias a todos los que me leen! De verdad, no saben como me alegra leer sus comentarios, animándome, diciéndome cosas bonitas y asím, se los agradezco de corazón, y pues por ustedes, continuaré y haré mejor esta historia._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Yuki'_


	12. Intervención de Terceros

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada a la par en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**12.- Intervención de terceros.**

* * *

.

.

.

Conformé pasaron algunas semanas, los amigos de ambas partes comenzaron a darse cuenta de las extrañas actitudes que Kagami y Kuroko estaban tomando.

Por un lado, Kise Ryouta y Aomine Daiki se había percatado de la frialdad del chico en sus ojos; del distanciamiento en sus palabras y en su nulo interés por muchas cosas.

Los esquivó durante un par de días y a ellos eso les preocupó. Cuando por fin pudieron hablar con el chico, él solo se excusó con "tenía demasiados trabajos que hacer" y fue tan pobre aquella mentira, que decidieron no molestarlo más. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, o incluso en las salidas que solían tener, ellos notaban cada vez más la incomodidad, el dolor y cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo que emanaba aquel pequeño chico.

_-Daichi…-le llamo preocupado Kise._

_-¿No puedes saludar con un cómo estás? U ¿Hola?-preguntó tratando de relajarlo._

_Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risilla forzada._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No pasa nada…-murmuró algo apenado.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Me preocupa Kurokochi…-susurró.-…. Algo le está pasando._

_-Eso es más que obvio, cariño…-dijo a modo sarcástico._

_-…_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno por el repentino silencio del rubio._

_-Me llamaste cariño…-murmuro obviamente sonrojado._

_-Ah…-contestó con nerviosismo.- ¿T-Te molesta?_

_-No…-contestó feliz el otro.-… Pero nos estamos desviando del tema Daichi._

_-Así es…-carraspeo y agregó con algo de duda.- ¿Crees que sea en relación al Tigre?_

_-¿Kagami Taiga?-preguntó sorprendido._

_-Sí, así es…-hizo una pausa, se sentó en su cama y continuó.- Recuerda que antes de que actuará de esa forma, nos había comentado de forma "alegre" muy a su manera–enfatizo alegre.-que iba a salir con Kagami. Después de eso… Bueno, ya ves cómo anda._

_-¡Tienes razón!-contestó el otro maravillado- ¿Crees que se hayan peleado de nuevo? ¿O que Kagami le hizo algo a Kurokochi?_

_-No lo sé… Peor de algo estoy seguro…_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Si ese estúpido le hizo algo a Kuroko, juró que lo obligaré a pedirle perdón. A como dé lugar._

_-Daichi… Primero investiguemos, después puedes hacer uso de tu justicia, ¿Nee?-le contestó algo preocupado._

Después de esa conversación ambos trataron de sacarle información al peli azulado, pero él no soltaba prenda. Y eso bueno, los preocupaba aún más. Y finalmente se vieron obligados a hablar con él.

Cierta tarde, cuando Kuroko salía de la escuela en dirección a unos mandados que su madre le había pedido hacer, se encontró con la no tan grata sorpresa de que sus amigos Aomine y Kise le estaban esperando. Ahora las cosas ya no le eran tan gratas; adoraba a sus amigos, pero él últimamente no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie.

-¡Kurokochi!-le llamó Kise desde la entrada meneando su brazo de un lado a otro.

Fue la primera vez que se sintió incómodo con el apodo de Kise.

-Hola Kise-Kun, Aomine-Kun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó una vez llegó sin rodeos.

-Vaya~-canturreo Aomine ante la actitud un poco agresiva del peli azulado.- ¿Todo bien Kuroko?

-Si.-contestó.- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-K-Kurokochi…-murmuró confundido Kise.

-Verás…-intervino Aomine haciendo a un lado a Kise y colocándolo tras su espalda con delicadeza.- Últimamente andas muy extraño. Además de que, hemos notado como drásticamente dejaste de hablarnos de El tigre y de cómo ahora extrañamente te muestras molesto, cansado y triste… ¿Todo está bien?

Kuroko se quedó en silencio. Al parecer la "máscara" que estaba teniendo, no tenía ningún efecto en aquellos chicos que le conocían mejor como a la palma de su mano. Bajó el rostro agobiado. ¿Qué debía de decirles? ¿Qué todo estaba bien?

_"No mientas"_ le dijo lo que posiblemente era su conciencia.

-No, no lo está.-se armó de valor.

Kise y Aomine le miraron impactados.

Demasiada sinceridad por parte de Kuroko, les espantaba un poco; ya que él _jamás_ había sido de esa forma.

-¿Quieres que lo platiquemos, Kurokochi?-preguntó Kise tras la espalda de Aomine.

-No…-levantó el rostro y les miró.-… Por ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer, podemos hacerlo mañana, quizás.

Los otros dos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, se miraron entre sí unos segundos y después asintieron mirando a Kuroko.

Él se los agradeció. No verbalmente, pero lo hizo con un ligero ademán con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos chicos.-dijo él.

-Nos vemos.-contestaron ambos.

Y dicho esto, Kuroko giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando con su habitual tranquilidad, hasta que se perdió de vista del par de chicos.

Ellos se quedaron pasmados unos minutos, tratando de procesar qué demonios le había pasado a su amigo. Pero sinceramente no sabían cómo tomar todo aquello.

-Vámonos Daichi.-dijo Kise tomándolo de la manga de su suéter.- no te preocupes, mañana hablaremos con él.

-Sí…-murmuró algo preocupado el otro.- Mañana hablaremos con él.

Cuando se giró no pudo evitar mirar al interior de la escuela, en donde las manadas de alumnos salían poco a poco en señal de finalizadas las clases. Y a lo lejos logró divisar una cabellera roja como el fuego.

Se enojó a tal grado que se soltó del agarre de Kise de manera brusca y entró caminando a zancadas hasta llegar y ponerse en el camino de un extraño Kagami.

-Oye tu idiota.-le dijo molesto y colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Kagami alzó la vista y le miro… indiferente.

-¿Me hablas a mí; Aomine?-preguntó.

-Sí, eres el único idiota que estoy viendo.

-¡Qué te pasa animal!-gritó, llamado la atención del resto de alumnos.- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios vienes a insultarme?

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Tetsu?!-berreó.

-¡Daichi!-gritó Kise asustado corriendo hacia ellos.- D-Déjalo…-murmuró tomando la mano del otro.- V-Vámonos…

-¿Qué, qué le hice?-preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.- Mejor pregúntale que fue lo que él me hizo…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos confundidos.

Una bola de alumnos chismosos se acercó lo suficiente para mínimo poder escuchar algo de la abochornada conversación.

-Mejor pregúntale a tú amigo…-decía molesto Kagami.- El por qué me arruinó la vida; el por qué por su culpa no podemos ya ni siquiera ser amigos, el por qué es tan idiota…

-¡El idiota eres tú!-gritó Kise.

Kagami y Aomine le miraron confundidos.

-Kurokochi, es como un cachorro.-decía con seriedad.- Él… Él le es fiel a las personas que quiere, puede que sea muy callado, reservado y no muestre mucho sus emociones… Pero cuando se porta así…-Kise bajo la cabeza.-… Jamás había visto a Kurokochi enojado, triste o distraído. Jamás.-alzó la vista y le miró.- ¡Y tú eres el culpable, Kagami!

-¡Cállate estúpido rubio!

-¡No insultes a Kise!-gritó Aomine.

-¡Me vale un carajo!

-¡Qué te calles estúpido norteamericano!

Bueno, no hace falta entrar en detalles para saber que Kagami y Aomine se fueron a una pelea que llevaba como compañeros puños y algo de sangre. Los pocos presentes solo se limitaban a alentar la pelea; no fue sino hasta que Riko y Teppei llegaron al lugar de los hechos, alejando a todo chismoso y separando a esos dos.

-¡_Bakagami!_-le gritaba Riko, Kagami solo bajo la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! Si haces esto… ¡Te pueden expulsar del equipo!

-L-Lo siento…-murmuró y alzó la vista para ver a la pequeña entrenadora.- Pero Aomine empezó.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritaba Aomine siendo aún sostenido por Teppei y calmado por Kise.- ¡Debes de disculparte con él o lo lamentarás!-dicho esto, se soltó del agarre del castaño y tomó a Kise saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

Teppei y Riko se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Kagami solo quería largarse ya.

Riko miró a Teppei y él hizo lo mismo. Suspiraron, Riko caminó hasta Kagami y Teppei fue a recoger sus mochilas.

-Kagami…-murmuró la chica mirando al chico.

-¿Qué pasa Riko-San?-preguntó cansado.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Lo está.

-¿Seguro?

-Lo es.

-Bueno…-tomo sus cosas y antes de irse agrego.-… Cualquier cosa que te agobie, deberías de solucionarla. Nos vemos. Cúrate esas heridas.

-Nos vemos.-contestó el otro.

La chica se despidió del otro con un movimiento de mano y desapareció de la vista de los otros dos. Kagami tomó su mochila que estaba en posesión de Teppei; él se la dio y más aparte le ofreció una lata de refresco, él la aceptó de mala manera; en silencio.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Como quieras.- agregó.

-Vale, entonces iré.-contestó ignorando la actitud déspota del pelirrojo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, está vez Kagami no hizo ninguna parada técnica para comprar comida o algo así. Ni siquiera tocó la lata de refresco, Teppei solo le acompañó en silencio, esperando con suma paciencia a que él hablará. Y lo logró.

-¿Por qué aún me buscas?-preguntó.

-Somos amigos, ¿No es así?-le contestó mirando al cielo.

-Pero te eh tratado mal estos últimos días.-agregó algo apenado.

-No importa; es uno de los riesgos que se toma cuando quieres a un amigo.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que eso me hace sentir más mierda?-preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso te lo digo.-dijo riendo ahora.

Los dos se soltaron a reír un poco, destensando el ambiente; siguieron caminando ahora en un silencio algo cómodo.

-Lo siento…-murmuró muy bajito.

-No tienes que disculparte; Taiga.-le dijo Teppei sonriendo.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Se quedó unos minutos callado, y Teppei supuso que aquello era un rotundo no. De pronto Kagami se detuvo y se recargó en una de las paredes de los callejones.

-¿Crees que Aomine tenía razón?

-¿A lo de si eres idiota? Sí, si lo eres.

-No me refería a eso.-gruño.

-Sí, lo sé…-dijo riendo y acompañándolo.- Pero prefiero molestarte a que estés más deprimido que mi abuela.

-Tú no tienes abuela, Kiyoshi…

-Murió hace tiempo, así que; omitamos aquello.- Hizo una pausa y agregó.- ¿Qué piensas tú?

-No sé qué pensar.-contestó mientras abría la lata de refresco.- Quiero verlo… Pero el hecho de que finja que no "existe para mí" hace que se aleje más de mí.

-Pues eso es algo idiota de tu parte. No debiste de fingir que no existió en tu vida; cuando él es el único motivo de que tu vida esté hecha un desmadre ahora.

-C-Creo que tienes razón, Kiyoshi…

-No creas, _la tengo._-finalizó.

-¿Y entonces que sugieres que haga?-preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

-Estar con él…-murmuró bajando la cabeza.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto el otro bebiendo de su lata.

-Qué todo regrese a como antes…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- O que sea mucho mejor.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué esperas?-preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

Kagami le observó por unos minutos y medito el asunto.

Si quería regresar a como era antes la relación entre él y Kuroko –o mucho mejor.- ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo nada?

_"Miedo… No lo haces por miedo"_ escuchó en algún lugar recóndito de su mente.

-¿Qué tal si me manda al carajo? Cómo yo lo hice con él…

-Taiga…-le llamo, el otro obedeció.- Por lo poco que conoces a Kuroko-Kun… ¿Crees que actuaría así?

Se quedó meditabundo unos minutos y después negó con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa.

-No, no actuaría así.

-¿Entonces?

Bajó la cabeza y jugó un rato con la lata ya vacía. Tenía razón; Teppei siempre tenía razón.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y después, Kagami se incorporó y volvió a tomar su camino.

-Gracias...-dijo dándole la espalda.- En verdad, gracias… Kiyoshi.

-Vamos...-dijo sonriendo feliz el otro.- Ve por él tigre… después me darás las gracias.

El peli rojo asintió y se alejó caminando con tranquilidad. Mientras el otro le miraba con paciencia y giraba sobre sus talones para regresar por el camino por el cuál habían venido ambos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial de aquella ciudad de Japón; se encontraba una peli rosa, esperando con paciencia en las mesas del comedor del mismo lugar. Miraba impaciente su celular, con la esperanza de que el reloj digital avanzará mucho más rápido.

-Buenas tardes, Momoi-San.-le dijo un chico parándose frente a ella y la mesa.

-Ah, ¡Hola Akashi-Kun!-saludó con efusividad.-

-Lo siento, llegué algo tarde.- contestó sentándose de inmediato en la silla contigua.

-Ah~ no te preocupes, yo llegué mucho antes.- media hora para ser precisos.- Así que dime…- comentó mientras veía con algo de sigilo al chico heterocromático.- ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan de repente me citas?

El peli rojo le miro con paciencia. Algunas veces Momoi lo sacaba de quicio, pero en está ocasión tenía que ser extremadamente paciente, para conseguir lo que él quería.

-Bueno… Vas a la misma Preparatoria que Kuroko-Kun, ¿No?-comentó. Ella asintió.- De pura casualidad… ¿Conoces a Kagami Taiga-Kun?-preguntó sin rodeos.

Momoi se sobre salto un poco, ¿Cómo conocía Akashi a Kagami? ¿Cómo sabía que Kuroko y Kagami siempre andaban juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Por qué le interesaba saber de Kagami?

-Bueno, conozco a Kagami-Kun…-murmuró con cuidado.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Momoi analizando la situación y del por qué le estaba preguntando de aquel animal de tamaño colosal. Y Akashi, pensando en cómo le sacaría toda la información que necesitaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Akashi-Kun?-preguntó Momoi cambiando de actitud tan repentinamente.

El chico de ojos rubí y dorado sonrió complacido. Era muy fácil para él sacar la _verdadera_personalidad de esa chica pedante. Y más si se trataba de _su_ Tetsuya.

-Vaya Momoi-san…-murmuró divertido.- ¿Ya tan pronto defenderás lo que es tuyo?-preguntó con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-No necesito que me digas que hacer…-le miró con suspicacia.- A ti, claro está que no te interesa Tetsu, entonces, ¿Por qué él?

-Me gustó.

-¿Solo eso?

-Me llamó la atención.-respondió el otro.

-Cuando eso pasa…-murmuró la chica ablandando un poco su mirada.- Haces lo imposible por conseguir tu nuevo_juguete._

-Así es.- contestó el otro, era fácil que él y ella se entendieran bien de esa forma.- Y pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme…

¿Ella? ¿Cómo?

Akashi al ver el rostro confundido de la chica negó con la cabeza, más divertido.

-A ti claro está que no te gusta que te hagan _competencia_.-dijo enfatizando la palabra.- Y menos si eso está relacionado con Kuroko-Kun.-ella asintió.- ¿Sabías que Kagami, es uno de esos competidores?

Momoi se quedó estática por unos minutos. Ella lo sospechaba, pero jamás lo había podido confirmar. Y si, a esto le agregamos que Akashi le había dicho que Kagami era un _competidor_ quiere decir que él sabía algo.

-Dime, Momoi-san…-incitó el otro, ella le miro.- ¿No te gustaría que Kagami y Kuroko, se alejarán?

Ella recordó entonces, la extraña actitud de Tetsu y de su repentino alejamiento…

¿Acaso él tenía algo que ver?

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó ella.

Akashi, solo sonrió.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Kuroko quedó de verse con sus amigos de la secundaria. Aomine y Kise le esperaban con paciencia en la entrada de su preparatoria. Antes de irse por completo aquel día, observó a lo lejos como Kagami caminaba… O mejor dicho, arrastraba sus pies en dirección al Auditorio.

Ah, el verle de nuevo hizo que su corazón latiera como la primera vez que cruzaron palabras. Se detuvo a medio camino, y optó por admirarle un rato. En silencio y sin preocuparse de su falta de presencia.

Se veía tan… Hermoso y distante a la vez, que le dolía. Le observó con mayor cuidado y preguntas extrañas comenzaron a asaltar a su pobre y atormentada mente; ¿Desde cuándo se hizo más rojo su cabello? ¿Había crecido unos centímetros? ¿Por qué se veía más atractivo? Pero por sobre todas las preguntas que se hacía había una que lo atormentaba… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el verlo?

Kagami iba más que cansado y desanimado a la práctica del día de hoy. De verdad deseaba poder arreglar las cosas con Kuroko pero…

Sintió como alguien le observaba. Sin ganas y deseando que no fuera una o unas de sus tantas Fans alocadas, levanto el rostro y dirigió su vista a donde sentía que provenía la mirada observadora. Quedó helado al ver que se trataba de Kuroko. Le miró por unos minutos y se debatió internamente entre sí saludarle o seguir con su triste camino.

Kuroko quedo estático. ¿Cómo es que le pudo ver Kagami? Él miraba directo a los ojos rubíes y apagados de Kagami, y sentía que esos mismos ojos le miraban.

"_¿Qué debo de hacer?"_ pensaron los dos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se seguían viendo, con admiración, miedo, amor, dolor y confusión.

-¡Oi!-gritaron a lo lejos.- ¡Kurokochi, acá estamos!-gritó Kise.

Kuroko suspiro. Miró una última vez a Kagami tratando de grabarse a fuego su ahora nueva imagen. Suspiró, se giró y emprendió camino hacia su amigo rubio y peli azulado.

Kagami le observó irse. Quedó algo decepcionado. Pero, no podía pedir más, si se había comportado de mala forma ante él desde un principio. Suspiro, y reanudó su camino hacia el auditorio.

.

.

.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó Aomine sentado en una jardinera de aquel parque.

-Pues… Básicamente ese fue el problema.-respondió Kuroko.

-Nee, Nee; Kurokochi…-decía Kise mientras comía un poco de helado.- ¿No habrás mal interpretado todo?

Los dos chicos le miraron confundidos a Kise. Él solo sonrió.

-No soy tan estúpido como creen.-se quejó.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Kuroko.

-Bueno, yo sé que no lo eres.-dijo Aomine mientras rodeaba el cuello de Kise con su brazo derecho.- Pero a veces traspasas el límite.

-¡Daichi!-se quejó el otro.- Eres muy malo conmigo…

-Un poco, pero te gusta.

Kise solo se sonrojo furiosamente y en seguida se atascó de helado. Después de unos minutos tras sufrir un coma por cerebro congelado; Aomine miraba a Kuroko, perspicaz.

-¿Qué pasa Aomine-Kun?-preguntó Kuroko obviamente incómodo.

-Estás seguro que, solo se pelearon y desde ahí, ¿Los dos dejaron de hablarse?

-Se-Seguro.-mintió.

-Eres malo con las mentiras, Tetsu.

Bajo la cabeza apenado. Tenía razón, jamás se le daba bien las mentiras, jamás. Alzó su rostro y observó con cuidado el lugar: El parque comenzaba poco a poco a quedarse solo, siendo ellos y otras personas los únicos en el lugar.

-Akashi-Kun intervino.

Los otros quedaron estáticos. En el rostro de Aomine se dibujaba la sorpresa pura y en el de Kise el terror.

-¡¿Qué hizo Akashi?!-preguntó gritando Kise.

-N-Nada…

-¿Qué hacía él ahí?-preguntó Aomine.

-No lo sé…

Los tres quedaron en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Kuroko preguntándose si fue buena idea contarles todo lo que estaba pasando, y Kise y Aomine pensando en qué demonios hacia Akashi en la historia de Kuroko.

-Bueno, bueno.- habló Aomine.- Haya sido lo que haya sido por lo que se presentó Akashi. Solo quiero saber una cosa Tetsu.- él le miró confundido.- ¿Amas a Kagami?

Kise miró a Kuroko, él miró a ambos.

-Lo hago.

-¿Estás dispuesto a remediar las cosas con él y a aclarar esas dudas que aún te carcomen?-prosiguió el moreno.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Estás dispuesto a confesarle tus sentimientos verdaderos a Kagamichi?-intervino Kise con la misma seriedad con la que estaba Aomine.

-Estoy dispuesto a decirle que estoy enamorado de él.-finalizó Kuroko.

-Entonces…-agregó Aomine sonriendo.- ¿Qué estás esperando?

Los tres se miraron por unos minutos y sonrieron.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza :c Los leo en el siguiente :3_

_Yuki'~_


	13. Verdades, inseguridades y

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada a la par en Amor yaoi.**

**Advertencia: Contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**13.- Verdades, inseguridades y… ¿Declaraciones?**

* * *

.

.

.

Bien, era un nuevo día, un nuevo mes, una nueva semana… Y ambos chicos estaban "renovados" por así decirlo. Kuroko por un lado se hizo la fiel promesa de dejar aún lado esa autoestima del nabo y plantársele en frente a Kagami y simple y sencillamente decirle: "Te amo, me gustas." Y fin.

De camino a la escuela, comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

¿Y si Kagami lo rechazaba de una manera colosal? Su autoestima no durará ni cinco segundos viva, se dijo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su curso, se pondría a pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando por fin le dijera sus sentimientos a Kagami.

Kagami por otro lado, había despertado con toda la actitud. Las pláticas que tenía con Teppei le servían un montón; y ahora gracias a él y sus sabias palabras de abuelito, estaba decidido por completo a arreglar ese asunto que tenía pendiente con Kuroko, de decirle que fue estúpido de su parte negar aquellos sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaban a aflorar en su ser, de ser tan idiota y alejarse cuando solo quería estar cerca de él.

Era el momento, de reclamar lo que era suyo.

Pero… ¿Y si lo mandaba a volar de nuevo? ¿Y si alguien lo interrumpía una vez más?

"_¿Y entonces, que es lo que esperas?"_ recordó las palabras de su amigo.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Teppei tenía razón, además de que no se podía rendir si al menos no lo intentaba una vez más, se dijo.

.

.

.

Los pasillos desiertos, los salones de clases en silencio, solo siendo las voces de los profesores lo único que se escucha; en los salones de primero están los recién –bueno, casi.- recién ingresados escuchando con completa aburrición las clases; en los últimos pisos de los edificios, se encuentran los de tercer y último grado, estudiando a más no poder para pasar las materias y librarse bien de la escuela y empezar una nueva etapa. En los pasillos que corresponde a los de segundo grado se encuentran otros tantos como los de primero: aburridos, cansados y con hambre. A excepción de dos chicos. Dos chicos que, ansían con demasiadas fuerzas la llegada del receso para poder buscar al otro.

¿Por qué? Bueno, cabe destacar que las anteriores veces ellos no terminaron de una buena forma… Además de que, debemos de agregar que tenían esa imperiosa necesidad de encontrar al otro y confesarles –a punta de gritos.- lo que sentían por el otro.

Pasaron las horas, lentas, tortuosas y aburridas. Y cuándo por fin dio el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, ambos tragaron saliva decididos y nerviosos.

-¡Oe Kagami!-le gritaron al pelirrojo.

-¡Lo siento, no puedo!-gritó este desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz de su salón.

Los otros dos chicos que habían llamado al peli rojo quedaron impactados por la velocidad en la que desapareció.

Por otro lado estaba Kuroko, que con su tranquilidad característica, guardo todas sus pertenencias en su mochila, con lentitud busco su cartera y la alzo en el bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo; y completamente decidido a salir –sin ser visto por casi nadie.- fue interceptado por una peli rosada.

-¡Tetsu!-chilló.- Vamos a almorzar juntos, ¿Nee?

-Lo siento Momoi-san-dijo regresando a su actitud cortés de siempre.- Hoy no puedo, quizás otro día.

-Jooo~-canturreo.- ¿Y ahora a que se debe, Tetsu?-preguntó con cautela, sospechando ligeramente el motivo.

-No te incumbe, si me permites.-dijo alejándose poco a poco de ella.

Ella solo se limitó a observarlo con recelo. Tomó su celular y mando un mensaje.

.

.

.

Kagami caminaba… Bueno, era un estilo combinado entre caminata y carrera por los pasillos de la escuela, en busca de aquella cabellera azul tan característica e imposible de ignorar. Chocaba con algunos alumnos de primero y pedía disculpas de manera distraída, varios profesores le llamaron la atención y Teppei solo se limitó a ver con una sonrisa satisfactoria como Kagami hacía lo que deseaba.

Kuroko por otro lado caminaba con parsimonia, pero aun así eso no quería decir que no estaba completamente nervioso y en busca de Kagami el gigante. Fue al auditorio, al comedor, a los salones de tercero, de segundo, al área de profesores y ni una sola pista de Kagami. ¿Acaso era demasiado fácil pasar desapercibido para él? No, imposible.

Entonces, ya con las esperanzas algo lejanas se dirigió a los pasillos de primero.

Camino entre los pasillos algo llenos de personas y por pura mera curiosidad decidió espiar un poco entre los salones con la tonta esperanza de que él se encontrará en uno de ellos. Entre sus tantos avances, chocó con un cuerpo sólido como el concreto y fue lanzado al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpaban.

-¿K-Kagami?-preguntó anonadado.

-¿K-Kuroko?-respondió el otro de la misma forma.

Algunos alumnos chismosos de primer grado observaban el panorama queriendo saber si habría pelea. Pero una fugaz y temeraria mirada de Kagami les hizo desistir de investigar.

"_Ahora o nunca"_ pensó Kagami.

Ayudo a ponerse en pie a Kuroko, y lo tomó de la muñeca. Kuroko le miró confundido.

-¿Kagami?

-Ven, sígueme.-le dijo con seriedad.

Entonces, sin más avisos Kuroko voló –literalmente- a lado de Kagami, ya que fue arrastrado hasta la azotea de la escuela. Kagami se había prendido con fuerza de la muñeca de Kuroko, con la idea de _jamás_ dejarle ir nunca más. Kuroko pensaba que en cualquier momento, por lo descuidado que era Kagami al subir las escaleras, él quedaría estampado en una de ellas o en una de las paredes.

-K-Kagami…-murmuró nervioso.-ve un poco más lento, por favor.

-No puedo.-contestó sin mirarle y subiendo las escaleras.

Los dos pisos restantes no dijeron ni pio. Solo Kagami iba bien afianzado de la muñeca de Kuroko y Kuroko solo se dejaba guiar por el más alto. Cuándo por fin llegaron a la azotea, Kagami casi grita de felicidad: Estaba sola. Completamente desierta.

Soltó a Kuroko y tomó una de los bancos abandonados que había en el lugar, cerró la puerta y la atrancó con una banca que había tomado.

Un silencio extraño se coló entre ellos dos. Kagami se doblaba por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, Kuroko respiraba con la boca abierta por la misma situación, pero ninguno de los dos se miraba, hablaba o actuaba.

"_Es mi turno…"_pensó Kuroko.

-Kagami…

-¡Lo siento mucho Kuroko!-gritó Kagami. Él se sobre salto un poco.- ¡Perdóname!-decía en un tono desesperado pero aún sin mirar al pequeño y en la misma posición.- Fui un imbécil por tratarte de esa forma, perdóname de verdad… En serio…-hizo una pausa.- No sabes cuán mal la eh pasado comportándome de esta forma…No sé por qué… Pero ya no soy el mismo de antes, ya no _puedo_ ser el mismo de antes… Me faltas tú, tu presencia, tu sonrisa, tus palabras… Me faltas tú Tetsuya.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar su respiración; Kagami se enderezó y miró con vergüenza y algo de miedo al más pequeño, que no había emitido ni una sola palabra desde que él habló. Le miró y observó como él estaba llorando, en silencio.

-¿K-Kuroko?-preguntó con temor.- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿C-Cómo me llamaste?-dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Tetsuya?-preguntó confundido.- ¿Acaso ese no es tu nombre?

Kuroko sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas. A pesar de que se había jurado mil y un veces que estaría enojado con él y que lo olvidaría, el escuchar su voz, el decir su nombre con esos labios carnosos; el verlo tan perturbado y decir que él era lo único que le hacía falta… hizo que olvidará esa promesa que se había hecho.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo en un susurro apenas audible, él le miro.- Me prometí muchas veces que no te volvería a dirigir la palabra.- Kagami le miro con terror.- Pero me es imposible.-ahora le miro confundido a más no poder.- Pensé que esto que sentía por ti era no sé… solo una simple y tonta atracción, pero conforme paso el tiempo…-su voz se quebraba de nuevo.-… Pensé que… a lo mejor solo me había acostumbrado a ti…Pero…-su voz fallaba.-… Pero no fue así.-calló.

Kagami se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar dos pasos lejos de él y le miro.

-¿Entonces, que era?

-N-No podía…odiarte…-decía llorando.-…Por qué… Porque….-se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

-Porque…Me enamoré de ti.-Alzó la vista y le miró con sus bellos ojos azules acuosos.- Te amo, Taiga.

Fue lo único que necesito Kagami para reafirmar sus sentimientos por él.

Fue simplemente la presencia de esas dos sencillas pero tan significativas palabras que, alegraron de sobre manera al más alto. También lo amaba, y mucho.

-Pero…-continuó Kuroko.-… Sé que es imposible que tú y yo tengamos algo más que una amistad. Así que me conformaré con ello.-le miró sonriendo de la manera más falsa que pudo ver en él.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

-Sé que no soy de tú tipo.-dijo bajando la cabeza al escuchar el tono de voz de Kagami.- Sé que jamás te interesarías por alguien como yo…-hizo una breve pausa.-… Alguien inseguro, invisible, celoso, tímido…

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti.-interrumpió.- Todas esas cosas que acabas de mencionar, son las que me vuelven loco. Además…-dijo divertido.- ¿No eh dicho que no puedo vivir sin ti?

Kuroko alzó la mirada confundido y algo… Emocionado.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Sí…-respondió sonriendo.- Adoro tu forma de ser, lo inseguro que eres, lo celoso que puedes llegar a ser, lo infantil que eres a veces, lo tierno, lo dulce, lo inocente… Todo adoro de ti, Tetsuya.

Kuroko solo se sonrojo.

-¿Sabes?...-dijo acercando su rostro al del más pequeño.- Descubrí hace poco, en el periodo en el que tú y yo nos alejamos que…-hizo una pausa y tomó el mentón con su dedo índice.- Me enamoré de ti.

Si pudiera describirlo con una sola palabra… con una sola, sería: Perfecto. O hermoso. Cualquiera de esas dos; ¿Por qué? Bueno… Kuroko en ese instante se sentía como el protagonista de aquellos libros que solía leer, en donde el chico se le declara por fin a la chica, en donde los dos consuman su amor en un ósculo digno de los Dioses, en donde aquellas penas que pasó, las lágrimas que derramo… Hubieran valido la pena cada una de ellas.

-¿No estás bromeando?-hipo el oji azul.

-¿Crees que lo haría con algo tan serio?-refutó el otro.

-No… No eres así.-contestó.

-¿Entonces?-sonrió el oji rojo.

Y sin poder contener un poco la emoción que embargaba su ser, Kuroko se lanzó sobre Kagami, provocando que ambos cayeran de golpe al suelo.

Kagami estaba sorprendido, por la repentina actitud de Kuroko; Kuroko por su parte, no lograba comprender como alguien tan genial, tan especial y tan increíble como Kagami se fijará en él.

-T-Te quiero…-susurró contra el pecho de Kagami, aun derramando algunas lágrimas.

Kagami sonrió. Y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-También te quiero, Tetsu.-susurró en su oído.

Al sentir el cálido aliento de él en su oído, no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo rozar todo su cuerpo contra la del mayor. Al momento de que ambas anatomías se rozaban los dos recordaron lo que sucedió en el baño como si un meteorito les hubiera golpeado al instante.

-T-Taiga…-susurró alzando el rostro y mirándole a los ojos.

-Tetsu...-respondió el otro con voz grave.

Por alguna extraña razón –o quizás no.- Ese tono de voz de Kagami a Kuroko lo excitaba.

¿Qué pasaría sí…?

-¿T-Tetsu?-preguntó confundido, pero aún con ese tono de gravedad en su voz.

-Taiga…-susurró.- ¿P-Por qué contigo, soy _diferente?_-preguntó moviéndose con delicadeza sobre él. Y cambiando radicalmente de actitud.

Notó como el delicado cuerpo que tenía encima de él, rozaba sin piedad el suyo. De pronto, Kagami sintió _muy_ chico el pantalón.

-Eres diferente…-dijo con dificultad.- Porque para mí eres único.

-¿S-Será eso?-decía cada vez más excitado por el tono de voz de Kagami.

-Lo eres…-dijo sonriendo.- No hay nadie que se comparé contigo. Me gustas, me gustas y mucho; te deseo, te quiero, te anhelo… ¿Necesito decirlo de alguna otra forma?

Tal vez, eso fue un incentivo para Kuroko… Tal vez.

Kagami miró con devoción el rostro de Kuroko, y notó un ligero cambio en él: Un brillo interesante y bello que se comenzó a colar por las pupilas azulinas del chico y cómo una ligera y pícara sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse por sus labios delgados y finos.

Entonces, solo entonces y por primera vez en su vida, desde que conocía a Kuroko; entró en un estado de terror.

¿Qué planeaba hacer ese demonio azul?

-Te-Tetsu.-murmuró nervioso Kagami.

-Taiga…-susurró subiendo sus manos por el pecho del mayor.- Te quiero.

_"Ya se han confesado sentimientos, ya se han aceptado… Prácticamente ya son pareja ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué no gozar un poco?"_ le dijo aquella odiosa voz en su cabeza.

Recordaba muy lejano, demasiado lejano debemos de agregar, que se había prometido que _jamás_ o al menos intentaría no volver a tocar al pequeño que estaba encima de él. Pero la memoria, la vista y cualquier sentido habido y por haber se le nublaba de forma terrible al sentir cada parte de la delgada y delicada fisionomía del peli azulado.

¿Acaso era un castigo del Señor? ¿Era acaso el Karma por haber tratado así al otro?

-K-Kuro…

-No me llames así…-decía en un susurro seductor.- Ye me has llamado por mi primer nombre, sigue llamándome así.-finalizó.

-Tetsu.- tragó gordo.- Es-Estamos en la azotea de la escuela….-hizo una pausa y agregó.- N-No tarda en sonar el timbre para regresar a clases….

-Saltémonosla.-contestó.

Eso le impresiono del pequeño. ¿Desde cuándo Kuroko era tan _atrevido?_

-Ergh…-carraspeó algo confundido.- ¿Y-Y nuestras co-cosas?

-Déjalas ahí.

Ya, no lo soportaba. Esto era demasiado para la pobre y confundida mente de Kagami.

En un movimiento brusco, giró a ambos, produciendo un sonido sordo al estrellar –de manera delicada.- el cuerpo del más bajo, posó sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera del otro y sus manos agarraron las muñecas de él y las colocó arriba de la cabeza del mismo.

Ese repentino cambio por parte de Kagami _prendió_más a Kuroko.

-Oe, oe…-decía algo acelerado Kagami. Kuroko solo le miró.- ¿Qué te pasa? No eres tan…

-¿Atrevido?-preguntó de golpe, el otro solo se sonrojo.- ¿Sabes Taiga?-preguntó lo más bajito que pudo.- Es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien, con quien _deseo_ ser así con alguien… ¿No basta eso?

Kagami se quedó callado unos minutos, trago saliva y se aventuró un poco más allá.

-¿Solo conmigo?

-Sí, solo contigo.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-La primera y la única.

-Tetsu…-le llamó.

-¿Sí?-sonrío.

-¿Me amas?

-…-se quedó callado unos minutos, se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió con lentitud.- Solo te amo a ti, Taiga.

Kagami le beso con delicadeza en los labios y finalizó aquel acto de amor con una ligera mordida en los labios del menor. Se separó de él y le miró feliz. Kuroko por su lado estaba algo desorientado, ya que aquellos movimientos por parte del Tigre le habían dejado completamente enlelado. Cuándo por fin pudo regresar un poco a la realidad, observó por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo algo que había visto solo una vez cuándo estuvo con Kagami antes de sus problemas: Felicidad.

-Taiga…-murmuró.

-¿Sí?-sonrió satisfecho el otro.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que al Basquetbol.

Kuroko solo se limitó a sonreír.

Kagami por su lado, comenzó a besar con delicadeza los labios del pequeño, los succionaba y lamía como si de ellos desprendiera la misma miel pura y perfecta que sólo las abejas sabían dar. Algunas veces los mordisqueaba como si tratará de sacar el jugo que se encontraba dentro de ellos. Kuroko al sentir tantas caricias –solo en sus labios.- no podía evitar gemir sin piedad. Aquel placer –pequeño por ahora.- que le estaba brindando el pelirrojo era sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores. Kagami al sentir la necesidad de ir un poco más rápido soltó las manos de él y con las propias comenzó a explorar el cuerpo delgado y agitado del chico bajo su ser.

-T-Taiga…-susurró cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Él solo lo calló con más besos y comenzando a explorar aquel bello cuerpo con sus manos grandes y cálidas. Sentía como la ropa de ambos estorbaban, así que poco a poco comenzó a sacarla de su camino, primero el suéter; luego el chaleco, la camisa, la playera hasta que por fin… Se topó con esa piel blanquecina que jamás en su vida había visto.

El peli azulado sintió la ligera brisa de aquel Viernes por la mañana golpear con delicadeza su pecho, sus pezones, su estómago. Al saber que pronto estaría a punto de cruzar la _línea_ con Kagami, solo pudo sonrojarse ante sus pequeñas imágenes mentales de él y el moreno. Kagami notó el sonrojo de él y su ego se disparó a una fuerza increíble. Besó el cuello del chico y ahí sin piedad lo mordió.

-Ugh…-gimió Kuroko.- ¡Ta-Taiga!-gritó

Kagami sonrió aún más.

Lamió, succionó y marcó ese pequeño espacio en donde se encontraba la sensible yugular del chico blanco; con sus manos acarició y apretó con delicadeza –y algo de fuerza.- las tetillas erectas del chico. Mientras que, el sometido por otro lado gemía de manera tan brutal que podía espantar. Ambos comenzaban a sentir como la temperatura y la situación comenzaba a subir de tono. Los dos sabían lo que posiblemente podía pasar, estaban conscientes de que, estaban en la azotea de la escuela y que cualquier persona –si se lo proponía.- podía entrar, interrumpir y encontrarlos en plena acción.

Pero eso, eso les importo un bledo. Los dos tenía esa _necesidad_ de pertenecerse por fin. Solo eso.

-No podrás huir cuando comience… ¿Aun así estás dispuesto? –susurró Kagami a unos centímetros lejos de las tetillas de Kuroko.

- Eso es lo que deseo desde hace tiempo… Taiga.-susurró sonrojado.

Le volvía loco esa faceta de él. Le nublaba el pensamiento y el raciocinio el verlo tan atrevido, tan deseoso y destilando lujuria por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Eso prendía de sobre manera al Tigre dormido. Taiga solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Tetsuya le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Los dos estaban preparados. E iniciaría la acción.

Jamás se cansaría de admirar aquel bronceado y bien trabajado torso; ni negaría que se veía tan sexy y apetecible si agregaba gotas de sudor recorrer cada parte de ese perfecto y fornido cuerpo. Pasó sus manos frías y delgadas por su pecho, por el abdomen y después lo rodeo para posar sus manos por la espalda del moreno. La piel de Kagami _ardía_ a sensación de Kuroko, y eso… se sentía demasiado bien.

Kagami por otro lado se había ensañado a más no poder con el cuello, las tetillas y hombros del delgado. Sentía que cada parte del cuerpo de él tenía un sabor tan único y especial, que sentía que se estaba haciendo adicto a una nueva especie de droga. Él ahora era su droga, y con gusto la consumiría el mayor tiempo posible.

-T-Taiga…-susurraba el otro.- T-Te…

-¿Me?-decía divertido, mientras comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos húmedos por el pecho del chico.

-T-Te…-decía con voz temblorosa, la lengua cálida de él se sentía bien.- Ne-Ne…

-¿Sí?-incitó mientras comenzaba a lamer el ombligo del otro.

-¡Taiga!-gimió de una manera tan sexy que Kagami se puso más duro de lo que ya estaba.

-Haré que grites mi nombre, pequeño Tetsu.-confirmó.

El otro solo le miró tratando de no torcer los ojos por placer.

Kagami desabotonó el pantalón del chico con los dientes –Kuroko se impresionó por la gran habilidad que tenía con _esa_ boca.- Y observó –mordiéndose el dorso de la mano derecha.- cómo aquel pelirrojo travieso bajaba sus pantalones y su ropa interior con una lentitud tan extrema que era un insulto para la lentitud de los caracoles.

-Ta-Taiga…-gimió y canturreo a la vez.

El otro, sonrió con malicia. Y miró el gran regalo que el peli azulado le estaba dando.

-Vaya vaya…-decía con una voz más ronca de lo normal.- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras soplaba con ligereza la erección de él.- ¿Acaso _Kurokochi_ está ansioso?

-N-No lo estoy…-murmuró desviando la mirada apenado.

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-P-Pues…

Pero ya no pudo continuar con el debate, porque Kagami, en un acto malvado y cargado de lascivia, posó su dedo índice sobre la punta de su pene erecto. Sintió como el calor de su dedo penetraba su piel delicada, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi llegando al punto de sangrar. Tratando de mantener un poco de cordura, observó cómo Kagami le miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos rubíes estaban cargados de un brillo tan especial que le dejaban atónito, además de que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ladina tan sensual, que deseaba comérselo a besos.

Kagami aprovechando que Kuroko comenzaba a fantasear un poco, introdujo un poco la punta de su dedo en el glande del chico. Esté no pudo más y gritó con fuerza. Eso fue música para sus pervertidos oídos y sonrió, satisfecho. De nuevo, volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero está vez masajeando la parte interna del pene del chico. Kuroko literalmente se retorcía como lombriz en sal. Los dedos restantes que estaban libres, cubrieron el pene erecto del chico y comenzó a apretar y masajear con lentitud, aún con su dedo dentro del glande del chico.

-Ta-Ta-Taiga…-tartamudeaba con la voz quebrada.-Ha-Hazlo…-decía con un toque de desesperación.

-¿Hacer qué?-fingía inocencia.

-¡Ya!-gritó desesperado.

Eso alentó más el ego del Tigre.

-Lo que tú desees.- agregó.

Y antes de que el otro chico pudiera golpear la cabeza del pelirrojo con su mano temblorosa, él metió de golpe el falo del chico a su boca húmeda y caliente. Kuroko por un momento pensó que se vendría en la boca de Kagami, y eso le espantó por unos segundos, pero al sentir cómo la saliva recorría con extrema parsimonia su miembro, cómo esa lengua traviesa, viscosa y húmeda rodeaba con lentitud y gracia su miembro, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, sería bueno el venirse en su boca.

¿Cómo es que no había extrañado esa sensación tan placentera? ¿Cómo es que no sintió esa necesidad de tener la boca de él en todo su cuerpo? ¿Cómo demonios seguía soportando tanto placer que Kagami le brindaba? ¿Cómo?

-Glitha….-succión.-…Mi…-succión.-…Nhomblhe….-succi ón, decía Kagami con el falo del chico en su cavidad bucal.

-Ta-Taiga…-susurraba enterrando sus dedos en el cabello rojizo.- Taiga…-susurraba más fuerte.- ¡Taiga, Taiga, Taiga!-ahora lo gritaba. Bueno, es más… Podríamos decir que la garganta de él estaba a casi nada de ser desgarrada.

Taiga se sorprendió de oír los gritos cargados de placer y deseo, mencionando su nombre, además de que; ahora estaba más duro y tieso que una roca vieja de miles y miles de años. Si seguía así… No iba a poder resistirse más y no tendría piedad alguna para con el cuerpo delicado de su amado.

Sintió como en su boca aquel miembro erecto y algo sonrojado por la presión sanguínea, comenzaba a palpitar en su boca, señal de que, pronto Kuroko tendría una eyaculación y quizás un orgasmo. Entonces… De la manera más cruel lamió y succionó como si de ello dependiera su vida y lo saco de su boca, dejando que los uniera un hilo de baba descarado. Kuroko estaba a punto de perder la cordura, ¿Cómo en el mismo instante que sentía ese cosquilleo él paraba? ¿Cómo a estar a escasos centímetros de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, lo detuvo?

Le miró de manera suplicante. El otro solo sonrió y se posó encima de él sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Le beso en la boca y experimento su propio sabor de la boca de él. Una mezcla extraña pero erótica.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Kagami al separarse de él.

-Erótico.-contestó el otro pero con un deje de lástima.

Kagami sonrió y acto seguido, quedo de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones de una manera tan lasciva y provocadora que la palpitante erección de Kuroko se hacía un poco más notoria. Deseaba poder ponerse de pie y lanzarse sobre él, pero el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, y la hermosa y perfecta vista que le estaba brindando era mucho más fuerte que su fuerza física y mental.

-Te va a gustar Tetsu…-murmuró mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y debajo de él se observaba el bóxer negro, con un _enorme_ bulto.- Solo, déjamelo a mí.

Kuroko solo se limitó a asentir con lentitud y en completo estado de idiotez. La primera vez que tuvieron un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, no pudo ver más allá del trabajado cuerpo de Kagami. Pero ahora esto era un nivel completamente diferente. Podía notar como había una erección desesperada por salir, como el cuerpo de Kagami emanaba lujuria y un constante deseo de follárselo ahí mismo sin piedad, pero. Se contenía. Kagami por otro lado, de verdad trataba de mantener un poco de caballerosidad con él. Pero esa pose, esa mirada ladina, esos gestos lascivos, esa sonrisa, esos labios sonrojados, su fuerte erección bajo sus piernas… El sabor de él impregnado en su boca y mente, no eran buenos ayudándolo.

Cuándo por fin se deshizo de la ropa –que en ese momento era tan odiosa y estorbosa.- Sonrió victorioso. Al menos ya la llevaba de gane. Cuando regresó a su postura normal (Cómo un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa en la yugular) Miró directamente a los ojos de Kuroko y por un instante se reflejó en ellos.

-Te amo.-soltó de golpe. Kuroko le miró algo consternado.- Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, y espero poder reparar todo el daño que te hice por mi indecisión y miedo. Te amo, Tetsu.

-Demuéstralo.-le contestó.- Y ya veremos.-sonrió.

¡Mala decisión Kuroko! Ese fue el último pase para el tigre y poder atacar con libertad. Kagami arqueó una ceja y asintió con lentitud mientras que, una sonrisa traviesa se colaba por su rostro. A Kuroko eso le excito.

Cabe mencionar que tenía mucha curiosidad y no pudo evitarlo: Bajó poco a poco su vista hacía la parte en donde se supone que debería de estar la anatomía más íntima del pelirrojo. Y por un momento se espantó. Lo que sus bellos y vírgenes –hasta hace 5 minutos.- ojos veían era un… un…. Miembro demasiado bien _dotado._ No sabía cuánto media –y la verdad no le interesaba.- Pero lo único seguro que tenía es que era grande, grande y ¿Frondoso? ¿Cuánto semen era capaz de arrojar aquel falo tan enorme? Pero por sobre toda las dudas de Kuroko, ¿Todo eso cabría dentro de él?

-No te preocupes…-le llamó Kagami tomando su miembro entre sus manos.- Esto, cabrá en ti.- contestó a su pregunta mental.

Lo dudo un poco. Y sin más preámbulo, Kagami tomó a Kuroko. De una manera "salvaje" y delicada.

Lo ayudo a sentarse y después con algo de brusquedad lo giró, de tal manera que cara y la mitad del pecho quedaron literalmente estampados en el suelo. Mientras que su parte más voluble –cadera y glúteos quedaban al aire libre a total y completa disposición de Kagami.

-¿Ta-Taiga?-preguntó mientras giraba un poco el rostro para verle.

-Tranquilo no dolerá.

-Pe-Pero…-sus protestas fueron acalladas cuando sintió _algo_ caliente rozarle los glúteos de forma lasciva. Oh dios, oh dios, eso era ESO.- Tai…-no pudo terminar ya que la sensación de piel contra piel era increíblemente deliciosa.

Esa sensación solo duro poco, ya que después observó por el rabillo del ojo como Kagami se inclinaba un poco hacía el frente y… de pronto sintió como su húmeda y traviesa lengua comenzaba a lamer –una vez más.- aquella parte sensible a la luz de Kuroko. Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de placer. Cerró sus manos en notorios puños y trató de acompasar las respiraciones irregulares de su ser. Pero, todo era imposible, porque esa intrusa viscosa le hacía sentir placer al por mayor.

-Taigaa…-gemía.- T-Taiga…-trataba de no gritar.- Y-Ya…

¿Estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo? Bueno, a ciencia cierto no lo sabía, además de que estaba el pequeño gran detalle que él aún era virgen; ¿Kagami también lo sería? Desechó aquellas ideas de su cabeza, no importaba si era él virgen o no; solo deseaba que él fuera el primero y único.

-¿Ya qué?-sonrió separándose de la retaguardia del peli azulado.

-¡Mételo de una puta vez!-gimió en un bajo grito.

Bueno, no hace falta describir cómo se puso Taiga al escuchar de manera demandante/Suplicante a Kuroko bajo su cuerpo. Se colocó de rodillas una vez más, y acercó con lentitud su cuerpo ardiendo de placer al de Kuroko que desprendía sudor por doquier. Miró la entrada estrecha que ahora estaba completamente lubricada; y en un acto reflejo miro su miembro.

¿Eso cabría adentro de aquello?

Trago gordo, y después dirigió una mirada insegura a Kuroko. Él le miró y sonrió de forma dulce. A pesar de ser un Tigre enjaulado –según Kuroko.- Taiga seguía manteniendo aquella dulzura y ternura que lo caracterizaba… Y eso hacía que le amará más.

-No te preocupes.-susurró de manera dulce.- Hazlo, confiaré en ti.

-E-Está bien.-titubeó un poco.

Tomó aire, todo lo posible hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron y comenzó a acercar su falo al pequeño y estrecho recto de Kuroko y cuando por fin la punta rozó la entrada, el que estaba sometido no pudo evitar gemir bajito; eso a Kagami le dio un poco más de valentía ya que era un gemido de placer y no de dolor. Tomó entre su mano el miembro y lo acomodó para poder introducirlo en él. Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, ya que sinceramente no quería ver la cara de dolor o peor aún la cara de arrepentimiento de Kuroko, así que solo optó por cerrar los ojos y embargarse de aquel repentino calor.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Era la sensación más placentera y deliciosa que había probado en toda la puta vida. El calor y humedad de la entrada de Kuroko, lo estrecho que era y la presión indudable sobre su gran falo eran sensaciones combinadas de tal manera que sentía una presión enorme en él y en su cabeza. Pensó por un momento que con tan solo introducir la punta y parte del cuerpo de su miembro, se vendría en seco sobre él, pero; decidió resistir un poco más.

Por otro lado Kuroko trató de no gritar por dolor los primeros minutos y así de manera rápida y efectiva se tragó –literalmente.- su puño, para apagar los gemidos, ya que se percató del cierre de ojos de Kagami en señal de miedo. Y no quería que le oyera y se sintiera mal. Pero ese dolor pasó en un santiamén; al principio y no lo negará sintió como aquel gran, gran intruso penetraba por su parte trasera y como de la nada sentía como lo invadía en un acto de propiedad. Sintió que sería partido a la mitad por aquella gran cosa; pero después una sensación de placer y deseo lo embargó de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos. Kagami disfrutando del placer y Kuroko acostumbrándose a la gran cosa intrusa. Cuándo el más pequeño logró acostumbrarse por completo al gran falo de Kagami, se movió de manera inconsciente para que él pudiera continuar con el acto de penetración.

Kagami se sorprendió por lo cuán rápido se había acostumbrado él.

-¿Tetsu?

-Jódeme cómo has deseado hacerlo desde hace tiempo…-susurró Kuroko.

Y digamos que… Bueno, sí te habla de esa manera la persona que amas, es obvio que reaccionaras de una manera similar.

Entonces, Kagami posó ambas manos en las caderas de Kuroko y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y pausada, disfrutando de una manera tortuosamente lenta lo estrecho del orificio y del gran placer que la presión y la humedad ejercían sobre él.

-Te-Tetsu-embestida.- Eres…tan…-embestida.- estr…-embestida, embestida.- estrecho…

-T-Taiga….-penetración.-….m-más….-penetración, penetración.-….f-fuerte….

¡La puta gloria para ambos! Sin más palabras eso era.

Kagami embestía fuertemente al peli azulado por el recto, mientras el oji azul recibía con gusto la furiosa y _gran_ parte íntima del pelirrojo. Ya entrados los dos en calor comenzaron a tener sexo salvaje como animales. Y no era exageración la comparación. La primera vez que se conectaron, lo hicieron de manera "suave y delicada" siendo Kagami el primero en correrse dentro de Kuroko y segundos después siguiéndolo él. Se les fue el tiempo y el espacio, y solo eran ellos dos los protagonistas de tan erótica y salvaje escena de sexo.

Kagami desesperado no pudo conformarse con una vez… Oh no señores, el Tigre Taiga deseaba más, ya que una vez probada la esencia del menor pensó que jamás podría cansarse de ella. Y cuán verdad era. Lo hicieron en el suelo, en una de las bancas que estaban atracando la puerta, en las paredes, en los barandales; en las escaleras que daban al tinaco de la escuela, Kuroko montándolo, Kagami poseyéndolo de a cuatro, de a dos, de rodillas, acostados, sentados, el sesenta y nueve…. Hasta que el timbre de termino de clases les interrumpió.

.

.

.

-Estoy cansado…-decía Kagami.

-Yo igual-agregó Kuroko.

Ambos caminaban… Bueno, uno caminaba el otro sufría de dolor por los pasillos de la escuela, ambos había tomado sus cosas, se habían rociado un poco de loción y decidieron irse a la casa del pelirrojo. Kagami miró de reojo a Kuroko y sonrió satisfecho. Podía notar como poco a poco las mordidas que le había dado en el cuello comenzaban a hacerse más notorias. Al menos así todo mundo sabría que ese peli azulado ya tenía dueño.

-¡Oi Kagami!-gritaron.

Ambos se detuvieron y giraron para ver quién era. Se pusieron algo nerviosos de ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Teppei-Sensei?-preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Irás al entrenamiento?-preguntó aun ignorando a Kuroko.- Me han dicho que no asististe a ninguna clase… ¿Por qué?

-Ergh… Pues… Yo…

Teppei alzó un poco la ceja y sonrió.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?-fingió demencia.

-No te hagas menso.

-N-No sé quién…-

-Acá estoy.-agregó Kuroko.

Teppei saltó literalmente al ser sorprendido por la presencia del chico. Con una mano en el pecho miro a los dos chicos… demasiado _cercas_ y…_felices._ No necesito de más para entender. Sonrió con sutileza y saludo con una mano a Kuroko. Kuroko le regresó el gesto. Acto seguido, Teppei jaló a Kagami hacía sí y se secreteo un poco con él.

-¿Y….?

-¿Y?-agregó el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya le has dicho que salga contigo oficialmente?

¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo?

"¿_Primero te lo jodes y después le preguntas? Qué coherente eres Taiga"_ le dijo su mente. Bu-Bueno… Tenía razón, primero tuvo sexo salvaje con él –e hizo el amor.- y después le pediría que fuera su pareja… eso… Era muy lógico claro está. Si se trataba de Kagami.

-Eh…

-Entonces ve y hazlo antes de que él mal interprete…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- porque al parecer le encanta mal interpretar.-dijo mirando de soslayo al peli azul que les miraba confundido.

-T-Tienes razón…-recordó aquella vez.- Entonces…

-Anda ve, Tigre. Y no te preocupes, te cubriré ante Riko.

-Gracias-sonrió el aludido.

Se despidieron con un choque de manos, y el castaño se fue en dirección opuesta a donde fueron los chicos. El alto estaba notablemente nervioso, mientras el más pequeño le miraba con una curiosidad molesta.

-Deja de mirarme así.-dijo Kagami.

-¿De qué hablaron?-preguntó sin rodeos.- ¿Le gustas?

Kagami quedó estático en el suelo. Miró con los ojos abiertos a Kuroko y trató de no reír. ¿Estaba celoso Tetsu? Kuroko notó el significado de sus palabras y se sonrojó ligeramente. Kagami negó con la cabeza y reanudó el paso. Kuroko le siguió de cerca.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Un poco.-contestó de inmediato.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sincero?

-Desde que te conocí.

-No es verdad…-agregó un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno… desde…-hizo una pausa y bajo la cabeza apenado.- desde… _eso._

Ah~ Era eso… Eso que ocurrió en la azotea había sido un detonante de sinceridad para Kuroko. Bueno, debía de decir que le alegraba que él fuera un poco más… sincero.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando –o tratando al menos.- disimulando el cansancio que traían ambos, sobre todo Kuroko trataba de caminar con total normalidad para impedir levantar sospechas con los demás. Cuándo ambos ya habían salido del instituto y eran rodeados por la masa aforme de estudiantes en viernes por la tarde, Kagami bajó un poco el paso y Kuroko notó aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él.

-Oye… ¿Por qué aquella vez en el centro comercial, te portaste de esa forma?

Kuroko se tensó de manera notoria y Kagami se preocupó un poco. El oji azul trató de ordenar sus ideas y siguió caminando a la par del más alto.

-Es que ese día te vi con alguien más.-agregó con voz queda.

-¿Alguien más?-Kagami comenzó a hacer memoria… ¿Podría ser?-¿Cómo era?

-Alto, tez blanca, cabello negro y lacio…

-Era un compañero de trabajo.-agregó Kagami.- Me lo topé para mi mala suerte ese día que iba contigo, me detuvo porque quería preguntarme cómo iba…-hizo una pausa se sonrojo y agregó.- como iba con la persona con la que me gustaba. Le dije que hasta ese momento todo iba bien… Pero todo terminó de mala manera. –finalizó.

Kuroko en ese momento se sintió más miserable que un pobre. Y deseo poder haberle dado la oportunidad a Kagami de explicarse… Pero su inseguridad y su miedo fueron tan grandes que se lo impidieron. Además de si agregaba el factor Akashi a la ecuación.

-Lo siento…-susurró apenado.- Yo no…

-No pasa nada…-sonrió mientras caminaban en dirección a la puerta de entrada.- ahora somos mejor que antes, ¿No?

Kuroko se detuvo y miró con curiosidad a Kagami. Él le miraba de una manera diferente: Feliz, alegre, tranquilo y satisfecho. Esa mirada de él le encantó. Kagami se acercó un poco a Kuroko y sonrió un más.

-Oye…Tetsu.- el peli azul se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de la boca de él.- A-Ahora… ¿Somos…?

Dejó la pregunta al aire. Estaba nervioso. ¿Aceptaría? ¿Después de tener relaciones con él, no lo botaría?

-No pienses en cosas innecesarias.-agregó él.- Eres igual que yo en ese sentido, ¿Verdad?

Kagami asintió avergonzado por ser descubierto.

-Y con respecto a tu pregunta…-se acercó a él un poco más, hasta poder rozar su mano.- ¿Somos, que?-le incitó.

¡Vamos Kagami! ¡Ya estás a unas palabras y por fin es tuyo! Tomó aire y se alentó él mismo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y habló.

-¿Serías mi pareja?-dijo de manera pausada y tranquila. ¡Milagro!

-Si….-sonrió Kuroko de la forma más dulce y sincera jamás antes visto.

¿Era en serio? ¿Le dijo que si? ¿No lo rechazó? ¿No le dijo nada? ¡¿Cómo debía de reaccionar?! Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo… Pero recordó que aún había personas que salían de la escuela y podrían verles de manera extraña y rara. Solo se limitó a sonreírle de la manera más hermosa que tenía y a acariciar el tope de su cabeza.

Al parecer… Las cosas para estos dos chicos… Comenzaban a mejorar.

* * *

_Ahora si, Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas_

_Lamento mucho mi tardanza para publicar estos capítulos, pero assdhg T.T La escuela, la depresión literaria y nuevas ideas no me dejan en paz :c Es el capítulo más largo de todos hasta ahora, pero espero al menos les haya causado algo de emoción o algo de assjhdg que yo sentía la escribirlo._

_Debo de decirles que por ahora estoy haciendo el capítulo 14 así que tardaré un poco más en subirles los siguientes. Solo espero no perder el hilo de la historia y si en dado caso ven que es así, díganme para poder regresar al buen camino c: Sin más me despido. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y demás. Los leeré, en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Bye~_

_Yuki'~_


	14. Más contratiempos

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada a la par en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**14.- Más contratiempos.**

* * *

.

.

.

Kagami ya estaba planeando lo que ambos harían en su casa, oh sí, ya lo podía casi sentir con la yema de sus dedos el cómo Kuroko le pediría darse una ducha en su baño; él aceptaría, como el buen novio que ahora era –la palabra novio le producía cierto placer y éxtasis.- y después de unos minutos le acompañaría en el baño, oh si señores… Y entonces, el Tigre Taiga atacaría de nuevo a su pequeña presa Kuroko.

-¿Taiga?-susurró Kuroko.- ¿Estás…?

-¡Kuroko-Kun!-gritaron a lo lejos.

A ambos chicos el grito los regresó a la realidad. Al ver de quien se trataba Kagami no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio. ¿Porque tenía que ser ese horrible pelirrojo que había interrumpido su cita con Kuroko?

Es cierto, ahora que lo recordaba. ¿Qué hacía ese día ahí? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba a las afueras de su escuela, esperando a Kuroko?

-Oh…Es Akashi-Kun…-dijo Kuroko no más animado que Kagami.

-¿Qué quiere ese bicolor?-preguntó con un notable tono molesto.

-No lo sé…-mintió el chico.- ¿Me esperas?

-Si tardas más de diez minutos, haré acto de presencia.- amenazó.

-Claro, claro.-sonrió feliz por los notables celos de su ahora _novio._

¡Ah que bonita palabra! ¡Qué hermoso significado tenía!

Kuroko camino en dirección a aquel chico que le esperaba con paciencia fingida. Ah, lo conocía demasiado bien. Y eso le asustaba un poco, porque sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Akashi…Con Kagami.

Pero… No tenía de que preocuparse ¿Cierto? Bueno, siendo sinceros Kagami y Kuroko ya eran _oficialmente_ pareja y eso hacía que la historia y la situación tomara un significado distinto. Así que, todo estaría bien, ¿No es así?

-Hola Akashi-Kun.-saludó al llegar, tratando de parecer cortes.

-Hola Kuroko-Kun.-contestó mirando tras su espalda. Lo más probable a Kagami.- ¿Cuándo me presentarás en forma a tú, amigo?-dijo directo.

Si Kuroko era directo y nada sensible… Akashi era peor que él, era de aquellos que le decían "quítate que ahí te voy" Frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo que Akashi no pudo evitar notar. Y sonrió internamente.

Había logrado el primer paso: Poner celoso a Kuroko. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto tan molesto ni débil ante una persona. Y eso le incitaba más a jugar con ambos chicos.

Además de que Momoi le había dado cierta información.

-No lo sé… No sé si Ta-se interrumpió y carraspeó.- Si Kagami-Kun quiera conocerte.

-Oh, ¿Por qué?-preguntó sonriendo de esa estúpida forma que odiaba Kuroko.

-Porque la última vez que se conocieron, fue en un mal momento. ¿Recuerdas?-atacó el peli azul.

Punto para Kuroko.

Menos uno para Akashi.

Había olvidado ese pequeño, e insignificante detalle. Lo que más le frustraba a Akashi era que sus planes y todo lo que él deseaba _no_ se realizarán cómo él _quería. _Ambos se miraron por unos segundos que fueron eternos y los cuáles ambas miradas estaban cargadas de odio; fastidio, reto y ganas de joderle la existencia al otro.

Ambos no podían convivir en un mismo espacio, ya que siempre tenían problemas.

Kagami a lo lejos podía observar cómo ambos chicos murmuraban unas cuantas palabras y después se quedaban en silencio total. ¿Acaso era hermanos o algo así? Se preguntó. Ya que los dos tenían actitudes similares; e inclusive las expresiones en los ojos podrían ser casi idénticas, a no ser porque ya conocía a Tetsuya; y el otro chico, le venía valiendo un pepino.

Le molestaba. Y mucho, podía notar a lo lejos y solo esos minutos de silencio, que entre ambos había una rivalidad enorme. ¿A qué se debía eso? Tomó su móvil y checó la hora; habían pasado cinco minutos y los dos seguían en silencio sin decir nada. Eso era tedioso, así que decidió hacer acto de presencia y llevarse a _su_ novio. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia los dos; el pelirrojo logró –por fin.- desviar la mirada de Kuroko y le miró unos instantes y le sonrió.

Kagami se estremeció.

-Kuroko-Kun…-le dijo.- tú amigo viene para acá. ¿Por qué no me lo presentas _ahora_?

-No creo que…

-Hey, Kuroko-le llamó a sus espaldas. Kuroko, se sintió algo exasperado.- Tenemos que hacer ese trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó dirigiéndose siempre a él e ignorando olímpicamente al otro.

-Ya sé Kagami-Kun.-le contestó sin mirarle. Mirando a Akashi y odiándose por un rato.- Kagami-Kun.-le llamó.

-¿Sí?-le miró confundido.

-Esté es un compañero de Secundaria; se llama Akashi Seijuurou.-le presentó.- Akashi-Kun, él es Kagami Taiga… Un amigo.

Kagami miró de reojo al chico y trató de no rodar los ojos o de chistar. Akashi procuró mostrarse dócil.

-Un gusto, Kagami-Kun.

-Qué onda.-le saludó a secas.

A Akashi, le molestó un poco su actitud.

-Lamento no haberme podido presentar la vez anterior.-dijo el pelirrojo más bajo. Kagami enfocó su atención ahora si en él.- Pero tú y Kuroko-Kun al parecer tenían algunos problemas, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que ambos se alejaran un poco… Ya sabes, para evitar problemas en vías públicas.

Kagami estaba a punto de rebatirle todo. Pero le mató el argumento con lo último. Si mal no recordaba, él estaba a punto de armar un escándalo en aquel centro comercial, si no fuera por la intervención del pelirrojo quizás si se hubiera metido en problemas.

-S-Sí…Supongo que tienes razón.-murmuró algo apenado.- Gracias, supongo.

Al ver cómo la actitud de Kagami se volvía más dócil; eso le incitó más a conocerle y tenerlo por un rato. Además de que adoraba ver el rostro descompuesto de Kuroko.

-Bueno, lamentó interrumpir la conversación.-dijo Kuroko ahora evidentemente molesto.- Pero Kagami-Kun y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer… Akashi-Kun.-le dijo con sequedad.

-Oh tienes razón.-dijo Akashi fingiendo el no haber notado el enojo del peli azul.- Lamento quitarles el tiempo. Quizás otro día podamos platicar bien, ¿Te parece Kagami-Kun?

-Eh…

¿Acaso el ambiente era de esos que se podían cortar con un cuchillo? ¿Acaso esos dos chicos, estaban peleando por _algo?_

"_Querido Taiga, quizás es por alguien"_ le dijo aquella voz en su cabeza.

¿Acaso, se estaban peleando por su atención?

¡Bingo! Al sentir las miradas inquisidoras de ambos chicos, y la presión que ejercían sobre él por una respuesta, pudo comprender que, efectivamente de una u otra forma, estaban peleando por él.

-¿Kagami-Kun?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Los chicos se miraron con desprecio y Kagami se sintió presionado.

-Y-Ya veremos… ¿Quizás?-dudó.

Akashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hecho eso, se fue.

Y él se quedó con un molesto Kuroko.

-¿T-Tetsu…?

-¿Le dijiste que sí?-preguntó dándole la espalda… Molesto.

¡Demonios! Tenían diez minutos de ser pareja y ya tenían problemas.

-N-No…-murmuró.- No le dije ni sí ni no.

-Taiga.-le dijo con seriedad.

Él se estremeció por el tono de voz en el más pequeño.

-No quiero que lo veas. Qué lo trates, que lo conozcas. _No quiero_.-enfatizó las últimas palabras.

Kagami se estremeció un poco y pensó que; ese lado celoso y posesivo de Kuroko era demasiado para él. Kuroko tomó sus cosas y salió de la escuela sin dirigirle una palabra al Tigre asustado. Él por su lado solo se limitó a seguirlo sin decir una palabra. Caminaron por un largo rato, en dirección a ningún lugar hasta que Kuroko se detuvo y Kagami por poco se estampa contra él.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido. Pudo notar un ligero temblor en las manos del más pequeño.- ¿T-Tetsu?

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?-decía con un temblor en la voz.- Te eh tratado mal…-Kagami le miraba confundido.- Eh dicho cosas que no quería decir, la-lamento mi absceso de celos…-terminó susurrando.

Kagami sonrió. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, porque toda aquella escena, era gracias a él. Negó con la cabeza algo divertido y sonrió aún más. Se acercó a él y con algo de nerviosismo tomó la mano del peli azul; la apretó y el más bajito alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban acuosos.

-Tetsu…-susurró.- No tienes que disculparte. Creo que en cuanto al _celometro _los dos tenemos altos niveles.

Kuroko, sonrió y eso alivió un poco a Kagami. Si al menos él pudiera aliviar sus inseguridades…

-Perdóname.-agregó el bajito.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte; ¿Sí?-dicho esto, pegó su frente a la del chico, y después se alejó. Observó por todos lados aquel callejón y una vez cerciorado que no había nadie cerca; le besó.- Te amo.

Kuroko se sonrojó notablemente.

-Y yo a ti, Te amo; Taiga.

Ambos caminaron el resto del camino hacía la casa del pelirrojo. Kuroko estaba algo nervioso; ya que era la primera vez que estaría a solas en la casa de su ahora novio. Kagami al notar el nerviosismo del chico, trató de relajarlo de todas las maneras posibles, habidas y por haber, antes de llegar al departamento del chico, Kuroko se ofreció a hacer la cena, y así ambos pasaron al supermercado para comprar lo que él ocuparía para la comida.

En el centro comercial se toparon con Kise y Aomine.

-¡Yo, Tetsu!-saludó el moreno.

-Hola, Aomine-Kun.

El moreno al ver de quién venía acompañado, se puso a la defensiva al instante. Kagami también reaccionó de la misma forma.

-¡Kurokochi!-gritó Kise alegre.- ¿Cómo estás? Tenemos tiempo sin vernos… Cómo vas con tu amor frus…-Aomine le dio un codazo a Kise y él se quejó.- _Daichi~ _ ¿Por qué me pegas?

Kagami carraspeó algo abochornado, porque esos dos sabían del amor "frustrado" de Kuroko.

-Oh… Aquí estás…-murmuró sobándose las costillas.- ¿Por fin harás feliz a Kurokochi?-preguntó con algo de seriedad.

En momentos así, tanto Kuroko como Aomine, desconocían a ese alocado e infantil rubio. Kagami se limitó a verlo con la misma seriedad, con la que ahora el rubio le miraba. Después paso su vista a un confundido Aomine y finalmente la posó en la mirada azulina que le observaba, curiosa.

-¿Y bien, Kagami?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo haré.-respondió, los otros dos chicos, le miraron sorprendidos.- De ahora en adelante no se tienen por qué preocupar.-comenzaba a hablar con la decisión y seriedad que algunas veces lo caracterizaba.- Yo haré feliz a Tetsuya a como dé lugar; trataré de no hacerlo sufrir, buscaré su bienestar y lo protegeré hasta con mi propia vida.

Kise le miró y sonrió. Satisfecho. Aomine por otro lado, le miró un poco receloso, pero conforme.

-Más te vale Tigre Taiga.-le señaló con el dedo Aomine.- Si no, conocerás la furia de Aomine Daiki.

-Lo haré, lo haré.-decía relajado.- solo confíen en mí.

-Lo haremos.

Dicho, esto los dos chicos se alejaron de ambos y antes de perderse de vista, se giraron y saludaron con la mano a Kuroko; él les correspondió y se fueron.

-¿Lo harás, Taiga?-preguntó aun mirando la puerta del supermercado.

-Lo haré.-confirmó.

Kuroko sonrió.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y la relación entre Kuroko y Kagami iba mejorando poco a poco. Solo que había dos pequeños detalles; y esos detalles tenían nombre y apellido: Akashi Seijuurou y Momoi Satsuki.

Kagami se preguntaba ¿Porque cuando ya estaba con Kuroko, estos dos tenían que molestar? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana Momoi se volvía otra vez la lapa que había sido en un pasado? Eso le molestaba, y de sobre manera.

Por otro lado estaba Kuroko; que no soportaba la idea de ver a Momoi y Akashi juntos, y no por el hecho de que sintiera atracción por la chica; ni en lo más mínimo, pero él sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel pelirrojo y estaba seguro de que utilizaría a la chica para poder conseguir lo que quería. Eso le preocupaba un poco; además de que le molestaba verlo todos los días fuera de su escuela, esperando a Momoi y aprovechando para ver a Kagami.

Momoi y Akashi no estaban así por que quisieran. Por más que odiarán la compañía del otro, tenían que usarlo y exprimirlo hasta poder conseguir lo que querían. Y era por eso su tan repentina cercanía.

-Akashi.-le llamó la peli larga.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo llevarás a cabo tu plan?-preguntó comprando una soda de la maquinita.

-Pronto.-sonrió.

La chica rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

A lo lejos se podía observar cómo venían saliendo el resto de alumnos, entre ellos Kuroko y Kagami. Akashi aprovechó la oportunidad y estiró la mano para saludarlos a ambos, Momoi al percatarse de la repentina actitud noble del chico, percibió quienes venían y decidió hacer un movimiento, pero antes de ello; el chico le detuvo.

-Quiero hablar con Kuroko-Kun.

-¿Para qué?-siseó.

-Solo quiero preguntarle algo con respecto a Kagami-Kun.-contestó ignorando el tono de voz que usó ella.

-Está bien…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- ¿Tengo que distraer al grandote?

Él asintió. Ella rodó los ojos una vez más. Ese chico, no le agradaba para nada. Pero todo fuera para poder tener por completo libre el camino con Tetsu, haría cualquier sacrificio necesario.

Corrió hacía ambos chicos fingiendo una sonrisa espectacular. Notó cómo Kagami rodaba los ojos fastidiado. _"Estúpido, ni yo estoy feliz por esto"_ pensó a verlos y al acercarse los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Hola~

-Hola Momoi.-contestó Kuroko.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que hablar con Kagami-Kun.- dijo con un tono de voz melodioso.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de ambos chicos se desencajó por completo. Momoi trató de no carcajearse y morir de risa en ese instante. La cara de Kagami era todo un poema… ¡Deseaba guardar ese recuerdo! Y por otro lado, Kuroko sabía disimular muy bien sus expresiones pero aun así en ese rostro que en un pasado fue inexpresivo pudo notar la inconfundible confusión en él.

-¿Qué necesitas conmigo?-preguntó algo receloso Kagami.

-Verás…-era buenísima mintiendo.- Sé que eres uno de los primeros en tu clase…-él arqueó la ceja.-…Y sé que eres un estudiante bueno en cuanto a lo que se refiere a álgebra; así que; quería saber ¿Sí puedes ayudarme un poco?

-Pero Momoi-intervino Kuroko.- Tú eres buena en todo…

-Lo sé.-dijo sonriendo aún.- Pero jamás se ha dado muy bien trigonometría.

-Cierto…

-¿Puedes darme una asesoría rápida?-preguntó ahora dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.- ¿Kagami-Kun?

Kagami no sabía qué hacer. Miró de reojo a Kuroko y él le miró por completo con la confusión plasmada en su rostro. ¿Debía de aceptar? En primero lugar, ¿Podría soportar más de diez minutos la compañía de dicha arpía? Suspiró. Sentía que eso… Era una trampa, pero a estas alturas del partido y sin ninguna prueba no podía asegurar nada. Miró a Kuroko ahora sí y le preguntó con la mirada que debía de hacer. Él solo sonrió.

Se armó de valor. Total.

-C-Claro… Pero, ¿Ahora mismo?-preguntó.

-¡Sí! Ahora mismo.- dicho esto, tomó de la mano a Kagami y lo arrastró de regreso a la escuela, específicamente a la biblioteca.- ¡Ahora regresamos Tetsu!-gritó mientras ambos se alejaban.

Kuroko les miró ahora si completamente desencajado. Fue tanta su sorpresa que no se percató de la presencia que se acercaba poco a poco a sus espaldas para quedar a su lado. Solo fue consciente de ella hasta que escucho una ligera y burlona risilla.

-¿Qué quieres Akashi?-preguntó aun mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela.- ¿Fuiste tú el que planeó esto?

-Efectivamente.-respondió con tranquilidad. Acaso Kuroko, ¿Estás celoso?

-¿Eso te concierne?-preguntó con acidez.- No deberías de utilizar de esa forma a Momoi… Ella es una chica buena y el que caiga en tus manos me preocupa.

Al escuchar eso, Akashi no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza. Kuroko finalmente se dignó a verle a los ojos y entornó su mirada atacándolo inquisitivamente con su mirada azulina. Akashi se rio por unos cuántos minutos y esperó a calmarse mínimo un poco. Cuándo por fin lo logró se sostuvo el estómago con las manos, aun con secuelas de la gran carcajada.

-Pensé que eras un chico sin sentido del humor, Kuroko.-decía aun riendo.- Pero, al parecer eres demasiado divertido… E ingenuo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-siseó.

-Yo no la estoy utilizando.- dijo ahora con seriedad.- Digamos que es una…_alianza_ mutua; ambos nos desagradamos, pero es necesaria la compañía del otro. Si queremos salir beneficiados…

-¿Qué demonios estás planeando?

-Independientemente de lo que esté o no planeando…-dijo sonriendo.- Te tengo una propuesta.

Kuroko se calmó un poco; y comenzó a utilizar esa lógica que muchas veces le servía y le salvaba el pellejo. ¿Propuesta? Para comenzar; ¿Qué tipo de propuesta y para qué?

-Verás… Kuroko-Kun.-dijo Akashi.- Sé que eres la pareja de Kagami.

Kuroko sintió como lo sumergían sin piedad en un tonel de agua helada y cómo cada célula de su ser era congelada por la misma agua. Su cerebro entró en crisis que le fue imposible el debatirle o negarle algo a ese odioso pelirrojo igual de chaparro que él. Solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio. Nervioso.

-Y también, has de saber que estoy interesado en él.-agregó aprovechando el gran shock que tenía su compañero.- Quiero que Kagami sea _mío_. Quiero conocerlo, tenerlo, jugar un poco con él… Y si me interesa, quedarme con él y si no, botarlo.

-…-Kuroko aún seguía sorprendido.

-Así que; está es mi propuesta. Escucha con atención; Kuroko.- le dijo sonriendo de lado.- Ambos tenemos las mismas ventajas y desventajas; ¿Lo sabes no? Ambos amamos el básquetbol; sabemos las reglas; conocemos las jugadas… Sabemos todo. Pero también tenemos un arma secreta que es la misma que posee el otro y conocemos perfectamente la debilidad del contrario ¿No es así?

-Estás insinuando que…

-Tengamos un partido de Básquetbol.-finalizó por él.- El qué pierda; dejará a Kagami-Kun en paz, y el que gané tendrá prioridad sobre él.

-Taiga no es un objeto.-dijo Kuroko molesto.- yo no lo veo cómo objeto.

-Kuroko, eres demasiado aburrido.-le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tú eres demasiado idiota si crees que terminaré aceptando.

-¿A no?-preguntó ahora retador.- Veamos, entonces te la manejo de esta forma: Si yo gano; tengo la oportunidad de conocer a Kagami-Kun, me podré acercar a él cómo conocido, quizás cómo amigo y porque no; quizás cómo algo más; por ende si tú pierdes no podrás hacer _nada_. No te quejarás, no dirás NO, no tendrás derecho a decir nada negativo de mí ni de mis intenciones con él.

Kuroko comenzó a sentirse temeroso. Una de las armas de Akashi era sin lugar a dudas la manipulación y la seducción. Y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo; Kagami era demasiado blando para él.

-Pero…-de nuevo la atención la centró en Akashi.- Sí tú ganas. Los dejó en paz. Así de sencillo.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó.

-Solo eso, desapareceré de su vida; de ambos. Y te dejaré ser feliz con Kagami-Kun.

Kuroko sopesó un poco las cosas y comenzó a formular excusas o vías factibles para poder declinar la oferta que aquel chico con heterocromía le ofrecía. Pero por más que trataba no lograba encontrar una solución. No podía. Suspiró. Odiaba el simple hecho de que ellos, en un pasado hubieran sido, grandes amigos.

-Acepto.-dijo Kuroko sin mucha convicción. Akashi sonrió.- Pero promete que mantendrás tú palabra. Ganes o pierdas, la mantendrás.

-Lo prometo. ¿Y tú Kuroko-Kun, lo harás?

-…L-Lo haré.-dudó al final.- Gané o pierda, lo haré.

-Perfecto.

Fue así como Kuroko y Akashi, firmaron un pacto en el que solo ellos y nada más que ellos serían conocedores de las reglas y de las trampas de aquel pacto. Y en donde se jugaban el todo por el todo, con tal de joder al otro.

Por otro lado, al llegar a la biblioteca; Momoi ya no podía fingir su cara de fastidio, mientras Kagami le explicaba de una manera tan perfecta la trigonometría.

-Mira chiclosa.-le dijo Kagami hasta el cuello.- Si de verdad no te interesa, puedes irte.

-Deseo irme pandillero.-le dijo ella en todo retador. Eso desencajó a Kagami.- Pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?

Kagami se quedó meditando unos minutos y después, cómo si le hubieran enchufado el cerebro a la corriente eléctrica, reaccionó.

¡Kuroko se quedó a solas con Akashi!

¿Cómo podía ser tan lento y estúpido?

Momoi al ver las expresiones del alto se soltó a reír de forma discreta. Él le miró molesto, y cerró el libro de golpe, produciendo un sonido sordo y sorprendiendo a unos cuántos y a ella en la biblioteca.

-Yo no estoy para juegos estúpidos, chiclosa.

-Ni yo para tus palabras incoherentes pandillero.-le contestó.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres y lárgate.

-¿Así de simple?-preguntó ella.

-Sí.-contestó él.

-Deja a Tetsu en paz. Lárgate de su vida y desaparece.

-Imposible.

-¿Porque?-murmuró molesta.

-Porque no se me pega la gana.

-¡Vete al diablo!-alzó la voz.

La encargada de la biblioteca les miró de manera escalofriante y ella solo rodó los ojos; Kagami ignoró aquello y le miró de la única forma retadora que él podía dar. Se estaba divirtiendo hasta cierto punto al hacer encolerizar a la chiclosa-según él.- Pero a su vez, estaba algo alarmado por lo que ella y ahora Akashi planeaban. Sabía que ese par traía algo entre manos.

-Escúchame bien; Kagami Taiga.-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con el dedo.- Juro que haré lo que sea porque desaparezcas de la vida de Tetsu… ¡Lo juro!

Y dicho esto, la chica tomó sus cosas y salió furiosa de la biblioteca. Él solo se quedó pasmado ante la escena que ella acaba de montar en ese lugar. Suspiró cansado, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada con Kuroko.

Una vez llegado allí, encontró a su novio sentando en la banquita cercana a la maquinita de la entrada; pensando demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Llegó y se sentó a su lado, el otro chico, ni se percató de su presencia.

-Tetsu, ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-Ah, hola.-contestó sin ánimos.- ¿Cómo te fue con Momoi?

-Pues… No le gustó mi forma de enseñar.-mintió.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Tengo un poco de dolor cabeza.

Kagami le trató de ver un poco más, pero él evito su mirada. Se puso de pie y colocó su mano en la frente del chico para comprobar su temperatura.

-Estás bien; ¿Seguro que es un dolor de cabeza?

-Sí… ¿Puedo ir a casa? De verdad me siento algo mal.

-Puedo acompañarte...-le dijo él.- No quiero que te pase nada.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo tomando su celular.- Le mandaré un mensaje a mi hermano, para que me encuentre en el camino.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos Taiga.

Kagami no tuvo tiempo de despedirse porque su novio había emprendido camino ya fuera de la escuela. Se desparramo confundido de nuevo en la banca.

¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba. Por qué actuaba como si… ¿Cómo si algo malo hubiera pasado? ¿Le habría dicho algo Momoi? No, no podía porque eso implicaría mostrar su verdadera personalidad a Tetsu y eso a ella no le convenía ni en lo más mínimo.

Entonces si no había sido con Momoi el problema, ¿Con quién? Una vez más sintió la conexión de su cerebro a la corriente eléctrica, dejándolo frito.

Akashi.

Suspiró. De nuevo iban a tener más problemas por culpa de ese estúpido bicolor y de la chiclosa molesta. Confirmó.

* * *

_¡Eh regresado de la muerte!_

_Bueno, no a tal grado, pero algo similar sí, jejeje. ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Soy pésima con las fechas de entrega así que... u.u ya sabrán mis problemas con el tiempo y eso, pero cómo dije en Amor Yaoi, eh tenido un montón de cosas que hacer y hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de continuar con el Fic._

_Espero no se haya perdido al esencia y el interés que muchos le han tomado; si no... Pues ya ni modo :/ _

_Otra cosa, ¡Muchas gracias por sus RR! Son tan lindos. Todos y cada uno de ellos me motivan cómo no tienen idea Q.Q Creo que algunas veces hace falta leer cosas lindas cómo las que ustedes me dejan :3 Sin más me despido..._

_¡Quedan seis capítulos!_

_Yuki'~_


	15. Ataque número uno Objetivo: Kuroko

**Los personas no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki; yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**15.- Ataque número uno. Objetivo: Kuroko Tetsuya.**

* * *

Después de aquella tarde en donde tanto Kagami como Kuroko tuvieron sus encuentros del tercer tipo con sus respectivos Némesis, las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre ambos.

Kuroko, se alejaba un poco de Kagami, pero sin rayar en lo exagerado. De una semana para acá –el tiempo transcurrido en ese entonces.- Kuroko se iba solo a casa y ya no acompañaba a Kagami a la suya o no dejaba que el pelirrojo le llevará a la suya. Según Kagami, a palabras de Kuroko; "Estaba siendo acompañado por su hermano y su hermano aun no sabía dela relación que existía entre ellos." Y cómo se trataba del hermano de Kuroko, Kagami ya mejor decidía no hacer nada.

Fue por eso que se dijo a sí mismo que quizás por esta vez no actuaría cómo el paranoico estándar que era y que le daría al menos un poco de espacio a Kuroko. Pero más sin embargo investigaría que es lo que le estaba pasando a su chico.

Por otro lado estaba Kuroko, que día y noche no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había propuesto Akashi. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó en retractarse. Pero se auto regañó al instante; ya que, para Akashi sería una victoria por default. Así que, a pesar de los pronósticos, de las cosas que tenía a su favor y en su contra y a pesar que había apostado de la manera más cruel y ruin su felicidad con Kagami; Kuroko estaba decidido a ganar ese partido.

Fue por eso que Kuroko llevó a cabo su plan de contingencia: Alejar por un tiempo a Kagami para poder entrenar. No le mentía con el hecho de decirle que se iba con su hermano, más jamás le especifico porqué. Sabía que, siendo su novio una de las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin podía pedirle ayuda, pero eso implicaría explicarle el motivo del porque quería que Kagami le enseñará y le ayudará a entrenar un poco. Y no podía permitirse ni por error que él se enterará de la brutal y terrible apuesta que tuvo con su rival. Y fue por eso que recurrió a la ayuda de su gran hermano; el hermano de Kuroko sabía de baloncesto, fue jugador en la preparatoria, pero jamás siguió el camino del deporte.

Y su hermano fue bueno en ello, fue por eso que; además de Kagami su hermano fue la primera opción. Era por ese motivo que; ya no se iba con Kagami, aunque de verdad extrañará eso, por ahora solo tenía que hacer un sacrificio… Cómo mínimo.

Pero además de ello, también había una cosa que perturbaba su mente. Y a su hermano.

-Tetsu.- le llamó su hermano.- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Lo estoy, Shiro.-le contestó.

-Has pensando en las consecuencias, ¿Cierto?

-Lo eh hecho.

-Entonces…-se detuvo su hermano.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Confías en mí, Shiro?-le preguntó con parsimonia.

Su hermano le miró confundido y sus ojos se tiñeron un poco de confusión, sorpresa y comprensión.

-Siempre lo eh hecho, Tetsu; pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Eso te pone en riesgo.

-Lo sé… Y lo agradezco.- Él no acostumbraba a decir más de esas palabras.- Pero confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

-Hay Tetsuya…-dijo negando con la cabeza y suspirando al mismo tiempo.- Confió en ti. Solo que; no entiendo.

-Pronto te diré.

-Está bien…-se conformó.- Solo que, cuídate ¿Vale?- Kuroko asintió.- Bien, entonces comencemos a calentar un poco, ¿Quieres?

-Claro.

Kuroko todas las tardes iba al parque que estaba frente a su casa junto con su hermano a hacer cualquier tipo de calentamiento y cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico. Pero era demasiado para él. Kuroko y Akashi tenían el mismo problema. Y eso a su vez era su ventaja y desventaja.

Akashi y Kuroko tenían asma. Por ende no podían realizar cualquier tipo de deporte. Kuroko práctico un poco lo que era la natación, pero su asma era mucho más fuerte y más avanzada de lo que él creía que simplemente tuvo que verse en la necesidad de dejarla. La natación le ayudó al menos a ser un poco más resistente. Pero deporte cómo el básquetbol, futbol, atletismo o cualquier deporte fuerte eran la muerte para él y el pelirrojo. Cuándo Akashi le hizo la propuesta, lo primero que pensó fue que, él definitivamente quería borrarlo del mapa.

Y no lo dudaba, del período corto que tuvo de amistad con él, descubrió que ese chico, era capaz de _todo. _Fue por eso que dudó un poco en aceptar la propuesta de su ex amigo pelirrojo. Pero al recordar que era por Kagami lo hizo sin pensarlo. Era tanto el amor que le profesaba al Tigre, que no le importaba si su vida estaba en peligro.

Quizás algo muy tonto y estúpido. Pero él estaría dispuesto a eso y a más.

En fin, los entrenamientos de Kuroko eran muy, muy suaves, pero él los sentía la muerte. No podía durar más de diez minutos en acción porque sentía cómo se le cerraban las vías respiratorias y cómo comenzaba a sentir una presión enorme en la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos duras diez minutos.- le dijo su hermano pasándole una botella de agua.

-Se supone que gracias a la natación debería de durar más.-dijo tomando agua.

-Sí, pero ten en cuenta que la dejaste hace tiempo.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy un poco mejor.

Era así, cómo día con día Kuroko trataba de aumentar ese límite de diez minutos, para al menos así tener una oportunidad de encestar y ganarle a Akashi, lo más probable era que ellos jugarían un _one by one_ y el primero en anotar ganaría. Así que además de un plan de estrategia debía de tener un tiempo más extenso, sin descartar la posibilidad de que Akashi tenía un as bajo la manga. Cómo él acostumbraba.

-Bueno, por ahora descansemos unos días, ¿Quieres?-le dijo su hermano sentándose a su lado.- Descansa, relájate y diviértete un poco, eso también puede ayudarte, sal con tu novia o haz algo productivo.

-Yo no tengo novia.-no mentía.

-Esto lo estás haciendo por alguien, ¿No?-dijo su hermano con una sonrisa ladina.- no necesitas mentir.

-No estoy mintiendo.-dijo Kuroko.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas, anda vamos a casa, mamá no tarda en llegar.-dijo poniéndose en pie.

-No le has dicho, ¿Verdad?-preguntó siguiéndolo y algo preocupado.

-No, no le eh dicho, si tú no le has comentado nada, yo no tengo que hacerlo.

-Gracias Shiro.

-No hay que agradecer, hermanito.

.

.

.

Kagami no presionó en ningún momento a Kuroko, por más confusión, curiosidad o celos sintiera, jamás presionó a Kuroko. Además estaba tranquilo hasta cierto punto, porque aún eran novios, comían juntos, salían juntos de la escuela, pasaban tiempo juntos, no cómo él quería, pero algo era algo. Además no se preocupaba porque Momoi desde el día en que él habló con ella, o mejor dicho desde el día en el que ella le gritó ya no se acercó a Kuroko, ni Akashi se había aparecido por ahí y eso –tenía que aceptarlo.- le relajaba de sobre manera.

.

.

.

Ya era viernes por la tarde y todos salían cansados y felices de la escuela. Los exámenes de esa semana habían sido una tortura increíble. Kagami moría de hambre. Moría de sueño, moría de todo poco a poco… Mientras Kagami tenía un soliloquio interno, Kuroko comenzaba a caminar a su lado. Él al igual que su hombre alto estaba cansado y estresado. Era viernes, y su hermano le había dicho que descansará un poco.

Entonces se le vino una idea a Kuroko.

-Taiga.-le llamó.

-¿Mande?-dijo el chico en un estado algo deplorable.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?

-Claro…-susurró.-… Solo que no hay comi… ¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó.

Kuroko le miró confundido y ladeo la cabeza. Los dos se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta de la escuela. Kagami estaba reviviendo rápidamente de su muerte inminente a causa de los exámenes y Kuroko, sin poder evitarlo se soltó a reír un poco.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-dijo algo molesto Kagami.

-Tú cara.

-¿Qué tengo en la cara?-preguntó aún confundido.

-Tú expresión…-decía tratando de no reír más.-… ¿Tan raro es?

-¿El que quieras venir a mi casa?

-Así es.-respondió él.

-P-Pues… Solo un p-poco…-contestó algo avergonzado.- ¡P-Pero por mi n-no hay p-problema!-dijo tratando de rectificar lo dicho.

Kuroko solo se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza. Kagami sintió un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y sonrió avergonzado.

Ambos caminaron de regreso a casa de Kagami. Pero cómo siempre hicieron una parada técnica en el súper mercado para comprar algo de comer.

Una vez llegado los dos, Kagami le dejó entrar primero y dejó sus cosas en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentía algo nervioso… Bueno, a decir verdad siempre se sentía nervioso cuándo estaba cerca de Kuroko.

-¿Te importa si hago la cena?-preguntó Kagami.

Kuroko le miró confundido.

-P-Para que tú vayas… A… to-tomar una ducha… si quieres.-agregó.

-Claro, me parece bien.-sonrió el peli azul.

-Bien.-sonrió Kagami.

Ambos dejaron sus cosas en la sala y Kagami fue a su habitación por unas toallas para Kuroko, Kuroko se quitó la chamarra y agarró el teléfono de la casa de Kagami, marcando el número de su casa. Dio tres tonos y contestaron.

-Hola, mamá soy yo.

_-¿Qué pasa Tet-Chan?_

-Me quedaré en casa de un amigo.-contestó.

_-¿De Kagami-Kun?_

-Sí así es.-contestó con tranquilidad.

Kagami hizo acto de presencia y le dejó las toallas en el mueble de una plaza mientras caminaba a la cocina; en el trayecto le murmuró un _"Salúdame a mi suegra"_ y Kuroko sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo. Kagami rio y se dijo que eso, era una pequeña "venganza" por lo que le hizo su pequeño peli azul a la salida de la escuela.

_-¿Tet-Chan?-_preguntó su mamá.- _¿Todo bien?_

-S-sí...-contestó algo abochornado.- T-Ta…Digo, Kagami-Kun te manda saludos.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un gritillo emocionado.

_-¡Salúdame a Kagami-Kun también!-_contestó emocionada su madre.-_ Y dile que espero pacientemente conocerlo; a ver si me hace el honor ese chico._

-Cl-Claro mamá…-contestó.- Bien, me voy, te veré después.

-_¡Cuídate Tet-chan! Hasta luego cariño._

Dicho esto, la conversación terminó. Kuroko se sintió algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho Kagami. Lo cierto era que, aún no le presentaba de manera oficial a Taiga; habían visto de lejos tanto su hermano cómo su madre al "animal" –cómo se expresó una vez su hermano.- de lejos, pero no lo habían tratado aún y desconocían por completo el factor "Actual pareja sentimental de él". Desechó esas ideas y regresó a la realidad gracias a las canciones que Taiga tarareaba mientras comenzaba a cocinar algo.

-Iré a ducharme.-anunció Kuroko.

-¡Vale!-le contestó Kagami desde la cocina.

Kuroko tomó las toallas que él le había dejado ahí y se fue en dirección al baño, a pesar de que había ido pocas veces al departamento de Kagami, lo conocía perfectamente; pasillo largo, la primer puerta a la izquierda era el estudio; la segunda a la derecha era la pequeña biblioteca que tenía; la tercera a la izquierda la habitación de huéspedes; la que estaba frente a ella el baño y la puerta final: La preciada habitación de Kagami.

Entró directamente al baño y se topó con un cambio de ropa que Kagami había dejado ahí para él; la miró y sonrió con ternura: Era ropa de Kagami, quizás de cuándo él estudió la secundaria, ya que era casi de la medida de Kuroko… Claro solo que un poco más grande. Dejó las toallas y se despojó del resto de la ropa, la dobló con cuidado y la dejó sobre la sillita que estaba ahí; entró a la ducha y comenzó a ducharse en la regadera.

Rápidamente el vapor del agua hirviendo inundo el cuarto de baño, y Kuroko poco a poco se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba brindando el agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo. Mientras cerró sus ojos se imaginó que esa calidez pertenecía a Kagami. Y sintió una punzada de deseo. Comenzó a divagar un poco más con su hiperactiva y sucia mente que llegó a tal grado de escucharlo susurrar su nombre.

-Tetsu…-le llamaba por lo bajito.- T-Tetsu… ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró quedando la mitad de su cuerpo dándole el frente y la otra mitad la espalda. Y ahí, en la entrada de la ducha; estaba Kagami; algo… Preocupado y abochornado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntó girándose y dándole la espalda de nuevo, pero ahora avergonzado. ¿Qué había escuchado él?

-Te estaba llamando desde hace rato; la cena está lista… Pero…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- No me respondiste, me preocupe.

-Es-Estoy bien.-contestó.- Iré enseguida.

Disimuladamente y rogándole al cielo por que le vapor le ayudará, Kuroko se tapó la entrepierna; ya que su querido falo había tomado vida con sus fantasías.

Kagami no andaba nada lejos de cómo andaba Kuroko. Cuándo le llamó por tercera vez y el chico no le respondió osó por aventurarse solo un poco en el baño para decirle que la cena estaba lista. No quería parecer un acosador ni depravado sexual. Entró y pudo escuchar cómo el agua caía sobre él, lo único que separaba al lujurioso de Kagami y al dulce de Kuroko era la delgada y transparente puerta de la ducha con el pequeño espacio en donde estaba Kagami. Y bueno, escuchar el agua, saber que Kuroko estaba tras esa puerta… Desnudo… Mojado… Y tentador; no ayudaba mucho a las bajas pasiones del pelirrojo. Entonces acordándose por el motivo por el cuál había ido, le llamó otras tres veces pero esté no le contestó, así que el pánico se apoderó de él por unos minutos. Y fue cuándo sin ninguna otra opción; decidió asomarse un poco.

¡Y que vista tan más hermosa señores! ¡El cuerpo desnudo de Kuroko mojado era la plenitud total! Según Kagami, claro está. Fue ahí cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a recordar rápidamente los fogosos encuentros que ambos habían tenido con anterioridad. Y sus partes íntimas no se quedaron atrás.

-T-Tetsu…-le llamó tragando saliva con dificultad.- Y-Yo… Hum…-tenía al menos que respetarle en la ducha, se dijo.- T-Te espero allá.

Cuándo Kagami estaba dispuesto a irse; escuchó la suave y avergonzada voz de Kuroko.

-N-No.-le contestó.- P-P-Puedes…D-Ducharte… ¿Conmigo?-preguntó aun dándole la espalda avergonzado y con la cabeza baja.

Kagami abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

-No quiero forzarte a nada.-dijo ahora un poco más sereno.

Kuroko se sintió un poco herido. Solo un poco. Entonces, se giró y le miró. O intentó, ya que el vapor le impedía un poco la visión nítida.

-Taiga…-le llamó, el otro se tensó por la seriedad que utilizó.- Si te estoy diciendo que te duches conmigo; no es porque me estás obligando.-le dijo.- Es porque _quiero_ que lo hagas.

Kagami detectó la actitud. Era la que solía usar cuándo estaba tratando de _seducirlo_. Y vaya que funcionaba con él. Era cómo ver otra faceta u otra personalidad de aquel reservado, tímido –hasta cierto punto.- peli azulado.

-Está bien.- contestó quitándose la camisa.- En unos minutos estoy contigo.-le dijo cerrando la puerta entonces.

Kuroko sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma inverosímil y escuchó los movimientos de Kagami despojándose de sus ropas. Y sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de él. Diablos. Aún no lo tocaba ni nada y ya estaba excitado y necesitado. Por otro lado Kagami se sentía que desfallecería al momento de entrar en la ducha y poder admirar de cerca la hermosa anatomía de Kuroko. Se sintió algo avergonzando por estar completamente duro y sin siquiera haber hecho ningún "pre" antes de su excitación. De verdad se sentía cómo un depravado sexual.

Suspiró y trato de relajarse y antes de entrar en la ducha repitió muchas veces el mantra _"Solo es un baño, solo es un baño"_ Aunque una vocecilla similar a su ello, le dijo "Es una oportunidad para tener sexo y cumplir una fantasía tuya con él"

Entró más mareado que calmado.

Quisiera decir que tuvieron sexo húmedo y desenfrenado en la ducha. Pero no, esta vez los dos chicos se controlaron e hicieron lo que muchos conocen como "amor" Lo hicieron con una delicadeza, con una ternura y una paciencia tan increíble que embriagaba y deseaban un poco más. Kagami por su parte besaba; acariciaba, tocaba e idolatraba cada una de las partes de Kuroko, le profesaba lo mucho que lo amaba con frases, caricias y besos. Kuroko más sin embargo hacía algo similar, se aferraba a él con fuerza, dedicándose por completo a disfrutar ya hacer disfrutar al otro chico. Le besaba, lo abrazaba y se prendía con fuerza él, le susurraba muchas veces "Te amo" cómo si fuera una necesidad.

Los dos por primera vez, se profesaron de manera tierna y dulce el gran amor que se tenían.

.

.

.

Ambos disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que había preparado Kagami, ya estaban duchados y vestidos, Kagami con una playera sin mangas y un short y Kuroko con un pijama que era de Kagami.

-Me queda algo grande.-le dijo el chico.

-Lo siento.-contestó avergonzado el otro.- Es lo más pequeño que tengo.

-No importa…-dijo llevándose las mangas a la nariz.- Huele a ti.

Kagami se sonrojó furiosamente y siguió comiendo.

Después de ello, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas a ver un poco de televisión. Decidieron ver una película que a Kuroko le llamó mucho la atención; Kagami desconocía por qué sentía una fascinación por las películas de terror, pero para él estaba bien. Ambos se sentaron y se acomodaron y taparon con una cobija cortesía de Kagami. A los pocos minutos iniciada la película; Kuroko se recargó en el hombro de Kagami y él para no incomodarlo con la posición se acomodó de tal forma qué; quedará acostado en su pecho y él pudiera abrazarlo.

-Taiga...-le llamó el chico mirando la televisión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.-le contestó.

-Yo también te amo.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Taiga…-le volvió a llamar.

-Dime.-contestó divertido.

-Nunca me dejes.

-No lo haré tonto.-le dijo por el repentino estado meloso de su novio.

-Taiga…-le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Tetsu?-le preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

- Prométeme una cosa.-le dijo cambiando el tono, notándolo de inmediato el pelirrojo.- Promete, que si un día yo llego a faltarte, seguirás con tu vida; no me olvides, pero quiero que sigas con tu vida. No quiero que entres en depresión, ni que pienses en hacer una cosa estúpida digna de ti.-sonrió con tristeza sin que Kagami le pudiera ver.- Dime, que serás feliz conmigo o sin mí.

Kagami estaba confundido por completo por la repentina conversación que tenían. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-Hey, Hey…-le llamó y alzó el rostro del chico, él tenía una mirada acuosa y por ende lo abrazó.- No sé por qué me estás diciendo esto, pero una cosa te prometo. Tú _jamás_ harás falta en mi vida. Simplemente no puedes. Y yo impediré cualquier cosa, situación o incluso persona que te alejé de mí. ¿Sabes porque?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-Porque te amo. Así de simple.

Kuroko sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su pelirrojo. Decidieron ignorar al película y se dedicaron el resto de la noche a abrazarse a besarse y a mantenerse juntos y calientitos bajo la manta hasta que el sueño les ganó a ambos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Kuroko sopesaba el sí decirle o no a Kagami su enfermedad de asma y del futuro encuentro que tendría con Akashi en dos días. Pero al ver tan feliz y noble a Kagami, le hizo desistir de dicha idea. Cuándo ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño y Kagami medio despertó, se percató de que los dos estaban en el sillón y él tenía un severo dolor de espalda. Así que, sin más; cargó a Kuroko estilo princesa –rio por ello al verlo dormir y cargarlo de esa forma.- y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo acomodó con delicadeza en su cama y lo abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido, le dio vueltas a las palabras que horas antes Kuroko le había dicho. Por una extraña razón, se sintió ansioso, y siendo vencido por Morfeo, se durmió.

Lo que fue Sábado ambos chicos salieron a dar una pasea y regresaron por la tarde al departamento de Kagami. No hicieron mucho, además de ello realizaron los deberes de la escuela y por la noche tuvieron otra sesión de sexo desenfrenado; aunque tanto Kuroko como Kagami, sintieron algo diferente.

Ambos emanaban desesperación, algo de miedo y el deseo profundo de que no terminara aquello.

Cómo presintiendo que _algo_ estaba por pasar.

Fue así, que después de caricias y besos, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

El domingo, muy temprano por la mañana; Kuroko despertó y trató de levantarse de la cama y zafarse del fuerte y poderoso agarre de Kagami en su cintura. Al parecer Kagami tenía un sueño muy pesado y fue fácil moverse sin despertarlo. Tomó su ropa, que un día antes había podido lavar en casa de él y se la colocó. No en vano había ido con el uniforme deportivo el viernes. Tomó una libreta, arrancó una hoja y le escribió algo a Kagami, dejando la hoja en la almohada que él ocupó. Fue a la cocina, tomó algo de jugo y tomó una pera que tenía Kagami olvidada en el refrigerador. Una vez hecho esto, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento.

Olvidando el celular en la mesita de noche de la habitación de Kagami.

Kagami se removió un poco y al abrir los ojos notó la ausencia de su amante; parpadeó unas cuántas veces, aún adormilado y pensó que quizás estaría haciendo el desayuno. Se estiró en la cama y su mano derecha tocó algo áspero. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó que era una nota, de Kuroko.

"**Taiga:**

**Tuve que salir; regreso más tarde… Si es que puedo, si no, te veo mañana en la escuela. Te llamo en la noche. Te amo. **

**Kuroko.**

**PD: No olvides la promesa que me hiciste el Viernes."**

Kagami frunció el ceño ahora confundido, y un sonido abrumador le perturbó un poco. Giró su rostro y, aun lado de su celular estaba el de Kuroko. Lo tomó y observó que tenía una llamada entrante.

-¿Shiro?-los celos atacaron.- ¿Quién es?

Sin poder evitarlo, y pensando que quizás era importante –además de que quería saber quién era.- contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Tetsuya?-preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

¡¿Qué se creía ese tipo?! Pensó Taiga.

-No, soy un amigo de él.-contestó tratando de guardar la calma.

-¿Kagami-Kun?-preguntó.

-Sí, el mismo…-vaya al menos sabía quién era él.

-¿No está Tetsu por ahí?

-No, salió...-hizo una pausa y agregó.- Ah olvidado el celular. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo…

-Oh bueno, entonces ya viene para acá.-murmuró el hermano. Al otro lado escuchó la voz de Akashi.

-Akashi-Kun está con… ¿Usted?

El tal Shiro; se soltó a reír.

-Soy el hermano mayor de Tetsuya.-contestó.- y en efecto; Akashi-Kun está aquí, ambos quedaron de verse el día de hoy aquí… ¿No lo sabías?-preguntó.

-No...-murmuró poniéndose de pie y buscando algo de ropa.- ¿Me puedes decir dónde están?

-Claro…

Shiro le dio la dirección a Kagami con la excusa de "Debo entregarle el celular, quizás lo necesite" y su hermano aceptó. Una vez cortada la llamada; Kagami salió corriendo del departamento, tomando su cartera, los celulares y las llaves de la casa. Mientras iba en dirección al parque central de la ciudad en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez, infinidad de cosas.

Una de ellas por ejemplo. ¿Por qué demonios Akashi y Kuroko se iban a encontrar el día de hoy?

¿Por qué en un parque?

¿Por qué su hermano estaba ahí?

Y lo más importante. ¿Porque no le dijo nada a él?

Ya llevaban más de media hora calentando. Al parecer de Kuroko, Akashi parecía demasiado confiado, y eso no le agradaba. Por otro lado, se preocupaba un poco más en mantener el ritmo y poder controlar sus respiraciones y poder evitar una crisis asmática. Le preocupó un poco, cómo Shiro; su hermano de vez en cuando hablaba por teléfono y le miraba de reojo. Solo deseo que no hablará con Kagami.

-¿Y bien?-por fin habló Akashi.- ¿Calentaremos toda la mañana?

-No.-contestó.- Podemos iniciar cuándo quieras.

-Perfecto.- Akashi miró al hermano de Kuroko y este se acercó a ellos con el balón.- Serás el árbitro.

-No me queda de otra.-contestó de la misma forma en la que Akashi le habló.

Akashi solo chasqueó la lengua y miró de mala forma a ambos chicos. Kuroko ni se inmutó y Shiro, por su lado sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Bien…-dijo Shiro colocándose en el centro de la cancha de baloncesto de aquel parque.- Las reglas son las siguientes: No golpes, no gritos, ningún tipo de agresión física; a la primer canasta se termina el juego. Será de una duración máxima de treinta minutos; por la condición física de ambos. Cuándo cualquiera de los dos comience a sentirse mal, sin excepción el partido se anula… ¿Entendido?-preguntó ofreciendo el balón y ellos posicionándose para comenzar el juego.

-Entendido.-dijo Kuroko con seriedad.

-Más claro que el agua.-contestó sonriendo Akashi.

-Bien, una vez puesto esto en claro, que inicie el partido y que gane el mejor.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron con lentitud. Shiro lanzó el balón y sonó el silbato.

.

.

.

Kagami corría a todo lo que podía. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser en el parque central de la ciudad? ¡Eso quedaba al otro lado! Bueno, tomando en cuenta que Kagami vivía algo lejos del centro de la ciudad; entonces sí; estaba demasiado lejos. Sentía cómo el sudor comenzaba correr por su frente y parte de su nuca; observaba con cuidado y trataba de correr y no estamparse contra algún anuncio, contra algún poste o puesto o de simplemente no llevarse de corbata a un pobre transeúnte.

Corrió y corrió varias cuadras, varias calles y atravesó muy a la valiente las avenidas. Dos veces estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un coche y otras siete de estampar el rostro contra el duro y frío pavimento. Sentía que debía de llegar rápido ahí, que debía de encontrarse con Kuroko y asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Y era la primera vez, que escuchaba eso, conocido como: intuición.

.

.

.

La garganta la tenía seca; sentía que el aire era cómo brazas al rojo vivo pasar por su garganta y sus fosas nasales; los ojos le ardían y el cuerpo, algunas veces se le entumecía. Y eso apenas había pasado diez minutos. Bueno, al menos Kuroko tenía la certeza de que a los diez minutos no moriría… Solo esperaba poder resistir otros veinte.

Por otro lado Akashi no andaba nada lejos de Kuroko; sentía su garganta arder, algunas veces sus músculos se engarrotaban y deseaba fervientemente descansar. Pero sabía que no podía perder o mejor dicho no _debía_ perder el gran premio –Kagami- que le esperaba.

Ambos chicos iban empate. Ninguno de los dos había podido encestar una bendita canasta. Siempre lograban frustrar las jugadas del otro o interponerse antes de que las lograra completar. Dos o tres veces Akashi había interceptado las jugadas de Kuroko de una forma agresiva –pero lamentablemente válida.- que lo tumbaron en el suelo. Él sintió cómo el aire se le escapa de sus pulmones.

Akashi aprovechó esas oportunidades para tratar de meter una, una sola canasta, pero su velocidad había disminuido un poco, y no contó con que Kuroko se recuperaría tan rápido.

-De…De… verdad, ¿Deseas protegerlo?-preguntó Akashi sin aliento.

-D-De-Definitivamente…-dijo Kuroko en la misma situación.

Shiro, por su parte, miraba confundido el duelo de los chicos. Más que un simple partido, era algo más… Estaban _apostando_ algo que él desconocía. Tomó las botellas de agua; esperando a que uno de los dos chicos tirara la toalla, pero los dos no cedían. Estaban cansados, agotados y Shiro podía jurar que al borde de una crisis asmática, pero ninguno de los dos, cedía.

-¿Qué es lo que está en juego?-murmuró Shiro consternado.

.

.

.

Kagami tomó aire; apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y aspiró lo más que pudo de aire. La garganta le quemaba; en todo el trayecto no hizo ninguna parada y sentía ya, las rodillas débiles por tanta esfuerzo. Pero gracias al cielo, ya estaba en la entrada del Parque Central de la Cuidad.

-Aah…-decía entre jadeos.- Es-Espero… Sea un buen… motivo… Tetsuya.-

Y dicho esto, agarró a correr una vez más pero ahora hacía el interior del parque.

.

.

.

-¡Ya ríndete!-gritó Akashi tratando de encestar.

-¡Jamás!-le contestó Kuroko saboteándolo.

Ambos chicos, ya estaban exhaustos, hubo unos segundos en donde Akashi escupió sangre y a Kuroko le sangró la nariz. Por más que Shiro les gritaba que pararan aquello, ellos dos lo ignoraban y seguían. Habían pasado veinte minutos.

¡Milagro del señor! Los dos chicos, cansados, sudados y al borde una severa crisis asmática seguían de pie dándole batalla al otro. Tendrían que esperar diez minutos más… O meter una canasta.

Era Ganar o Perder.

Y Kuroko, decidió que él debía de ganar.

Con una finta, exclusiva de su hermano, logró evadir a Akashi y corrió a la canasta para poder encestar y por fin deshacerse del ese odioso bicolor –cómo Kagami solía llamarlo.- Y estaba a escasos pasos y un lanzamiento de ganar, le había llevado la ventaja… Pero su velocidad comenzó a disminuir considerablemente por dos razones: La primera el aire ya no le entraba por completo, la segunda, a lo lejos logró divisar a Kagami, acercándose rápidamente a la cancha.

-Él fue tu error.- susurró Akashi en su oído y robándole el balón.

Kuroko quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué hacía Kagami aquí?

-¡TETSUYA!-se escuchó la estridente voz de Kagami.

Shiro se giró para ver al dueño de la voz alborotadora y observó a un pelirrojo chico acercarse a toda velocidad a ellos. Shiro se giró a ver a su hermano y lo observó; en estado de shock, poso su atención en Akashi y observó que trotando, iba llegando a la canasta de Kuroko… Él iba a encestar.

-¡Tetsu! ¡Tú canasta! ¡Akashi va a ganarte!-le gritó.- ¡MUEVETE!-gritó una vez más.

Y cómo si hubieran tocado un interruptor en el cerebro de Kuroko él salió disparado dando las últimas fuerzas que tenía para alcanzarlo. Sintió cómo sus pulmones trataban de aspirar aire, pero no podía, lo hacía con la boca y sentía que por más que respirará por la boca; no entraba ni una pizca de aire, era como si tuviera una bolsa de plástico obstruyéndole el paso. Corrió y corrió y a lo lejos escuchó el gritó de Kagami una vez más llamándolo. Se esforzó un poco más y antes de que Akashi encestara; le arrebató la pelota.

-¡Muérete!-le gritó Akashi tratando de arrebatarle la pelota pero Kuroko se negaba a entregarla.- ¡Deja que me quedé con Kagami!-gritaba completamente rojo y algo desquiciado.

Shiro arqueó una ceja; ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso Akashi había dicho "Kagami-Kun"?

Kuroko estaba unos pasos lejos de Akashi botando el balón y tratando de reunir un poco de fuerzas y encestar. Negó con la cabeza; la voz ya no le salía y sentía que, si articulaba alguna palabra, la garganta le sangraría sin piedad.

-J-Jamás…-susurró.

-¿Por qué?-decía Akashi colérico, pero en la misma situación que Kuroko.- ¿De verdad te interesa tanto? ¿Lo amas en verdad?

-Lo amo. De verdad que sí.

Shiro quedó helado ante la confesión de su hermano.

¿Todo esto fue por un hombre?

-¡Tetsuya!-gritó Kagami más cerca, ya los podía ver. ¿Por qué estaba jugando basquetbol?- ¡Tetsuya!

Se sintió algo aliviado al ver que ni Akashi ni Kuroko se estaban agarrando a golpes… solo estaban teniendo un partido… amistoso. En una de las banquitas de las canchas, divisó a un chico idéntico a Kuroko, pero un poco más alto. ¿Sería el hermano de él?

Se esforzó un poco más para llegar rápido y estrechar a su novio en los brazos y antes de llegar observó estupefacto cómo Akashi trataba de robarle el balón y Kuroko con una habilidad le esquivo. Vaya, no sabía que él jugará tan bien baloncesto… Entonces… Notó algo extraño en ambos chicos. Iban más lento de lo que parecía; Akashi estaba rojo y al parecer un hilillo de sangre le escurría por la boca; y Kuroko… Se movía con torpeza y de la nariz le salía sangre.

-¡Tetsu!-gritó ahora asustado. Shiro, el hermano de él se metió en la cancha.

-¡No te metas!-gritaron los dos y él se quedó helado ahí sin moverse.

Solo unos pasos más… un poco más… se decía Kuroko. A lo lejos, a unos cincuenta metros logró observar a Kagami y su rostro de pánico puro. Sabía que se debía a la deplorable imagen que le estaba brindando, pero debía de esforzarse un poco… recordó una de las jugadas famosas de Kagami y trató de imitarla.

Corrió los últimos dos metros, saltó hacía atrás y lanzó el balón. Escuchó a lo lejos el grito de odio de Akashi; el grito de su hermano y antes de caer al suelo observó por última vez a Kagami corriendo hacia él gritándole desesperadamente.

Sintió cómo dejaba de respirar.

.

.

.

Kagami iba en el mismo coche que le hermano de Kuroko; seguían muy de cerca a la ambulancia que había venido a recoger tanto a Akashi cómo a Kuroko. Los dos lucían muy preocupados. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, pero se podía notar en sus rostros el pánico que había en ellos.

El celular de Kuroko comenzó a sonar y Kagami miró la pantalla y se horrorizo un poco más al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Shiro sin dejar de ver el camino.

-Su madre.

-No contestes.-se apresuró a decir.- Ella no sabe nada de esto.

Kagami solo asintió. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Aún seguía impactado de lo que vio unos minutos antes, allá en el parque.

_A unos cuántos metros lejos de Kuroko, observó cómo ambos chicos bajitos sangraban, ¿Por qué estaban sangrando? ¿Por qué el hermano no hacía nada? Porque… ¿Por qué Kuroko le miró de esa forma?_

_-¡Tetsu!-gritó sintiendo cómo se desgarraba las cuerdas vocales._

_El peli azulado saltó… Y Kagami captó que imitó una de sus famosas jugadas. Lanzó el balón y se dejó caer hacía atrás. El pelirrojo grito de frustración pero a los pocos segundos, se quedó callado y observó cómo se tocaba el pecho con desesperación, fue entonces que Shiro hizo acto de presencia; Akashi cayó al suelo moviéndose cómo… cómo si le faltará aire, Kagami por otro lado corrió hacía Kuroko que se encontraba en el suelo. Sin moverse._

_-¡Tetsu! ¡Tetsu!-gritaba.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Salía sangre de la nariz del chico y esté tenía los ojos cerrados. Shiro estaba dándole al parecer RCP (1) al pelirrojo y Kagami observó a Kuroko, lo movió algo desesperado pero esté no reaccionó._

_-¡Dime si está respirando!-le gritó el peli azul mayor._

_Kagami acercó su oreja a la nariz del chico._

_No. No estaba respirando. Alzó la vista espantado. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?_

_-¡KAGAMI!-le gritó, mientras reanimaba al otro chico.- ¿Respira?_

_-No.-le dijo en un susurró._

_-¡Trata de reanimarlo! ¡Tiene una crisis asmática! ¡REANIMALO!-le gritó._

_Sin jamás en su vida haber aplicado el RCP, Kagami imitó al hermano de Kuroko y comenzó a reanimarlo, llamaron mucho la atención los gritos de Shiro, que varias personas se había acercado a ver, cuándo observaron que los chicos estaban en crisis llamaron a una ambulancia para que viniera por ellos._

_Shiro sacó un inhalador de una bolsa de su chaqueta y se lo colocó a Akashi, oprimió varias veces y el pelirrojo pareció recobrar el aliento por un minuto._

_-¡Toma!-se lo lanzó a Kagami, él lo atrapó.- ¡Dale esto a Tetsu!_

_-¿Qué es?-preguntó mientras sentaba un poco al desmayado Kuroko._

_-Es un broncodilatador.-le contestó mientras cargaba al pelirrojo y lo acostaba en una banca.- Es medicamento para los asmáticos._

_¿Kuroko era asmático?_

_Sin preguntar más ni escuchar, le dio medicamento del broncodilatador y observó cómo Kuroko respiraba poco a poco, pero que aun así se le complicaba el respirar. A los pocos minutos; la ambulancia había llegado._

-Tet…-¿Kuroko es asmático?

-Desde nacimiento.-le contestó Shiro.- Jamás había podido hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni un deporte porque el asma lo atacaba. Siempre ha llevado una vida tranquila y relajada ya que cualquier sobresalto extremo o un esfuerzo físico mayor, le produce crisis asmáticas fuertes.

-¿Akashi también padece lo mismo?

-Así es, los dos tienen esa enfermedad de nacimiento.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba jugando baloncesto con Akashi?

-No sé…-dijo con seriedad.- Quisiera que eso, me lo resolvieras tú.

-¿Yo?-preguntó confundido.- ¿Por qué yo?

-Eras el motivo de ese estúpido partido.-dijo seco.

¿Kagami motivo del partido? Rápidamente se puso a procesar las cosas y entonces encontró le motivo de todo eso: De seguro había sido propuesta de Akashi cuándo él y Momoi se habían ido a la biblioteca; se quedaron ellos dos solos y fue ahí que salió. Pero, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

-No sé porque pasó esto.-le contestó con sinceridad.- Yo no sabía nada, no me comentó nada. Ni de su enfermedad ni de su encuentro con Akashi

-Haya sido el motivo por el que haya sido, está claro que esos dos peleaban por ti.- le dijo un poco más relajado, no tenía caso agredir al chico si los dos estaban asustados.- Espero que, cuándo Tetsu se recupere, nos expliqué que pasó.

-Espero lo mismo.-contestó Kagami algo afligido.

Ambos chicos siguieron el coche por unos cuántos minutos. Una vez llegado al estacionamiento, aparcaron en el primer sitio y corrieron hacia urgencias, en donde llevaban a Akashi y a Kuroko. Seguían a los enfermeros que gritaban algo de que tenían una crisis doble. Preocupados se quedaron en la sala de espera. Observando cómo los dos chicos acostados en las camillas pasaban las puertas de "Urgencias"

Kagami se sentó en una silla y recargó su cabeza en sus manos.

Kuroko tenía asma. Por ende le dio una crisis asmática… eso quería decir qué…

¿Kuroko podía morir?

AL imaginar aquello, Kagami sintió un pánico abrumador, tan abrumador que las lágrimas no pudieron quedarse en sus ojos.

-Todo estará bien.- le susurró Shiro.- Tetsu estará bien.

Él solo asintió.

-Espera aquí, Kagami; iré a llamar a mi madre y a los familiares de Akashi; ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Él asintió aún sin decir nada.

-Vale, regreso en un momento.

Dicho esto, el hermano mayor de Kuroko se fue. Y Kagami, comenzó a sumergirse en una depresión tal, que era imposible de imaginar en alguien cómo el Tigre.

No concebía su vida sin Kuroko.

Al menos, ya no.

* * *

_¡Hola! Hasta aquí las actualizaciones del día de hoy; no eh avanzado más y solo quise complacerlos con algo. Espero les haya gustado y se quedarán en suspenso :D Ahora sí, ya queda poquito para finalizar este Fic :3_

_Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios owo_

_ De verdad me animan mucho c: Los seguiré leyendo (: ¡Besos!_

_Yuki'~_


	16. Ataque número dos Objetivo: Kagami

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía; son exclusivamente de Tadoshi Fujimaki. Cualquier parecido con otro Fanfic es pura mera coincidencia; soy creadora 100% de la trama.**

**Se esta publicando a la par en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**16.- Ataque número dos. Objetivo: Kagami Taiga.**

* * *

.

.

.

Kagami no podía pasarse todo el día en el hospital. Porque si por él fuera dormiría, comería, viviría a lado de su bello peli azulado, pero simplemente no podía faltar a la escuela, a los entrenamientos y a petición de Shiro, tenía que asistir.

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que Shiro, logró convencer y lavar el cerebro a la madre de Kuroko, para que ella no se enterará del accidente que había tenido; por otro lado, Akashi andaba igual de mal que Kuroko, Akashi no tenía familiares. Eso, Shiro lo desconocía y a quien logró localizar fue a su amigo de la infancia: Murasakakibara Atsushi. Siendo solo Shiro, Kagami y Atsushi los únicos que sabían del percance de los chicos, nadie más sabía de ello.

Los médicos diagnosticaron un cuadro grave en ambos chicos. Dijeron que, si no hubiera sido por los RCP y el broncodilatador, quizás ellos, ahora estarían en una caja bajo tres metros. Quizás el más grave era Kuroko, según los médicos, ya que él recibió unos minutos más tarde la ayuda y atención médica necesaria. Pero eso no quería decir que el otro chico estaba fuera de peligro. Fue por eso que, a petición de los médicos tanto Kuroko como Akashi estuvieron internos por un tiempo para ver las posibles recaídas y las mejoras de ambos chicos.

Por otro lado, Kagami frustrado asistía a clases. Uno que otro conocido de él le preguntaba donde se encontraba su sombra –Kuroko.- Ya que muchos de nuevo lo comenzaban a notar gracias a él. Pero Kagami solo se limitaba a sonreír y decir que estaba enfermo o que tenía cosas que hacer.

Pronto el rumor se extendió, ya que Kuroko falto alrededor de un mes. Se decía un sinfín de cosas; cómo él era de los pocos alumnos que faltaban, se decía que tuvo un accidente y quedó en coma, otra cosa era que fue acosado por algunos alumnos de grados superiores y fue tal el trauma que se cambió de institución. Un rumor, nada alejado de la verdad, es que había tenido una relación homosexual con alguien y que a final de cuentas había terminado mal, y Kuroko había sido el más afectado.

Todo eso, cuándo llegó a los oídos de Kagami, no pudo más que sentir rabia y coraje por todas las estupideces que decían de él, aun así sin conocerle del todo. En ese tiempo logró platicar con Kiyoshi, y logró explicarle toda la situación a su Sempai y amigo.

-Entonces… Dices que ese mentado Akashi; ¿Provoco a Kuroko-Kun?

-Lo más probable…-decía él mirando a través de la reja del techo de la escuela.-… Desconozco por completo, cómo es que ambos terminaron haciendo algo tan suicida… Pero según a palabras de Shiro, el hermano de Tetsu, el motivo fui yo.

Teppei le miró expectante y sumido en sus pensamientos. Si algo que agradecía Kagami de ese chico de cabellos castaños, era que, en momentos así, pensaba con una rapidez y frialdad que a él no se le brindaba.

-¿Qué tal si Akashi está interesado en ti?-preguntó.- Y cómo sabe la debilidad de ambos, quizás fue fácil pensar que "el primero en perder" se haría a un lado y el "ganador" te obtendría.

-Tetsu no haría algo así…-murmuró Kagami.

-Exacto, él no haría algo así, pero-le dijo el chico mirándole y recargándose en la reja.- ¿Qué tal si lo hizo para evitar que eso sucediera?

-¿Cómo?

-Algunas veces eres más idiota de lo que puedes ser.-le dijo su Sempai. Él se molestó.- Vamos, no te enojes.-dijo riendo.- ¿Cómo sigue él?

-Aún está en terapia intensiva, ninguno de los dos ha mejorado. Al parecer la crisis que les dio fue muy fuerte y los dejó demasiado débiles.

-Ya veo…-Teppei le colocó una mano en el hombro y sonrió.- Ánimo, estoy seguro de que Kuroko Kun no te dejará solo… En mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto, el mayor caminó en dirección a la puerta y regresó al edificio escolar.

Kagami solo se limitó a suspirar y dirigir su mirada al cielo. Tenía que mantener la compostura. Tenía que mantenerse un poco calmado; porque sí él perdía la compostura… No sabría qué sería de él. Pero lamentablemente no podía desechar la idea de que Kuroko estuviera en el hospital, y que posiblemente…

-¡A ti quería verte animal!-gritaron sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagami.

Por la puerta que daba paso a la azotea de la escuela, entraba Momoi completamente furiosa… Pero la chica no iba sola. Venía acompañada de seis chicos. Al parecer –y según la fama que tenían.- Eran los más rudos y agresivos de la escuela. Kagami rodó los ojos fastidiado y regresó la vista al cielo, ignorando por completo a la chica encolerizada y a su batallón de matones.

-Oye, te habla Momoi-Sama-le dijo uno de los chicos.

Kagami arqueó una ceja y les miró divertido.

-Ahora tienes una secta… ¿Momoi-Sama?-dijo con sorna.

Eso molestó más a la peli larga. Chasqueó la lengua con los dientes y con un ligero movimiento de mano derecha, los seis acompañantes de ella, caminaron hacía Kagami. Cuándo él se percató de eso… Ya no lo agrado la idea de molestar a la chica.

-Verás Kagami…-dijo la chica con acidez.- Me enteré de que Kuroko lleva faltando a la escuela por un mes… Pensé que solo eran estúpidos rumores… Y cómo ahora andamos en grupos distintos, yo tengo otras actividades y demás, no me quedó de otra que preguntarle a los profesores… Y ellos me confirmaron que en efecto, ha faltado, más sin embargo, no saben el motivo. ¿Me dirás cuál es?

-No.-contestó enderezándose y apretando con disimulo los puños.

-Qué mal…-la chica se perdió de su vista, ya que los otros tipos le rodearon.- Entonces, te _obligaré_ a que me digas… Chicos…

Dicho esto, los seis comenzaron a atacar a Kagami. Dos le agarraron de los brazos y logró asestarle un buen puñetazo a uno en la cara antes de que lo tomaran, pero los otros cinco, fueron más rápidos y en conjunto lo golpearon y lo dejaron en el suelo, sin aire.

"_Oye, oye… de uno por uno… bastardos…"_ decía su mente.

Pero no tuvieron piedad de él, y le agarraron a golpes y patadas. Mientras Momoi sonreía satisfecha.

-Recuérdalo pandillero…-decía la chica con una sonrisa malvada.- Juré deshacerme de ti, a costa de lo que fuera. Y por el medio que sea.

-Mal-Maldita…-susurró.

Pero ya no tuvo oportunidad de soltar cuán palabra florida conocía, ya que el sexenio de chicos le brindo una paliza por cortesía de la peli larga, dejándolo agotado y sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Cuándo sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, los chicos lo dejaron en el suelo, recargado contra la reja tosiendo. Ella le miró una última vez y sonrió.

-Y es el inicio, Kagami…-se acomodó su cabello largo y agregó.- ¿Me dirás que le paso a Tetsu?

-Pr-Pregúntale…-murmuraba escupiendo algo de sangre.- A tú _amigo_ Akashi. Él sabe.

-Tsk…Idiota.-dicho esto, la chica se giró, caminó en dirección a la puerta y estrelló la puerta.

Kagami se quedó ahí tirado unos minutos más, tratando de sobrellevar el horrible dolor. Kagami era bueno en las peleas… Pero siempre y cuando no le tomaran desprevenido y mucho menos en la escuela. Tenía un historial académico que cuidar y no podía darse el lujo de agarrarse a golpes… Y mucho menos en la escuela. Cuándo por fin el dolor se hizo más llevadero, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el uniforme y caminó con lentitud y cuidado hacia la puerta.

Una vez ahí, sufrió al ver la infinidad de escaleras que llevaban a las aulas. Él estudiaba en el segundo piso, así que tenía que bajar mínimo un total de entre cien y ciento veinte escaleras.

-Deberé de hacerlo despacio…-se dijo bajando el primer escalón.- Argh…-sintió una punzada de dolor.

Fueron los veinte minutos más tortuosos de la vida escolar de Kagami Taiga.

Cuándo lo vieron sus compañeros de clases, muchos se sorprendieron y llamaron al profesor e incluso fueron por la enfermera. Él les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse. Otros acudieron a su llamado y le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie o a sentarse… Y solo unos pocos decidieron no meterse en eso.

Kiyoshi Teppei que pasaba por ahí de "casualidad" –siendo que la verdadera razón es que andaba en busca del pelirrojo.- Observó cómo un grupo numeroso de chicos se aglomeraban alrededor de una cabellera rojiza. Suspiró aliviado cuándo supo que se trataba de su amigo. Pero de nuevo entró en un estado de angustia cuándo escuchó que él había sido atacado y se abrió paso entre el mar de gente hasta llegar a un golpeado Kagami.

Al verlo solo fue consciente de cómo cerro sus manos en puños, trató de regular su respiración y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Vámonos.-dijo con una seriedad poco habitual de él.

-¿T-Teppei?-murmuró con dificultad el chico.

-El mismo…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Hey tú!-le llamó a una chica, está se tensó.- Tráeme las cosas de Kagami-Kun. Abran paso.

-¡S-Sí Se-Sempai!-gritó la chica buscando las pertenencias del Tigre.

El chico que había sido considerablemente agredido, miró confundido a su amigo de tercer año; y aun así trató de ponerse en pie él solo y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien…-murmuró.- No te preocupes.

-Ah, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras caminaban con cuidado y despacio hacia la puerta del salón.- Mentira.

-Pero…

No le dejó terminar porque solo con la punta del dedo índice de su mano izquierda le pico con suavidad un costado y él, cómo el gran tigre que era; rugió de dolor. A Kagami se le nublo por unos segundos el sentido y no pensó que estuviera tan lastimado realmente. ¿Cómo seis monillos le habían dejado peor que carne molida?

-A ver chicos, que es lo que sucede aquí…-habló un profesor.- ¿Kiyoshi Teppei?-preguntó el profesor extrañado.- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Buenos días profesor.- dijo saludando de forma amable.- Me llevo a Kagami –Kun.-contestó.

El maestro al ver a Kagami su rostro se desfiguro en una sorprendente mueca de sorpresa y confusión pura. Kagami pensó en un momento fugaz que su rostro había quedado desfigurado por la golpiza. Pero no fue así. No logró entender bien la plática entre Teppei y sus profesores, pero solo pudo divisar cómo todos ellos asentían y le ayudaban a su amigo a llevarlo a la entrada de la escuela, en donde un taxi ya les esperaba.

Ambos subieron al coche con cuidado y Kagami una vez más, gritó de dolor.

-Muchas gracias.-susurró con dificultad.

-No tienes que darlas.

El mayor, indicó al conductor la dirección de Kagami y él comenzó su trayecto; durante el camino, Kagami se quedó dormido por el cansancio y Kiyoshi solo miraba con cuidado a través de la ventana y procuraba que el cuerpo de su amigo, que estaba medio acostado medio sentado cayera al suelo del coche o se impactara con cualquier cosa. El conductor por otro lado iba a una velocidad algo rápida por haber visto el estado deplorable de uno de los chicos. Así que al menos, en ese día el conductor se dijo que haría una cosa bien, al menos por el día de hoy. Teppei, mientras tanto, pensaba en un montón de cosas; desde porque Kagami estaba golpeado, la repentina ausencia de Kuroko; por qué vio a muchos chicos de tercero subir la azotea… A la peli larga que Kagami odiaba…

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Se molestó aún más.

.

.

.

Cuándo Kagami abrió los ojos se encontró en su cama; adolorido y un hermoso y placentero olor a comida inundaba su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

¿Kuroko estaba haciendo el almuerzo?

Algo emocionado e ilusionado trató de ponerse en pie, pero dolores fuertes en el estómago, piernas, vientre y cabeza lo regresaron de golpe a la comodidad de la cama. Escuchó cómo había movimiento fuera de su habitación, unos pasos tranquilos yendo hacía él y su puerta abrirse de par en par con cuidado.

Siendo sincero… Sintió un poco de decepción al ver de quién se trataba. Creyó por unos minutos que quién estaba cocinando era nada más y nada menos que su lindo y adorable novio. Pero, en lugar de ello, se topó con la gran figura –solo un poco más alta que la de él.- y el rostro de Kiyoshi Teppei… Aunque esta vez no lucía cómo siempre: Radiante y Alegre. En lugar de ello, estaba serio y pensativo.

-¿Cómo sigues?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio, entrando con la bandeja de comida y depositándola con cuidado en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Kagami.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Solo creo que son los moretones.-dijo él sentándose con cuidado en la cama.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Recuerdas que pasó?-preguntó tomando un sillón _puff_ que el pelirrojo tenía arrumbado en una esquina, y sentándose en él.

-Pues, solo un poco…-murmuró algo desconfiado.

La verdad era que sí, recordaba todo a la perfección, pero no quería hablar de más. No quería meter a nadie en ese asunto, y deseaba él mismo poder cobrárselas de una u otra forma. Kiyoshi al ver la actitud del chico, comprendió que; cómo el buen Tigre Solitario que era; trataría de arreglárselas él solo. Suspiró y tomó un tazón con sopa, se lo paso a él y el otro lo tomó en manos y comenzó a comer; Kagami le miró confundido y después de dar las gracias con timidez probó bocado.

-¿Lo has cocinado tú?-preguntó asombrado el chico. El mayor asintió comiendo.- Guisas muy bien; de verdad.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriendo con cortesía.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, un poco incómodo pero más cómodo que nada. Comieron con tranquilidad la sopa, después los platos fuertes y Kiyoshi cómo conocía perfectamente a su amigo, fue por un postre. Después de haber terminado de comer la gran cantidad de comida que Teppei cocino, él fue y los dejó en el fregadero y lavó los trastes sucios. Kagami con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y camino… O mejor dicho arrastró los pies hasta la sala. El chico al verle, solo negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo su labor. Una vez que Kagami llegó con éxito al sillón de dos plazas se sentó en él y después trató de acostarse con cuidado. Lo logró.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó el mayor secándose las manos y guardando todo lo que ocupó.- ¿Me dirás que pasó?

-¿Pasar de qué?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia y cerrando los ojos. Algo nervioso.

-Vamos Taiga.-le dijo el chico. Se sintió algo extraño porque alguien que no fuera Tetsuya le llamará por su primer nombre.-… Sé que no te caíste de las escaleras o alguna estúpida excusa nada creativa que vayas a decirme, me la creeré. Así que.-dijo el chico sentándose en otro sillón de una plaza.- dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kagami se sintió descubierto y hasta cierto punto avergonzado, su Sempai y amigo le había descubierto. No quería meterle en problemas, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle. Entonces… ¿Debía de contarle al menos un poco?

"_Deberías…"_ le dijo su consciencia.

-Bueno…-dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo. La verdad se sentía algo avergonzado.-… Seis chicos de grado superior me agarraron solo en la azotea…-murmuró.- Pero si hubiera sabido, les hubiera dejado peor de lo que ellos me dejaron.

-Más no lo harás, por tu historial, y por el baloncesto, ¿Cierto?

Kagami solo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Confirmándole lo que él estaba diciendo. Kiyoshi se sintió un poco culpable por ser tan duro con el chico. Estaba molesto, sí, más sin embargo no con él. Al contrario. Deseaba poder apoyarlo cómo lo hacía con su hermano más pequeño; pero Kagami era otro boleto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kagami pensando en la regañiza que Kiyoshi le pondría y Teppei pensando en que decirle al chico.

-Verás…-dijo Kagami sumido en sus pensamientos.- Desde que Tetsu, está en el hospital la eh pasado mal…-Teppei alzó una ceja y le siguió escuchando.-… O sea, no me mal entiendas Kiyoshi, pero… Es extraño estar en la escuela, sabiendo que él estudia ahí pero que por el momento no puedes topártelo…

-¿Por qué está en el hospital?-era cierto que; corrían rumores, más jamás se aventuró a preguntarle a él.- ¿Al menos está bien Kuroko-Kun?-preguntó notablemente preocupado.

Kagami se tensó un poco; Teppei lo notó.

-Lo siento…-murmuró el otro chico.

-No, no…-se apresuró a decir Kagami tratando de girarse con cuidado hasta que le miró a los ojos.- Había olvidado que nadie sabía de eso.-suspiró.- Tetsu está en el hospital, porque hace un mes tuvo una crisis respiratoria asmática…-murmuró algo triste.

-¿Kuroko-Kun es asmático?-preguntó anonadado el Sempai.

-Sí… Y yo no sabía…-murmuró Kagami algo sentido. Teppei le miró y se limitó a quedarse en silencio.-… Lo único que puedo contarte.-le dijo el chico.- Es que Tetsu y Akashi, tuvieron un encuentro deportivo…

-Pero, ¿No se supone que ellos no pueden hacer deporte?-preguntó Teppei acomodándose en el sillón.

-Sí pueden hacerlo, pero hay sus excepciones, entre ellos el baloncesto.-dijo.- Y ellos jugaron una partida de baloncesto. Los dos se sobre esforzaron mucho, a pesar de que los dos sabían que si hacían todo ese rollo uno o los dos terminaría en el hospital…

-¿Akashi-Kun también terminó ahí?-preguntó Teppei.

-Sí, los dos, solo que él logró recuperarse un poco antes que Tetsu, por haber recibo antes la ayuda de Shiro, el hermano de Tetsu.

-Ya veo…-murmuró el mayor.- Es porque no ha estado yendo a la escuela, ¿Cierto?

Kagami solo asintió.

Bueno, una vez explicado todo esto, ahora entendía porque de un mes para acá, su amigo estaba algo decaído y siempre andaba solo, siendo que, después de un largo lapso el pequeño y él ya habían sido pareja oficialmente. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos más, meditando todo lo que le había dicho el Tigre lastimado, pero más aparte; estaba _eso_ que aún no abandonaba su mente.

-Taiga.-le llamó.

El chico alzo la vista y se topó con su mirada café… Algo seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-¿Sabes porque esos chicos te golpearon?-preguntó. Notó cómo Kagami se tensaba con ligereza.- ¿Kagami?-le llamó una vez más.

-Pues…-murmuró. ¡Ah ya, total! Tarde o temprano sabía el pelirrojo que se lo diría.- Fue Momoi.

-¿Momoi Satsuki?-preguntó anonadado.- ¿La presidente del consejo estudiantil?

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó levantándose de golpe Kagami.- Aaugh…-gimió al acordarse de sus heridas.- ¿Momoi, qué?

-Sí, la peli larga rosada, la que la otra vez estuvimos espiando. ¿Hablas de ella?-Kagami asintió.- Ella se convirtió en presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Bueno, Taiga, ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?

"_En el cuerpo de Tetsuya"_ pensó.

Negó con la cabeza. Eso no debía de decirlo, a nadie. Más que al peli azul.

-Lo siento… No presté mucha atención a ello.

-Ya lo noté.-le dijo el mayor.- Cómo sea; ¿Ella?

-Sí…-se sentó como pudo en el sillón y le miró.- Ella junto a seis chicos de tu mismo grado, me atacaron en la azotea. Me preguntó que sí sabía algo de Tetsu, creo yo que sospecha de nuestra relación. Y cómo no quise decirle nada.-sonrió avergonzado.- Me mando a golpear con esos chicos…

-Taiga…-le dijo el peli castaño acomodándose en el sillón de una plaza en el que él se encontraba.- Has pensando que; sí Kuroko-Kun aún no regresa a la escuela… ¿Pueden seguir esos ataques hacia tu persona?

-No lo había pensado…-dijo algo dubitativo el chico.- Pero de todas formas.-replicó con la inocencia que solo el Tigre podía tener.- ¿Por qué me atacaría?

Teppei, que le miraba desde el otro sillón, solo se limitó a verlo, sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Ese chico de verdad, podía ser el mismo demonio encarnado pero a la vez, podía ser el ser humano más inocente existente en la Tierra.

Kagami le miró confundido y trató de comprender los gestos que su mayor había hecho. Se sentía algo estúpido por la forma en que él le miraba… después de unos minutos, entendió que fue lo que él dijo y lo cuán inocente había sonado.

-Ya entendí…-murmuró.- Lo siento, solo que…

-No te preocupes, ahora; ¿Ya sabes por qué te ataca?

-Porque está enamorada de Tetsu…

-Así es…. Y tú eres su actual pareja.- le dijo el mayor.- ¿Ella sabe eso?

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

-Pues… De ahora en adelante.-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.- Deberás de cuidarte, y cuándo regrese Kuroko-Kun, tendrás que tener el doble de precaución…

-¿Por…?

-Creo.-le dijo con seriedad.- Qué ella no solo se limitará con esta…_advertencia_.-le dijo caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se giró a verle.- De todas formas, cuentas conmigo, cualquier cosa, Taiga, dime que es lo que pasa, para poder ayudarte…

-C-Claro…

-Cuídate esas heridas.-le dijo su Sempai.- Y espero verte pronto, salúdame a Kuroko-Kun, y espero su pronta recuperación.-dicho esto caminó fuera del departamento y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de manos.- Nos vemos.- y cerró la puerta.

Kagami solo proceso por unos minutos las palabras de su Sempai y a los pocos segundos, se quedó freído en el sofá.

.

.

.

Me gustaría decir que todo mejoró para el Tigre Taiga. Pero no fue así. Por un lado iba todos los días a ver a Kuroko, y él afortunadamente ya había salido del peligro por competo, ahora solo se encontraba en observación para así poder ver los últimos progresos y darle por fin de alta. Pero por otro lado, Kagami tenía que andar con cuidado cada vez que salía de su departamento, del hospital, de la escuela, incluso del baño.

Se recuperó favorablemente de la primer golpiza que le dieron. Pero, no del todo cuándo recibió una segunda y tercera. En esas ocasiones solo pudo herir a unos cuántos, ya que el tener a seis o casi ocho monos sobre él golpeándolo y agarrándolo no lo ayudaban mucho. Sufría mucho de golpes en el rostro, costillas y estómago. Y al final de cada golpiza siempre le decían lo mismo _"Ten cuidado; Kagami. Te vigilamos" _Y mientras más escuchaba esa frase más se enojaba… Más no podía hacer mucho.

Por la escuela Seirin se comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que alguien quería muerto al Tigre Taiga. Al principio Kagami logró disfrazar y maquillar las cosas; diciendo cómo que tuvo un pequeño accidente por descuidado, entrenamientos que terminaban en apuestas o cosas que hacía en el trabajo… Pero conforme los golpes aparecían más; en todas partes, ya no pudo esconder el hecho de que algunos lo golpeaban.

Y fue más que confirmado el hecho de que era agredido por alguien más cuándo uno de los alumnos de grados inferiores a él confirmó ver cómo golpeaban a la súper estrella del deporte en baloncesto. Kagami al sentirse descubierto, expuesto y tachado de débil, sintió una rabia tal… Qué deseaba terminar con todos.

En un arranque de ira, fue en busca de la mente maestra: La presidenta del consejo estudiantil: Momoi Satsuki… Pero fue en vano, ya que la presidenta le dijo "Te haré una cita" y ahí terminó… Al menos dentro de la escuela. Ya terminadas las clases ese día; y él de regreso a su casa, una pandilla de chicos le atacó en uno de los callejones que él frecuentaba para poder llegar a casa. Antes de que pudieran mandarlo directo a la cama del hospital, pensó en que sería bueno que alguien le echará la mano.

Y cómo si Dios hubiera escuchado su petición, en esa ocasión Teppei, su Sempai y amigo, llegó para su ayuda. Al menos así tuvo el consuelo de que no sería el único golpeando pandilleros. Después de la pelea que se dio entre ellos dos y los quince chicos, ambos terminaron muertos –literalmente.- en el departamento del chico. Uno gravemente herido –Taiga- y el otro… riendo por lo que hizo, ya que tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Cuándo esa pelea llegó a oídos de los inquilinos de la escuela Seirin se esparció una vez más el rumor.

¡Kagami era el centro de atención de unos meses para acá! Y le molestaba de sobre manera. Si de por sí, el simple hecho de ser jugador de Seirin ya era una carga; ahora con tanto chisme a su alrededor perjudicaría su reputación. Y no estaba tan errado. La presidenta -Momoi.- era una de los pocos alumnos que tenía demasiada influencia en la escuela. Y cuándo esto llegó a los oídos de ella, intentó por todos los medios deshacerse tanto de Kagami y de una vez de Teppei. Pero no contó con la astucia de Aida Riko, que abogó por ellos y metió las manos al fuego.

Claro está, que después de ganada la batalla, la entrenadora del equipo de Seirin les metió una regañiza, que ni el mismo narrador desearía poder explicar.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas y por fin Kuroko había salido del hospital.

Kagami durante ese tiempo se familiarizó un poco a Shiro, el hermano de Kuroko. Ambos se frecuentaban y visitaban a Kuroko. Pero con respecto a Shiro, había una duda que le carcomía la vida segundo a segundo.

¿Por qué su hermano había hecho esa estúpida apuesta contra Akashi, por Kagami? No negaba el peli azulado que deseaba preguntar eso, pero se le hacía demasiado atrevido el preguntar. Sí, era cierto que no era tan serio y reservado que su hermano, pero él conocía los límites. También otra duda que le inquietaba era por qué Kagami todos los días iba a verlo. Deberían de ser tan muy buenos amigos para que el pelirrojo se preocupara mucho por su hermano.

O quizás…

Nah, eso no podía pasar. Se decía cada vez que _esa _idea llegaba a su cabeza y rápidamente la desechaba.

.

.

.

Cuándo Kuroko regresó a la escuela, fue abordado por un sinfín de preguntas. Se sintió tan agobiado que deseo seguir de la comodidad y tranquilidad del hospital. Una de las cosas que más odiaba Kuroko era ser el centro de atención de todos solo por puro morbo… Y bueno, en esos momentos lo era.

Kagami por otro lado tenía que prestar más atención de la que prestaba. Ya que el agregarle el factor: Kuroko andaba a su lado no le ayudaba mucho. Dos veces trataron de agarrarlos a ambos, mientras caminaban a la casa del chico de cabellos azules; pero cómo Kagami se había puesto las pilas, logró salvarlos por unos minutos. Ya que, pocos minutos de dejar al chico en su casa, fue interceptado por una banda más de pandilleros. Y bueno… Ya imaginaran cuál fue el final para Kagami.

.

.

.

Así fue por más de dos meses, Kagami siempre venía con moretones, golpes o vendas nuevas. Jamás a nadie le explicó que fue lo que le pasaba. Kuroko por su parte, no le preguntó. Por más que se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que estaba pasando, no deseaba hacerlo. Porque temía que su novio le dijera que no necesitaba saberlo o quizás… Por miedo a la respuesta.

Cierto día ambos chicos acudieron a una cita… Ya que tenían su tiempo de no asistir a una. Fue por petición de Kagami. Kuroko al principio se negó por la condición física de su chico, pero al ver la insistencia de su amado, no tuvo remedio más que decirle que sí.

-Taiga… ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Tienes que saber?-dijo divertido Kagami.- Quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio, ¿No puedo?

Kuroko al escuchar las palabras del alto, se sonrojó. Extrañaba eso. Esas salidas, las palabras de Kagami, el calor de la mano de él… Sentirse así. Cómo la primera vez. Pero haciendo a un lado la gran felicidad que sentía, estaba algo preocupado por Kagami, por los excesivos vendajes que traía consigo, por los moretones que se veían al parecer en todo su cuerpo y de cómo de la noche a la mañana en el equipo de básquetbol de Seirin le dieron "vacaciones".

-Taiga...-le llamó.

-¿Dime?-preguntó el otro aun caminando tomado de la mano de él.

-¿No te sacaron del equipo?

Kagami sintió nerviosismo y trató de calmarse. La verdad era que Kuroko ya se había tardado un poco en hacer esas preguntas.

-No, no me sacaron. Me han dado vacaciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no sé, eso fue decisión de Aida-Sempai.-contestó.

-¿Seguro que no sabes?

-Así es.

-¿No es por los repentinos golpes que tienes?

-…

-¿Taiga?

-Mande.

-¿Me dirás algún día?

-Lo haré…-dijo deteniéndose y obligando al más chico a verle.- Juro que un día te diré… Pero por ahora solo confía en mí. ¿Quieres?

-Está bien…

Kagami iba a unir sus labios con los del menor, pero un pequeño parpadeo en su vista periférica le llamó la atención, alejó al pequeño de su rostro y lo abrazó de forma instintiva y protectora. Alzó su cuerpo y miró en todas direcciones; a lo lejos observó cómo alguien tras un poste tomaba fotografías. Se molestó. Lo único que le faltaba: Nada de privacidad.

Pensaba en ir a reclamarle a esa persona, pero se retractó al ver cómo cinco, seis, siete… No, diez hombres encapuchados salían de las casas, callejones o detrás de los postes.

Oh. Oh. Kuroko y él estaban en serio problemas.

Kuroko confundido observó al más alto y al ver el rostro de terror de su novio, dirigió su mirada al objeto que producía el pánico en él. Quedó confundido y sintió miedo al ver la escena: De ambos lados tanto de atrás cómo adelante venían muchos hombres o jóvenes con capuchas en la cabeza; y en cada mano unos traían cadenas, bates, palos; cuchillos incluso y venían en dirección a ellos, con la intención de acorralarlos. Los iban a atacar a ellos. Pero… ¿Por qué? se preguntaba el chico.

-Tetsuya…-le llamó Kagami aun sosteniendo su mano, pero con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Sí, T-Taiga?-preguntó con temor el más bajito.

-Pase lo que pase…-le dijo arremangándose las mangas de la camisa de a cuadros que traía ese día y dejando ver con más claridad los vendajes.-… Oigas lo que oigas o veas lo que veas; si te digo corre o vete; lo harás…

-Pero…

-Promételo.

Kuroko le miró. Entonces en ese momento comprendió que; ambos corrían un grave peligro. Pero, ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar ahí solo a él? No quería imaginar que era lo que pasaría si él corría lejos de ahí y dejaba a su chico en medio de esas bestias salvajes. Se contrajo un poco y abrazo de forma instintiva el brazo izquierdo de Kagami; Kagami en un acto natural de él lo abrazo… Protegiéndolo.

Los ojos rubíes del más alto buscaban por todos lados al menos un espacio del tamaño de Kuroko para poder hacerlo salir de ese lugar y al menos tener el consuelo de que él no sufriría las consecuencias de ese gran problema. Pero los diez tipos; las cadenas, bates, palos y todo eso parecían que no le daban la oportunidad de dejarle ir… Era como si… desearan eliminarlos a ambos.

-Tetsu…-le llamó en voz baja. Él le miró confundido.- Aún no me haces la promesa.

-Taiga…

-Hazlo.-ordenó.

Kuroko, por primera vez que tenía de conocerlo, se sintió intimidado. Sintió esa gran presencia de la que todos hablaban y él desconocía. Suspiró resignado; le miró y asintió. Aunque su mente gritaba a más no poder que no podía, no quería, no deseaba dejarlo ahí solo.

Kagami sonrió algo más tranquilo. Sabía que Kuroko era un chico de palabra y aunque estaba seguro de que se contradecía en esos momentos cumpliría su palabra. Ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era poder sacarlo de ahí.

Pero al parecer nada se lo permitía.

Los chicos estos, por su parte, solo caminaban con lentitud y calentando músculos, porque la misión era "Eliminar al pelirrojo" según la persona que les había pagado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero; además de que la chica, pidió específicamente "hacer sufrir al más alto lo mejor posible" y bueno… Cómo había pago de por medio, no podían negarse a la petición de su jefe. Bueno, jefa.

Kagami, tomó del rostro de una forma brusca a Kuroko, y lo besó.

Kuroko sintió que ese beso, era una despedida.

Por una extraña razón, sus ojos no se cerraron y miraron con profundidad los ojos de Kagami… Esos bellos ojos rubíes… Tenían miedo. Y lo notaba.

-Te amo.-susurró una vez separándose de él.

-Te amo, Taiga.-contestó en voz bajita Kuroko.

Kagami se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar lejos de él. Trató de detenerlo, pero recordó su promesa. Maldita la hora en que lo había prometido.

-Recuerda la promesa…-le dijo.

Él asintió.

Kagami se enfrentó al líder de la banda; un chico rubio, de cabellos largos y desordenados, perforaciones por aquí y por allá, tatuajes, delgado y con una pequeña daga en la mano derecha. Le miró y no se inmutó para nada. Kagami por su parte, mostraba la seguridad; la altanería y todo lo que lo hacía digno del apodo "Tigre Taiga" Observó con un terrible detenimiento a todos los chicos: formas, complexiones, armas, estaturas y las posibilidades que tenía… En momentos así; hasta el mismo Taiga se tenía miedo.

-Antes de que me agarren a palos, y me muelan en el suelo…-dijo arremangándose las mangas de la camisa.- ¿Quién los mando?

Los demás se sorprendieron un poco, jamás pensaron que él sabría que eran mandados por alguien.

-¿Eso importa chico?-preguntó el líder.

-Bueno, mínimo tengo que saber quién desea mi muerte. Por qué supongo…-dijo estirando los brazos y aun observándolos a todos.- Qué eso es lo que quieren, ¿No?

-_Good boy_…-dijo en un siseo el jefe.- Bueno, pues en efecto, desean que desaparezcas de este mundo.- Kuroko no pudo evitar taparse la boca en un acto reflejo de sorpresa y horror.- ¿De verdad deseas saberlo?

-Si no deseara, no te preguntaría…-contestó algo molesto.

El jefe de la banda se carcajeo a todo pulmón. Jugó un rato con la pequeña daga que tenía y le señaló con ella. Kagami le miró sin sorprenderse y Kuroko estaba a la espera de una oportunidad para escapar.

-Bueno, digamos que la persona que nos pidió el… _Favor…_-enfatizó la palabra favor.-…pagó una generosa cantidad de dinero…

-Además de que la chica, era un tesoro….-agregó uno de los demás.

-¿Chica?-preguntó Kuroko confundido.

Kagami ya sabía de quien se trataba. Pero jamás le dijo a su novio, que Momoi era la que estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Sí hermano…-agregó otro.- Esa peli rosa era hermosaa~ Además de que nos pagó por adelantado y dijo darnos el resto cuándo termináramos el trabajo.

-¿Peli rosa?-preguntó una vez más Kuroko. Kagami deseaba que esos idiotas se quedaran en silencio.- ¿Es Momoi-san?-preguntó.

-La chica no nos dijo nombre.- contestó el jefe.- Pero era guapísima.

-Basta de charlas; ¿No?-agregó Kagami.- Déjenle ir a él…

Todos miraron a Kuroko y después a Kagami, el jefe una vez más se soltó a reír.

-Anda príncipe.-dijo con sorna, Kagami se molestó.- No pensábamos atacar a tu… _Princeso _(1) La orden clara fue "Terminar con el más alto, el chico pelirrojo" No dijeron nada de un chico bajito o de cabellos azules. Así que, respetaremos la orden y no lastimaremos a alguien más.

El rubio mala onda; movió la cabeza en señal de darle una orden a alguien más; y unos chicos, tomaron a Kuroko por los brazos. Kagami se asustó un poco pero se tranquilizó al ver cómo o arrastraban –ya que él luchaba por no alejarse de Kagami.- fuera de ese círculo de mala muerte. Sintió miedo y alivio a la vez. Además de que la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir con rapidez por su cuerpo.

Se sintió el peor ser humano existente al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Kuroko, tratando de entrar y estar a un lado de él.

-¡TAIGA!-gritaba desesperado.- ¡Taiga! ¡No, no lo lastimen!

Kagami no contestaba. Y los otros chicos se comenzaban a sentir algo… Molestos por los gritos del chico más bajito. En un acto reflejo, uno de los chicos, golpeó sin querer a Kuroko, trastabilló y chocó con un poste, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Kagami al ver cómo el cuerpo pequeño y frágil de Kuroko se desplomaba en el suelo-sin haber visto que había pasado con anterioridad.- se molestó de sobre manera. Fue ahí cuando el Tigre despertó.

Sin más preámbulo Kagami se lanzó sobre el jefe de aquella pandilla; logró quitarle la pequeña daga, pero a cambió de ello se llevó un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas, que aún estaban lastimadas. Y cómo si se tratará de una reacción en cadena, los otros nueves chicos, se lanzaron sobre ellos dos. Muchos eran torpes y eso ayudaba un poco a Kagami para poder defenderse, usarlos cómo escudos y poder anticipar o planear sus ataques; pero el simple hecho de que fueran diez y él solo… Se la complicaba un poco.

Logró noquear a tres chicos. Solo le quedaban siete. Pero esos siete eran cómo un dolor en el trasero; por más golpes que les daba; por más que evitaba ser golpeado, o los golpeaba con alguno de los objetos que los otros noqueados tenían consigo, pero por más que se esforzaba; ellos tenían el doble o más de resistencia de la que él podía creer.

Por un ligero descuido y debido a que quería cerciorarse de que Kuroko estaba en buenas condiciones –noqueado pero bien.- le golpearon con fuerza en la nuca con un palo. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que terminó rompiéndose. Y él fue a parar directamente contra el suelo. Sintió el gélido y frío pavimento contra su mejilla y después fue consciente de la lluvia de golpes que le comenzaron a dar entre los siete que aún quedaban de pie.

Pensaba que ese en verdad sería su fin, sin poder defenderse por completo, cansado y más lastimado de lo que ya estaba… Solo se limitó a cubrirse el rostro y observar por entre un hoyo que se formaba en su protección, el cuerpo de Kuroko, inconsciente.

Cuándo Kagami decidió darse por vencido… A lo lejos, divisó…. A dos personas corriendo hacía ellos. Uno más rápido que el otro. Antes de que esas dos personas llegaran, sintió cómo algo filoso y frío atravesó sin piedad un costado suyo.

Gritó de dolor. Y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Trató de girarse, ya que estaba boca abajo; y cuándo lo logró fue consciente de más gritos, golpes, malas palabras y cuerpos siendo azotados contra cualquier cuerpo sólido que hubiera en el lugar.

-¡Kagami!-gritaban.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ghm…-gemía de dolor.-

-¡Ryouta!-gritó el chico.- ¡Está herido, está sangrando!

-¡Kurokochi tiene una ligera herida!-gritó pero no asustado.- ¡Él está bien!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar ""Ryouta y Kurokochi" y observó a sus salvadores: Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta. Amigos de secundaria de Kuroko. Observó por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Aomine golpeaba a diestra y siniestra y como segundos más tarde se le unía Kise a la pelea.

En cuestión de minutos esos dos chicos, vencieron a la mayoría de los pandilleros que le habían atacado. Solo dos logaron escapar ilesos: El jefe de la banda y otro chico. Cuándo corrieron despavoridos por la agresividad descontrolada de Aomine y de Kise; ellos do corrieron al socorro de ambos chicos.

-Kagami, ¿Me escuchas?-le llamó Aomine preocupado.- ¿Kagami?

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y le miró. Veía la silueta de él algo difusa pero sabía a la perfección que era su archienemigo en el básquetbol.

-S-Sí…-murmuró cansado.- E-Estoy cansado.

-¡No dejes que se duerma!-decía Kise cargando a Kuroko en su espalda.

-Vale.- Aomine rasgó algo, y se lo colocó a Kagami en la herida; soltó un ligero gruñido de dolor.- ¿A dónde los llevamos?

-El hospital está lejos.-decía Kise.- Kurokochi no está grave, solo es un golpe. Pero…

-¿Crees que resista?

El silencio del rubio le hizo entender a Kagami que no. Trató de moverse, pero la mano de Aomine se lo impidió.

-La casa de Tetsu está cerca…-dijo Aomine.

-Le llamaré a Shiro.- dijo el chico rubio.- ¿Puedes cargarlo?

-Claro, no soy tan débil.-contestó el otro divertido, pero aun con ese toque de preocupación.- Resiste un poco más Kagami, ¿Quieres?

-T-Tengo… sueño…-se excusó.

-Recuerda la promesa que hiciste, idiota.-le dijo el otro tomándolo y colocándolo en su espalda.- Prometiste jamás dejar a Tetsu; ¿Piensas romper tú promesa?

Entonces y solo entonces; Kagami sintió unas ligeras ganas de despertar.

Recordó a la perfección la promesa que le hizo a Aomine y a Kise en el supermercado.

Jamás dejaría a Kuroko. Y trataría de hacerlo feliz. Costará lo que costará.

Fue así como en un cien por ciento fue consciente de como Aomine lo cargaba en la espalda. De cómo algo goteaba de su costado y dolía y mucho.

Y de cómo a Kuroko y a él, los llevaban a la casa del mismo.

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! -sale con un traje antitodo- ¿C-Cómo están? Espero estén bien, de verdad... ¡MIL DISCULPAS! Siento mucho haberme ausentado un largo tiempo, pero Dios~ La vida no me deja xD Ñah~ lo que pasa es que estaba a full con la universidad y ahora estoy de vacaciones \owo/ Así que por fin podré terminar esto._

_Espero aun tenga el mismo sazón que tuvo desde el primer capítulo, y cómo pueden notar, es mucha más extenso el capítulo D: Espero no les aburra (?) uwu Hum... que más... Ah sí, pronto llegaremos al final :c Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado, mucho mejor :3_

_PD: Lamento los HORRORES de HORROGRAFÍA, si es que hay x) Pero cómo no cuento con Beta Reader, y yo solita ya lo cheque... Pues... No hay (?) Si lo hay, pues una disculpa, onegai~_

_Sin más, me despido, ¡Hasta los próximos capítulos!_


	17. ataque Final

**Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La trama es completamente mía. No hay plagio ni nada por el estilo. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Esta historia, también esta siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**17.- Ataque Final.**

* * *

.

.

.

Ese mismo día en el que habían atacado a Kagami y a Kuroko; Aomine y Kise salían en una de sus tantas citas, para mantenerse un poco más en contacto ya que debido a la escuela, los partidos que ambos chicos tenían ritmos de vidas distintos, sesiones fotográficas del rubio cómo modelo, entrevistas con el moreno… Ambos eran personas "importantes" en sus respectivas áreas.

Ese día habían decidido salir a comer; ir a ver quizás una película y pasar el rato en el departamento de Aomine. Cuándo salieron de ver la película, Kise se acordó de su peli azulado amigo; ambos caminando a la par y bebiendo algo frío, caminaban fuera del centro comercial.

-Nee~ _Daichi_.-le dijo el rubio sorbiendo de su bebida.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía el moreno cuidando que su pareja no se estrellara con algo, era muy despistado en ese sentido cuándo iba bebiendo o comiendo algo.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Kurokochi?-preguntó algo apenado.

Aomine solo arqueó una ceja. En señal de estar confundido y algo molesto. Confundido por el hecho que; de la nada sacaba su novio la fabulosa idea –nótese el sarcasmo del pensamiento del chico.- en ir a ver a su amigo. Y molesto, porque obviamente estaba interrumpiendo un tiempo que ellos casi no tenían y el poco que tenían solían usarlo para verse un poco, al menos.

Miró el cielo, en señal de estar pensado; sorbió un poco de su té helado y miró de reojo a Kise que él también le miraba de soslayo y algo apenado por la tan repentina petición.

"_Ah… Esa cara…"_ Se dijo el moreno.

-Todo menos esa cara.-le dijo.

-¿Qué cara?-preguntó confundido Kise.

-_Esa_ cara.-dijo señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.- Sabes que tus caras, tus pucheros y toda cuestión que venga de ti me puede, y mucho.

-Ah…-contestó dubitativo el chico.- ¿éstas?

Kise, en un acto malvado le coloco la peor cara de todas: La cara de cachorro abandonado. Y, a pesar de que Aomine Daiki, conocido como "La Pantera" y de tener una imagen recia, estricta y alzada, las caras de Kise; en especial esa de Cachorro abandonado le podían de sobre manera; a pesar de la fama que el moreno tenía; era una persona muy cálida, amorosa y comprensiva… Siendo por ende el complemento de tan disparatado rubio.

-S-Sí…-dijo algo abochornado Aomine.- E-Esas…

-Lo siento, Daichi…-dijo riendo ahora el rubio, por haber logrado haber confundido un poco a su pareja bronceada.

Ambos siguieron caminando un poco, Aomine aun pensando en porque Kise quería ver tan repentinamente a Kuroko y en sí debía de aceptar, o ser al menos un poco más egoísta con el chico y secuestrarlo para llevarlo directamente a su casa.

-Daichi…-le llamó ahora un poco más serio el rubio.

-Dime…

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Kurokochi?-Aomine se molestó un poco más.- S-Sé que este día se supone que lo íbamos a utilizar para salir los dos, pasar un tiempo juntos y…-se sonrojó y Aomine arqueó una ceja.-… Y para muchas cosas más, pero siento que debemos de ir a verle, siento que él y Kagamichi… Quizás necesiten ayuda.

-¿Kagamichi?-se paró en seco.- ¿Ahora vas a tutearlo?

-No le estoy diciendo Taiga.- se detuvo a unos cuántos pasos delante del moreno, tratando de ocultar su malicia.

-Ryouta…-advirtió el moreno

-Daiki…-le siguió el rubio.

Aomine suspiró. No podía ganarle, simplemente no podía. Se terminó su té helado, tiró el vasito de plástico en uno de los botes de basura y suspiró una vez más.

-¿Estarás tranquilo si vamos a verlo?

-Si…-murmuró emocionado.-E-Es… ¿Cómo llamarlo?-le volteó a ver, pero ahora con seriedad.- Cómo una sensación.

-¿Sensación?

-Sí, de eso cómo las mujeres suelen llamar "Sexto sentido"

-Ryouta, tú no eres mujer, y no tienes sexto sentido.

-Vamos Daichi… ¿Por favor?

Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos Aomine, tomó de la mano a Kise y comenzó a caminar con él a la par. Para ellos el tomarse de la mano o darse un beso, ya era un poco más frecuente, pero aun así la vergüenza y el miedo de que alguien los pudiera ver; los dominaba.

-Solo iremos a ver que está bien, ¿Cierto?-confirmó Aomine.

-Sí, solo haremos eso…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- Después podemos ir… A tú apartamento…S-Sí quieres…-terminó murmurando.

Aomine sonrió y negó con la cabeza ahora un poco más tranquilo y relajado. Ese tipo de actitudes le encantaban de su pequeño y extraño rubio.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, y al momento de casi llegar a las cercanías de la casa de Kuroko, Kise se comenzó a sentir extrañamente ansioso. Sin saber el motivo del porqué estaba así, tomaba con más fuerza la mano morena de Aomine.

Antes de doblar en la esquina, Aomine comenzó a escuchar algunos sonidos sordos; de cómo chocaban algunos metales; escuchaba el arrastrar de cadenas, de cómo alguien era estrellado en el suelo o contra otras cosas de por ahí. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Kise y él estaba en la misma alerta que él. Al parecer algo estaba pasando; ambos se soltaron de las manos y caminaron con sigilo para poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Aomine no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

Kise estaba igual o más sorprendido que su novio.

Ahí, en ese callejón, que se encontraba a una cuadra de la casa de Kuroko, había cómo más de siete personas, peleando… Para ser específicos, estaban atacando esas siete personas –o más.- a una sola… Mientras en el suelo; se encontraba alguien tirado.

Kise enfocó un poco más su vista y casi suelta un grito de terror al ver de quien se trataba.

-Es… Es…

-Son Kagami y Kuroko...-le dijo Aomine.

Sin poder terminar la frase y sin que Kise le respondiera, Aomine ya estaba corriendo en dirección a ellos, Kise tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, y le siguió, él se enfocó en ir a ayudar a Kuroko mientras veía cómo su novio se lanzaba con el salvajismo que era conocido a la bola de locos que golpeaban sin piedad a Kagami.

Antes de llegar a golpear a los pandilleros, Aomine escuchó el claro y desgarrador grito de Kagami; y logró divisar cómo se retorcía con dolor. La ira se apoderó de él y decidió que, si él no podía golpear a Kagami por lo que alguna vez hizo sufrir a Kuroko, con ellos se desquitaría.

-¡Hijos de puta!-gritó Aomine lanzándose sobre los tipos.

Los otros siete confundidos no reaccionaron rápido y fueron golpeados por las fuertes manos del moreno, entre malas palabras, golpes y sin nada de piedad del jugador de baloncesto, estos fueron sometidos a un dolor más potente que el pelirrojo les había brindado.

Por otro lado estaba Kise, atendiendo a Kuroko, al parecer se había golpeado con el poste que estaba a dos pasos de él y por el impacto –o eso quería creer.- se había golpeado con fuerza la cabeza, quedando inconsciente y con una pequeña pero nada grave herida en la cabeza. Se arrancó un pedazo de tela de su suéter y se la colocó en la cabeza a Kuroko, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que no era nada grave, pero la ansiedad regresó cuándo Aomine le gritó.

-¡Ryouta!-gritó el moreno.- ¡Está herido, está sangrando!

-¡Kurokochi tiene una ligera herida!-le respondió a modo de grito- ¡Él está bien!

Miró al chico, y observó que aún no lograba deshacerse de todos los agresores, así que, optó por ir a ayudarle. Entre los dos; Kise y Aomine, pudieron despachar a la mayoría de los agresores de Kagami y de Kuroko, siendo solo dos que lograron escapar ilesos de la pelea y huyendo de la inevitable y marcada furia del moreno y del rubio.

Cuándo por fin se fueron, Aomine corrió hacia Kagami y le llamó notablemente preocupado.

-Kagami, ¿Me escuchas?-le llamó preocupado.- ¿Kagami?

Observó cómo el pelirrojo atendía al llamado pero con mucha pereza y cansancio.

-S-Sí…-murmuró cansado.- E-Estoy cansado.

-¡No dejes que se duerma!-decía Kise mientras cargaba a Kuroko en su espalda.

-Vale.- Aomine trató de despabilarlo un poco y rasgó algo, y se lo colocó a Kagami en la herida; soltó un ligero gruñido de dolor.- ¿A dónde los llevamos?

-El hospital está lejos.-decía Kise.- Kurokochi no está grave, solo es un golpe. Pero…

-¿Crees que resista?-preguntó Aomine haciendo referencia a Kagami.

El silencio del rubio le hizo entender que no. Aomine observó a Kagami y cómo trataba de moverse, pero la mano de él se lo impidió.

-La casa de Tetsu está cerca…-dijo Aomine.

-Le llamaré a Shiro.- dijo el chico rubio.- ¿Puedes cargarlo?

-Claro, no soy tan débil.-contestó el otro divertido, pero aun con ese toque de preocupación.- Resiste un poco más Kagami, ¿Quieres?

-T-Tengo… sueño…-se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Recuerda la promesa que hiciste, idiota.-le dijo tomándolo y colocándolo en su espalda con sumo cuidado.- Prometiste jamás dejar a Tetsu; ¿Piensas romper tú promesa?

Sabía que al menos, eso lo mantendría despierto por unos minutos más, antes de llegar a la casa de Kuroko. Aomine observó cómo Kise llamaba por teléfono a Shiro, el hermano mayor de Kuroko, una vez finalizada la llamada, ambos comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible a la casa de Kuroko.

En el trayecto Kagami se quejaba mucho del dolor, y Aomine sentía cómo su camisa estaba siendo empapada de manera alarmante por la sangre del chico. Kise iba más adelantado que él y eso le aliviaba un poco, porque si Kise veía la gran herida que él solo pudo divisar con rapidez, quizás entraría en un estado de pánico increíble. Por otro lado Kuroko seguía inconsciente, quizás el golpe que se había metido unos minutos antes fue demasiado fuerte.

Antes de llegar a su destino, los interceptó Shiro, el hermano de Kuroko, venía corriendo desde unas casa adelante, para poder ayudarlos, no preguntó nada y ayudó a Aomine a llevar a Kagami a la casa de los peli azulados.

-Mamá esta en casa… Acaba de llegar del hospital.

-¿Crees que pueda ayudarlo?

Shiro le miró y sonrió.

-Sabes que mamá, es una mujer muy noble, al igual que Tetsu.

-Lo sé Shiro, pero… ¿Crees que con la ayuda de Hana-san baste?

-¿Dudas de las capacidades de mi madre?-preguntó divertido el mayor, entrando en el pequeño jardín que ellos tenían.

-Sabes que no…-hizo una pausa y subieron las escaleras del porche con cuidado.- Es solo que, al parecer es una herida grave.

-Lo sé…-contestó ahora con seriedad el mayor.- ¿Tienes tu mano puesta en la herida, Verdad?

-Así es.-decía Aomine, tratando de detener la hemorragia de Kagami.

-¡Ryo!-le llamó Shiro.- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Al parecer está recobrando el sentido…-dijo caminando atrás de ellos.

Shiro asintió. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa con el pie y entró con cuidado a la casa, seguido de Aomine, ambos cargando el cuerpo de Kagami… Qué debemos de agregar no era nada fácil. Después de ellos, entró Kise, un poco más relajado y con mayor facilidad que los otros dos chicos.

Aomine y Kise conocían a la perfección aquella casa pequeña pero acogedora. Al entrar en ella, les llegó el delicioso y conocido aroma de la cocina de Hana. La madre de Shiro y Tetsuya.

-¡Mamá!-le llamó Shiro.

En la cocina se escucharon algunos trastes y después fueron seguidos por una cantarina voz.

-¿Qué pasa Shiro? ¿Ya llegó Tet?

-¡Mamá, ven apúrate!-le contestó.

Se escuchó un sonido seco de cómo los trastes eran dejados sin preocupación en el lugar, y de la cocina, salía una mujer idéntica a los chicos. Cabello azul, ojos azules; tez blanquecina y facciones finas. Se limpiaba las manos con una toalla y aún vestía las ropas del hospital: Ella era una enfermera.

-¿Qué pa…?

La pregunta no fue terminada, ya que al ver la situación, el lado tranquilo y maternal de Hana fue reemplazado con rapidez por el lado médico de ella.

-¡Coloquen al chico en el sillón!-gritó secándose las manos y acercándose a ellos.- Ryo-Chan, deja a Tet en el sillón pequeño, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo está desmayado.

-Ok…-se acercó a Kagami pero antes de examinarlo, vio la sangre que corría por las manos de Aomine.- ¿Estas herido Dai-chan?

-No Hana-San.-contestó él.- Es Kagami el que está herido.

-¿Él?-señalo al pelirrojo.- ¿Qué le pasó Shiro?

-No lo sé…

-Ve por una tina de agua caliente y sabes donde tengo el botiquín ¿Cierto?

Shiro asintió y se esfumó. Aomine se alejó un poco y observó la eficacia de aquella bella mujer.

-Dai-Chan, Ryo-Chan, necesito su ayuda.

Ellos se acercaron a ella y asintieron.

-Necesito que me ayuden a voltearlo y que lo mantengan quieto, ¿Quieren?-ellos asintieron.- Gracias chicos, necesito ver que tiene y suturarlo.

Aomine y Kise se quedaron en silencio y entre ambos repartieron el peso del cuerpo de Kagami, Aomine por un lado le inmovilizo los brazos y parte del torso, mientras que Kise se encargó de las piernas y cadera. Hana, por su parte, tomó el botiquín que Shiro le había dado, se colocó los guantes de látex que tenía ahí y le pidió a su hijo mayor que fuera su asistente en ese rato. Shiro siguiendo las órdenes de su madre, se esterilizó las manos y se puso a disposición a ella.

-Pásame el alcohol, algodón y un isotopo.-le decía Hana.

Shiro, seguía instrucciones.

Ella quedó algo sorprendida. Tenía una profunda herida en el costado izquierdo aquel chico pelirrojo; además de ello, por todo el cuerpo del aludido había moretones, raspones, golpes, vendas… ¿Qué le había pasado a ese chico?

Hana desechó las miles de hipótesis que en su cabeza se comenzaban a forma y ahora solo la agobiaban dos cosas: Salvarle la vida a ese chico, y encontrar e motivo de por qué él y su hijo habían sido atacados…Se quedó pensando unos minutos… Esperen. Era Kagami-Kun…. ¿_ESE_ Kagami-Kun? Al ver un poco más al chico, observó los rasgos de él y los relacionó con la descripción que alguna vez su hijo le llegó a dar de su amigo, Kagami-Kun.

-Shiro, ¿Él es el amigo de Tet?

-Sí, es él mamá.

-¿Qué le pasó?

Ninguno de los otros tres chicos contestó. Pero la voz débil de Kuroko intervino.

-Los dos íbamos al centro comercial a comer algo…-Shiro, Aomine y Kise le miraron con sorpresa. Hana por su parte, suspiro aliviada de al menos saber que su hijo ya estaba bien.-… En los callejones que llevan a la avenida principal una pandilla nos atacó…

-¿Saben por qué?-preguntó su madre aun en tono profesional, mientras atendía a Kagami.

-N-No lo sé…-murmuró.

Hana asintió y regresó por completo su atención al pelirrojo; necesitaba transfusión de sangre urgente. O el chico moriría desangrado ahí mismo. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estuvo pensando unos minutos y después de buscar un sinfín de posibilidades, recordó que a ellos les hacían exámenes médicos; le preguntó a su hijo el tipo de sangre y por poco muere al saber que era O negativo.

¡¿Quién demonios era O negativo cerca de su casa?!

-Hana-San, tengo el mismo tipo de sangre de Kagami…-le dijo Aomine.

-¿Podrías prestarme un poco de tu sangre, Dai-Chan?

-Claro.

Aomine fue suplido por Shiro, y él se sentó en un sillón, extendió su brazo y accedió de forma amable a donar un poco de sangre para Kagami. Hana era una de las mejores enfermeras de su hospital. A ella no se le cerraba el mundo, y siempre, siempre encontraba una solución a todo. A cualquier problema, a cualquier accidente, a cualquier enfermedad… A todo.

Y las heridas de Kagami, no serían la excepción.

.

.

.

Kagami fue llevado al hospital después de la transfusión exprés que recibió, al llegar ahí fue atendido cómo era debido y le compusieron varias cosas que tenía mal. Unas cuantas costillas astilladas; moretones, contusiones; uno que otro derrame… Los médicos aún se preguntaban cómo ese chico había logrado vivir con tanta tragedia encima.

Pasaron algunos días y Kagami seguía en el hospital. Hana se preguntó porque nadie había ido a verlo pasada una semana, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuándo alguien llamado Kiyoshi Teppei, diciendo ser el amigo de la infancia de él fue a verle.

Kuroko por su parte estaba preocupado por su novio. Kise y Aomine no se habían separado de él desde el día del accidente, y se los agradecía infinitamente. Su hermano y su madre no preguntaron nada más por Kagami, y al igual que sus amigos, le acompañaron y esperaron con paciencia la recuperación del pelirrojo. Además de ello Kise y Aomine jamás se separaron de Kuroko, solo lo hacían para ir a la escuela ya que por las tardes ambos pasaban todo el día en el hospital con él. Habían conseguido permisos "especiales" en sus respectivos trabajos/deportes para poder acompañarle por completo. Shiro, por otro lado, seguía con muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero cómo el hermano mayor que era, respetaba a su hermano y lo que sucediese con él. Aunque, debía de confesar que ya se _olía_ que era lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente los problemas seguían y al parecer empeorarían aún más.

No se sabe cómo, pero el rumor de que Kagami Taiga había sido atacado y de haber estado al borde de la muerte se expandió como plaga por toda la escuela de Seirin, por ende en todos los clubes deportivos y sí de escuela en escuela, hasta que, curiosamente llegaron a oídos de Akashi.

Esto no le causó ni una pizca de gracia al pelirrojo.

Al contrario. Encendió al demonio que tenía dentro. Y sabía perfectamente quien era el causante de dichosas circunstancias. Y, cómo debía de solucionarlas, concretó una cita con Momoi para verse y… Platicar.

Habían quedado de verse después de las clases, en una cafetería poco concurrida. Cómo era de esperarse Akashi llegó temprano, y a los veinte minutos después Momoi le acompañó.

-Llegaste tarde.

-No te ibas a ir, ¿O sí?-contestó a modo de saludo.

Akashi trató de no explotar. Aún no debía.

-¿Y bien?-dijo la chica, tomando el menú.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber…-comenzó con el tono serio característico de él, pero cargado con enojo. Momoi lo notó, pero fingió no hacerlo.-… ¿Por qué demonios trataste de matar a Kagami?

-Oh… Eso…-fingió desinterés.- Porque estorba.

-Entonces….-dijo siseando el otro.- ¿Te parece si yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Kuroko-Kun?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- se exaltó la chica.

-¡Entonces deja en paz a Kagami!-gritó Akashi.- ¡Y metete tu puta obsesión por Kuroko-Kun por el culo!

-¡Eres un gilipollas!-gritó la peli rosada.

Algunos clientes y el dueño de la pequeña cafetería veían anonadados a los chicos que se maldecían sin parar y sin preocuparles la gran escena que estaban causando en tan tranquila cafetería. Por otro lado Akashi y Momoi quería fulminar y eliminar a su enemigo, pero sabían hasta cierto punto que aún no podían porque por más que detestarán aceptarlo, el contrario le ayudaría para poder terminar su plan "perfecto" y poder conquistar de manera perfecta y simple a su objeto de deseo.

Akashi se percató de que el encargado de la pequeña cafetería se comenzaba a acercar a ellos para pedirles de una manera amable que dejaran el establecimiento. Entonces, con su elegancia característica de él, comenzó a bajar el volumen y el grado de palabras altisonantes hasta que, la única que gritaba en el lugar era Momoi.

-Momoi-san…-dijo con una sonrisa.- Te van a sacar del establecimiento.

Ella le miró y después paseó su vista por los alrededores. Se sonrojó no por vergüenza, si no por coraje, de que Akashi le hubiera puesto en evidencia de muchas, muchas actitudes que ella trataba de guardar y de otras tantas aparentar.

-Algunas veces creo que eres estúpido.

-Yo sé perfectamente que, tú eres estúpida.

-¿Quieres que siga atacando a Kagami, verdad?-le amenazó.

Akashi se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y suspiró. Tenía que tener un poco más de paciencia, exprimir todo lo que pudiera a Momoi y después botarla cómo el animal rastrero e inservible que ella era para él.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, y bebieron un poco del café y los postres que habían pedido. El encargado confundido, les dejó y no les pidió que se fueran de su acogedora cafetería; al parecer solo eran problemas de enamorados. Ah, la adolescencia, pensaba el señor. Los demás clientes al ver que ya no había tanto alboroto por parte de la joven pareja, regresaron a sus asuntos y olvidaron a los chicos de aquella mesa.

Pasados unos minutos, Akashi miró de nuevo a la peli larga y suspiró, fastidiado.

-Entonces… ¿Me dirás porque atacaste a Kagami?-preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Ya te lo dije.-dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.- Pensaba salir en una cita con Tetsu, pero él se me había adelantado y por culpa suyo Tetsu me rechazó…

-¿Sabes que ese fue un impulso muy infantil de tu parte?-preguntó con notable molestia el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento… Aunque no pensé que Tetsu terminaría herido.

Eso le agrado a los oídos de Akashi.

-¿Kuroko-Kun, salió herido?-preguntó con fingida preocupación.

-Sí, pero no fue nada grave, solo se golpeó la cabeza y fue todo…

-Se lo merece.-respondió. Momoi le miró con cara de estupefacción.- Eso te mereces por andar atacando a Kagami.

Momoi trató de calmarse, pero la actitud tan pedante característica de Akashi, esa superioridad que tenía y todas esas cosas de egocentrismo la ponían de un humor de los mil demonios, ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella era igual. Y solo ella, podía tratar así, no que la trataran. Con la tranquilidad fingida que ella siempre tenía, y con la elegancia característica de ella, tomó lo último de su café; sacó dinero de su cartera y dejó lo que le tocaba a ella pagar de su pedido. Guardó las pocas cosas que sacó, se colocó de pie y; antes de irse; miró al pelirrojo con profundo odio.

-Sabes…-murmuró. Akashi le miró sin inmutarse ni un segundo- Me viene valiendo un reverendo pepino si Kagami-Kun desaparece de la faz de la tierra; si muere o lo que sea… Con tal de que me deje el camino libre para con Tetsu, por mí, que le pase lo que sea…

-¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Momoi-San?

Ella le miró aun retadora y solo bufó.

-Bueno…-dijo Akashi mordiendo un pequeño Muffin.- atente a las consecuencias.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó confundida la chica.

-Qué te atengas a las consecuencias; Momoi Satsuki…-hizo una ligera pausa, sonrió de la única manera malvada y perversa que él tenía.- Por tu bien hubiera sido mejor que me mantuvieras cómo tu aliado… No cómo tu enemigo.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Momoi se percató del gran berrinche que había hecho, y del gran enemigo que había conseguido. NO tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; ni siquiera de pedir perdón –algo que ella no solía hacer.- Akashi se puso de pie, y fue a pagar a la caja; pagó ambas cuentas y antes de salir de la pequeña cafetería; se acercó una vez más a ella, y le susurró para antes de salir.

-Solo… Ten cuidado. También tú podrías correr algún peligro.

Y dicho esto se fue.

Sabía Momoi que había cometido, un grave, grave error.

.

.

.

Finalmente después de una estancia larga y duradera en el hospital, Kagami fue dado de alta. Fue bien recibido por la familia de Kuroko y por su inseparable amigo, Kiyoshi.

-Hola…-saludo con algo de cansancio.

-Hermano, me habías preocupado.- le dijo Kiyoshi y le abrazó con cuidado.- Te extrañamos.

-Gracias, y yo a ustedes.-decía con cuidado.

Miró a los otros tres y quedó estúpido ante la imagen. Era ver cómo a dos Kuroko's y su versión femenina: Uno mayor, cómo entre los veinte o veintitrés años; y su versión femenina que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco. ¿Era una alucinación? Si era así… Debía de decir que los tres eran en extremo bellos y por fin pudo haber realizado una de sus fantasías que tenían como protagonista al peli azulado.

-Ta…-Kuroko carraspeó y se corrigió a si mismo.- Kagami-Kun, ¿Cómo estás?

Kagami regresó a la realidad con recelo.

-Bien, Kuroko, gracias…-miró a la mujer pensando que era la hermana de él.- Gracias hermana de Kuroko…

Hana-San, que hasta ese entonces, no se había presentado de forma adecuada con él, se soltó a reír de una forma tan cantarina y dulce que a Kagami le gustó cómo para el sonido de las campanas al medio día.

-¿De qué ríe?-preguntó confundido.

-Ella es nuestra madre.- decía divertido el Kuroko mayor.- Yo soy Shiro, el hermano mayor de este.-dijo señalando a Tetsuya.- Ya habíamos cruzado palabras en un pasado… Pero no nos presentamos cómo tal y ya no tuvimos la oportunidad de tratarnos.

-Es cierto…-miró a la mamá de Kuroko que, aún seguía riendo, pero ahora de una forma más tranquilidad y disimilada. Y se sonrojó por vergüenza.- Lo siento, señora… NO fue mi intención.

-Tranquilo querido. NO pasa nada; Soy Kuroko Hana, la mamá de ellos dos.

-Un gusto Hana-San-contestó con una ligera reverencia, siendo ayudado por Kiyoshi.- Yo soy, Kagami Taiga, y él mi amigo; mi hermano, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Ella sonrió y saludo. Teppei se sintió extrañamente feliz al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo y también saludo.

-Así que… Tú eres el famoso; Kagami Taiga, ¿Ah?-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él no entendió.- Es un placer conocerte por fin querido. Aunque me hubiera gustado que se hubiera dado en otra forma.

-A mi igual…-respondió.

Después de ello, pasaron un poco la tarde en la casa de los Kuroko; comieron ahí y Hana, cómo la madre bondadosa y buena que era, además de enfermera se ofreció de una manera amable a cambiarle los vendajes. Además de eso, aprovecho para enseñarle a Kiyoshi cómo se hacía para que le ayudara cuándo fuera necesario. Pasaron una agradable tarde con ellos, y platicaron un poco; pero debido a la recién recuperación de Kagami, él y Kiyoshi se retiraron temprano. Shiro se ofreció a llevarlos hasta el departamento del pelirrojo.

Durante el trayecto solo hablaban Kiyoshi y Shiro, al parecer esos dos se habían agradado bastante y hablaban de trivialidades durante el trayecto. Kagami por otro lado iba en la luna mirando por el vidrio del coche. Regreso a la actualidad por el vibrar de su celular. Tomó el teléfono y observó que tenía un mensaje de texto:

"_**Lamento no haber pasado todo el día contigo, pero ya viste… Mi familia, Jejeje. De verdad, estoy feliz de que por fin te hayas recuperado. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.**_

_**Te amo; espero pronto podamos estar juntos.**_

_**Tetsu."**_

Kagami sonrió ante tan lindo y espontaneo mensaje. Entonces, con cuidado –ya que tenía lastimada una muñeca y un brazo- tecleo algunas palabras y le mando el mensaje a su amado. El resto del viaje sonrió y observó a través de la ventana.

Por otro lado Kuroko ayudaba a su madre con la limpieza del hogar; y a recoger el pequeño desastre que habían producido gracias a las recientes visitas. Kuroko se sobresaltó un poco al sentir vibrar su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, algo sonrojado tomó el móvil y checó; tenía un mensaje de texto:

"_**Gracias. También no sabes cuánto te extrañé. Espero pronto comerte a besos. Te amo, y gracias por permanecer a mi lado.**_

_**Te amo Tetsu.**_

_**Taiga."**_

Kuroko sonrió cómo estúpido enamorado, y eso fue lo único que necesito para poder seguir con la limpieza. Por otro lado, su madre, Hana, se dio cuenta de ese pequeño gesto. Le miró y sonrió. Solo esperaba que pronto, esos dos se lo dijeran.

.

.

.

Para no hacerles largo en cuento, Kagami estuvo al cuidado de Kiyoshi, a pesar de que estaba dado de alta, aún tenía que descansar unas semanas, para después poder incorporarse a sus actividades diarias; y cómo Kagami vivía solo, la única compañía que tenía en ese entonces, era Kiyoshi y Kuroko. Pero Kuroko por obvias razones –mamá y hermano.- no podía pasar todos los días con él. Los fines de semana, iba toda la familia de Kuroko al pequeño departamento de Taiga y le hacían compañía; junto con Kiyoshi. Unas cuántas veces se es pegaron Kise y Aomine. Por primera vez en su vida; Kagami se sitió feliz de ver a esos dos. Y les agradeció infinitamente el haberlos ayudado.

-No tienes que darlas.-decía Aomine.- Lo hicimos por que Tetsu estaba en problemas.

-¡No es cierto!-chilló Kise.- De hecho quien estaba en problemas era Kagamichi, ¡tú fuiste a ayudarlo! ¿No recuerdas Daichi?

-¡K-Kise!-dijo el moreno sonrojado.

Haya sido, por el motivo que haya sido, aun así les daba las más sinceras gracias.

Siguiendo con eso, Kagami tenía pocos momentos para pasarlas a solas con Tetsuya; y las veces que eran con un tiempo no mayor de diez minutos. Así que, eso era una tortura para ambos chicos.

Kagami regresó más tarde a la escuela. El club de baloncesto lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Riko; le recibió feliz y aliviada, y por ser una de las estrellas de Seirin y el "lastimado" lo consintió cómo nadie… Los demás estaban en verdad celosos de los mimos y apapachos que Aida le daba al Tigre Taiga. Los demás alumnos en la escuela, corrían el rumor de muchas estupideces; que si Kagami había tenido trato con Yakuzas, cuentas pendientes; que fueron escuelas enemigas quienes lo atacaron, pero jamás dieron con la verdad. Momoi trataba de evitar a todo lo que podía el encontrarse con Kagami y con Kuroko, ya que este último la comenzó a buscar desde que el Tigre había regresado a la escuela.

A pesar de todo ello, tanto Momoi como Akashi seguían con sus planes malvados de truncar al otro y lastimar al objeto de deseo del ahora enemigo. Pero por una u otra razón se frustraban sus planes o simplemente no podían encontrar el momento adecuado para poder llevar a cabo dichas tareas.

Kagami tuvo que hablar con varios profesores; tomar clases de regularización y solucionar algunas cosas con la ayuda de su padre.

Esto último no le hizo gracia para nada. Pero necesitaba de la ayuda de su progenitor, ya que, gracias a él había entrado a esa preparatoria, y ahora gracias a él mantenía su estancia en dichoso lugar. Lo último que deseaba Kagami era sin lugar a dudas a volver a saber de su padre. Pero, dadas las circunstancias tendría que aguantarse y pedirle ayuda. Le extrañó que su padre de una forma tan dócil y modesta aceptara el ayudarle. Pensó que quizás su viejo le pediría algo a cambio, pero solo obtuvo un "gracias" por parte de él. Le confundió. Pero no lo cuestionó.

Akashi trató de atacar varias veces a Kuroko pero solo dos logró hacerle algo de daño. Contrató a dos tipos para que entraran a "robar" a la casa del peli azulado. Ese día desafortunadamente Kuroko se había quedado solo, mientras Shiro y Hana, iban de compras al supermercado. Afortunadamente Kuroko logró llamar a la policía y solo recibió unos cuántos golpes. Pro de ahí en fuera no le pasó nada grave. La otra ocasión, mandó a alguien de la escuela de Seirin a que le provocará "algún accidente" lo tumbaron de las escaleras, pero para fortuna de Kuroko; no sólo él cayo por las escaleras, si no, un grupo de quince más cayeron con él. Solo se lastimo un pie y se hizo algunos cortes pequeños. Pero de ahí en fuera no pasó nada. Akashi deseaba lastimar de una manera increíble a Kuroko, pero la mayoría de las veces esa escoria –a palabras de él.- siempre estaba acompañada por Kagami. Y lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño al propio Kagami. Así que, la mayoría de las veces se reprimía.

Más sin embargo, Momoi se encontraba en la misma situación de Akashi. Deseaba lastimar a Kagami, es más deseaba que dejará de existir. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque él la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba acompañado de Kuroko. Y para ella el lastimarlo, sería cómo la mismísima pena de muerte. A diferencia de Akashi, ella ya no se andaba por las ramas, y era un poco más directa. Varias veces le mandó a llamar al salón del consejo estudiantil y de ahí lo mandaba con otros tantos alumnos, para recibir "un castigo" y esas veces Kuroko lo llegó a ver lastimado y herido. Kagami se excusaba con "no pasa nada, un accidente" pero él mejor que nadie sabía _quién _era el creador de sus accidentes. Y por más que buscaba a Momoi, jamás lograba encontrarla. Era como si solo fuera un fantasma. Cómo si ahora ella estuviera en la sombra y él en la luz.

Y así, duró por un largo tiempo las agresiones hacia ellos. Hasta que alguien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Y fue nada más y nada menos, que: Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kiyoshi a comparación de otros alumnos, era en extremo sigiloso, observador y discreto. Algunas veces maldecía esas virtudes; pero en estos momentos daba gracias de tenerlas. Primero decidió actuar con el más débil de esos dos locos: Momoi. La agarró sola, y sin protección de sus "amigas" o de sus "seguidores" solo él y ella. Nadie más.

-Buenas tardes, presidenta.- le dijo mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas del consejo.

-Ah… ¿Qué se te ofrece? Ya han terminado las clases.-decía ella ignorándolo.- Ya todos están rumbo a casa, deberías de hacer lo mismo, si no quieres que te reporte.

-¿Me va a reportar por seguir en la escuela?-preguntó con ironía. Ella se quedó en silencio, molesta.- Necesito hablar con usted.

-Cosas y asuntos de la escuela, en horarios de escuela. Así que vete y hablamos mañana.

-Bueno, entonces me debo de quedar.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y le ponía seguro.- Ya que de lo que deseo hablar contigo, no está relacionado con la escuela.

Ella le miró confundida y por primera vez en esos cinco minutos ella le miró.- ¿De qué hablas; Teppei?

-Iré directo al grano.- dijo él sin moverse.- ¿Por qué estás atacando a Kagami?

Por un momento fugaz el rostro de superioridad y serenidad que ella tenía, se desfiguró y fue reemplazado por uno de horror y confusión, pero regresó a los pocos segundos a su expresión habitual.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-fingió ignorancia.

-Vamos Satsuki.- ella le miró furica, por haberla tuteado.- Tanto tú, cómo ellos y cómo yo, sabemos que eres tú la que está detrás de los ataques de Kagami.

-¿Ellos? –preguntó.

-Sí, Kagami y Kuroko. Ellos lo saben.

Ahora sí, la serenidad que ella tenía, se fue directo al caño.

-¿T-Tetsu sabe?-preguntó con mucho temor.

-Así es, y él te anda buscando por eso.-le contestó él con tranquilidad.- Es por eso que has estado escondiéndote de ellos, ¿No?

-De hecho.- le miró de frente.- De Kagami. NO quería que esa bestia me viera. Por si acaso, ya sabes…

Kiyoshi sonrió de una forma ladina, que jamás en su vida Momoi había visto en él. Eso le produjo algo de miedo.

-Entonces no niegas lo que estás haciendo verdad.- ella se cacheteó mentalmente.- Verás, seré sincero e iré directo al grano. Déjalos en paz, si no quieres que yo mismo me meta contigo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-preguntó retadora.

-No, simplemente que…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- Tengo unos cuántos conocidos…-ella se tensó.-… Qué digamos… Conocen de ti… Saben de tu reputación… De lo que sucedió en escuelas anteriores… Incluso es tus estudios en el extranjero…

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Dónde fue?-dijo pensativo ignorándola.-…. ¡Ah sí! Francia… Allá…. Sucedieron muchas cosas…

-¿¡Tú cómo sabes eso!?-gritó colérica la chica.

-Se-cre-to.-le guiñó un ojo.- Así que, si no deseas que esas cosas salgan a la luz. Te sugiero que les dejes en paz… A menos, claro que quieres que contacte a tu abuela.

-¿A-Abuela?-preguntó ahora con el terror en el rostro.- Todo menos ella… Todo, menos esa decrépita mujer…

-Bueno, ya sabes… Si no quieres problemas con tu "decrépita"-hizo comillas en el aire.- abuela, portarte bien tienes que.

Dicho esto, salió sin decir más.

Momoi, miró anonada el lugar en donde minutos antes el gran cuerpo de Kiyoshi estaba ahí. Proceso todo… Y gritó cómo vil niña berrinchuda, haciendo un desastre en dicho lugar. Mientras gritaba molesta a más no poder.

Kiyoshi ya tenía a uno en la bolsita. Y sabía que Momoi no haría nada, porque era en extremo cobarde e hipócrita… Con quien tendría algo de contratiempo sería con Akashi.

Así que, para atacarlo, tendría que prepararse muy bien.

.

.

.

Repentinamente de la noche a la mañana, Kagami había dejado de recibir palizas, amenazas de muerte y ese tipo de cuestiones que ya lo tenían agobiado a más no poder. Se preguntó el motivo, del por qué tan repentinamente ella, había dejado de estar acosando. Es más, podría sonar muy masoquista de su parte, pero ya se le hacía extraño no recibir la paliza del medio día.

-¿Por qué crees que dejó de atacarte?-preguntó Kuroko, comiendo un poco.

-No lo sé…-le dio un sorbo a su jugo.- No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Es raro…-contestó el otro.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ambos podían disfrutar tranquilamente de su almuerzo, bajo el árbol en el cuál había comido por primera vez. No eran molestados por fans de Kagami, ni por los nuevos seguidores de Kuroko… Ni por los tipos malos de grados superiores que querían "charlar" con el pelirrojo. No. Solo eran ellos dos, almorzando con tranquilidad.

Y así deseaban estar por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pensaban los dos.

Kiyoshi por su lado, hacía todo lo necesario por saber un poco más de Akashi. No solía utilizar su posición económica para ese tipo de cuestiones, pero sinceramente esta ocasión lo ameritaba. Además de que quienes estaban involucrados eran nada más y nada menos que sus amigos. Y además de eso, a Kagami, lo veía cómo el hermano que jamás tuvo; y lo quería ver feliz y sano. Solo eso.

Era por ese y otros motivos que decidió hacer uso al menos una vez en su vida, de eso. Y buscó y buscó, investigó y trató de encontrarle algo a Akashi… Hasta que por fin, encontró las armas necesarias para confrontarlo.

.

.

.

Le esperó fuera de la escuela preparatoria Rakuzan. Akashi se sorprendió al verle ahí, y comenzó a maquinar las posibilidades del porque había ido a verle el segundo al mando del equipo de basquetbol de Seirin y el mejor amigo de Kagami. Cómo era típico de él, formulo posibles respuestas y otras salidas y alternativa por si en dado caso ninguna de las que había formulado eran ciertas. Caminó con parsimonia hasta uno de los más altos de Seirin y le miró, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Akashi Seijuro?-preguntó con cordialidad Teppei.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Kiyoshi Teppei?

-Bueno…-sonrió revolviéndose el cabello.- Ya no es necesario que me presente, me has ahorrado el hacerlo.

Akashi rodó los ojos. Y aún seguía a la espera de que hacía él, buscándolo.

-¿Es importante?-preguntó tajante.- Si no es así, entonces quítate de mi camino y déjame seguir. Tengo cosa que hacer.

-oh, vaya que sí es importante.- le dijo con sorna.- Es sobre Kagami.

Akashi que había emprendido camino para quien sabe dónde, se detuvo en seco, cómo si un imán hubiera jalado de él y le obligara a quedare ahí: quieto, estático y mudo. Teppei sonrió victorioso, ya había captado al cien por ciento la atención de dicho pelirrojo de ojos de distinto color, ahora la cuestión era tomarlo por sorpresa y más aparte alejarlo de dicho lugar. Teppei no se movió y ambos se daban la espalda; Akashi por su lado estaba indeciso entre si hacerle caso o no. ¿Y si era una trampa? Pero para comenzar…. ¿Por qué Teppei le tendería una trampa? Comenzó a formular –una vez más.- cuanta hipótesis se le podía atravesar por la mente. Y por último decidió rendirse.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó mientras se giraba y miraba la ancha espalda del jugador.

Teppei sonrió aún más, y trató de fingir serenidad.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar lejos de aquí?-preguntó.- no creo que quieras que se enteren de esto… ¿O sí?

Akashi chasqueó la lengua y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera a la pequeña cafetería en donde la otra vez, él y Momoi se había encontrado. Ambos caminaron en silencio. Akashi por delante y Teppei siguiéndolo de cerca. Este último dejó que la duda carcomiera al pelirrojo por unos minutos, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Una vez llegado ahí, tomaron una de las mesas más alejadas de todos y se sentaron, Teppei con su característica serenidad y Akashi, algo impaciente.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre Kagami.- le contestó.- Y Kuroko.

Akashi rodó los ojos, completamente molesto.

-Verás…-le dijo Teppei, mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila.- Seré directo, ¿Vale? –Akashi le miraba expectante.- Déjales en paz, o…

-¿O?-arqueó una ceja divertido.- ¿O? –Negó con la cabeza divertido.- ¿Me estás amenazando; Teppei?

-O… Esto saldrá a la luz.

Si Akashi era de una tez pálida. El color de su piel ahora completamente traslucido. Sus ojos estaban a punto de saltarse de sus órbitas; su boca se torcía en una repugnante mueca de terror y su cuerpo por un instante se tensó.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-¿Cómo? Sencillo. Tengo mis maneras de conseguir lo que quiero.- decía con tranquilidad.- este es el trato, Akashi. Deja en paz a Kagami y a Kuroko. Es más, te sugiero que te vaya de Japón; y busques estudiar en otro lado. No te preocupes puedo ayudarte con lo económico si así lo deseas; pero desaparece de la vida de ellos… Si no quieres estar de regreso ahí.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?-preguntó en un estado automático muy forzado.

-Lo conseguí que es lo bueno.-contestó.

-Nadie sabe de eso…

-Claro que sí, lo sabe tú mejor amigo; Murasakakibara Atsushi.

Si pudiéramos poner una canción de fondo, esa sin lugar a dudas sería la que protagonizo en _Psicosis_ Akashi por un momento se sintió acorralado. ¿Cómo demonios ese chico, había conseguido tan valiosa información? Se había encargado de ocultarla tan bien… Para que este tipo de cosas no sucedieran… entonces… ¿Cómo?

Trató de fingir serenidad. Algo que él ya no tenía y le miró una vez más.

-¿Y si no quiero?-trató de sonar rebelde.

-Bueno, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de dar aviso al hospital psiquiátrico, que encontré a uno de sus pacientes más peligrosos que, había escapado desde hace tres años. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi historial clínico?

-Detective.-contestó sonriendo.- Es más, desde antes de contratar al detective, supe que en ti había algo… _distinto._ Y vaya que no andaba nada errado. Según tu historial clínico, eres una persona demasiado obsesiva y compulsiva… No tienes el trastorno; pero si los síntomas obsesivos y compulsivos, además de que tienes un grado algo elevado de Psicosis. Dime Akashi… ¿Cómo le hiciste para vivir tres años lejos del tratamiento?

Por primera vez, Akashi bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

-Ah… Fue gracias a Murasakakibara-San, ¿Cierto?-agregó el castaño.- Si no fuera por él hubieras realizado una vez más asesinato.

Akashi alzó la mirada asustado.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-También viene en tu historial.-tomó aire y continuo.- En tu historial dice que te dio una grave crisis; no te pudieron calmar ni medicar, por ende… Cometiste asesinato con arma blanca en contra de tus progenitores… Es por eso que nadie fue a verte cuándo tuviste tu accidente con el partido de baloncesto, ¿Cierto? Y en el cuál solo asistió una vez más, Murasakakibara-san.

Por primera vez, y en mucho, mucho tiempo; Akashi se sentí inferior a alguien. Y sobre todo, se sentí atrapado. De todas las hipótesis y posibilidades que había formulado ninguna se acercó a lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, y a los pocos minutos, de tratar de romper el silencio, tras de Teppei apareció la enorme y protectora figura de Atsushi.

-¿Me has mandado a llamar, Akachi?-preguntó el chico, comiendo una paleta de helado.

Akashi al ver a su mejor amigo, a su único soporte y a la única persona que no lo juzgaba por su deficiencia mental, se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazarlo. Con él… Solo con él podía ser una persona débil y cómo era en realidad. Murasakakibara al ver la reacción del más pequeño, cambió su serenidad, por una abrumadora aura de ira.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Seijuro?-preguntó en tono seco y algo alzado de nivel de voz.

-Nada…-decía Teppei con tranquilidad y sin inmutarse por el aura abrumadora del peli morado.- Solo… ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

Murasakakibara, tratando descontrolar la ira que ahora se estaba apoderando e él, aceptó sentarse y escuchar las palabras del otro chico. Mientras en sus brazos acogía aun indefenso y asustado Akashi. Tanto Akashi cómo Murasakakibara escucharon una vez más lo que él tenía que decirles. Murasakakibara decidió por ambos chicos, y aceptó la oferta que el castaño les ofrecía, se irían de Japón cuándo terminaran ese ciclo escolar, y jamás volverían a saber de ellos. Tanto Akashi cómo él, eran la única familia que tenía y la simple idea de que ambos los separaran y mandaran a Atsushi a ese horrible lugar, le preocupaba de sobre manera al más alto.

Por un instante Teppei se sintió el malvado del cuento, al ver en ese estado de miedo y ansiedad al pelirrojo sintió pena y pensó que quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano con aquello… Pero a final de cuentas llegó a la conclusión de que había hecho lo mejor, tanto para esos dos chicos, cómo para sus amigos.

Tardaron mucho charlando, quizás por el simple hecho de que Teppei quería confirmar una y otra vez que ambos chicos cumplirían con su promesa, y también porque quizás Murasakakibara quería confirmar que Teppei no les tendería una trampa o solo les estaba ilusionando con una posible nueva vida.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres meses y tanto Kagami como Kuroko podían llevar una vida normal; ya nada de agresiones ni amenazas; podían salir tranquilamente en una cita sin preocuparse que agujeraran a Kagami por la espalda; podían hacer muchas cosas con la tranquilidad que; desde un principio ellos habían deseado.

Cierto día, donde ambos chicos se encontraban en casa del pelirrojo, Kuroko no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a su amado novio:

-Nee, Taiga…-le llamó mientras comía chucherías en el mueble de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras se sentaba con los vasos de refresco.

-¿Quién crees que les haya obligado a parar?-Kagami le miró notablemente confundido.- Me refiero a que; ¿Quién obligó a Momoi y a Akashi a que terminaran con las agresiones?

-Ah eso…-suspiró y miró el techo pensativo.- no lo sé… La verdad no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que…-miró a su novio, sonrió y le besó con delicadeza en los labios.- Gracias a esa persona; podemos estar tranquilamente ahora. Juntos.

Kiyoshi Teppei por otro lado, mientras estaba realizando las labores del hogar, comenzó a estornudar de una forma devastadora. En ese momento, que Hyuga Junpei estaba con él le miró extrañado y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¿No irás a enfermar?-le preguntó.

-No creo…-dijo sorbiendo la nariz.- Quizás están hablando de mí.

-¿De ti? ¿Y cómo por qué? Ja Jajaja…-comenzó a reír.- ¿Hiciste algo malo, Kiyoshi?

-No creo…-sonrió.- No creo…

Ambos siguieron disfrutando de la tarde de ese sábado; mientras Teppei pensaba quien debería de estar hablando de él. Sonrió satisfecho.

Al parecer, ahora sí, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

* * *

_Hola una vez más (?) Gracias por la espera; aquí les dejo el otro capítulo de esta historia, y es todo por le día de hoy. Mañana actualizaré -o eso espero.- Si no, a más tardar el viernes :3 Comentarios, mentadas de madre o lo que sea en reviews :3 Gracias a los que me leen con paciencia (:_

_Nos leemos~_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
